Just Like A Dream
by Holly1980
Summary: When you once had it all, would you go back and change anything? Bella Swan is given the chance to change her life when she returns back to high school twenty years after she graduated. But there's a catch. Canon couples, AH
1. Chapter 1 In the Air Tonight

_A/N- I'm at it again. If you're new, welcome, and if you've been with me for a while now, welcome back. This is an Edward and Bella story. It will have a HEA. _

_I can't thank enough my wonderful pre-readers, **Dinx, Jacndaniel, theblondebella, and amieforshort**. You ladies rock my world! Infinite amounts of hugs to my beta, **katydid2363**. She's my rock that keeps putting up with my insanity._

_Also, happy birthday **lilmissb**! I hope you have a fantastic day!_

**I do not own anything, Twilight or other, not even a copy of the movie _Heathers_. _Fngrcufs_, you're shaking your head in disappointment aren't you. *hangs head in shame***

Chapter 1  
In the Air Tonight

People come up with so many cliche sayings when they return home after being away for so long. _'Home is where the heart is'. 'Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to'..'Home is a place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in'_. That one actually held true for me. But the one that I held near and dear to my heart was, _'you can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave'. _

Okay, so maybe it was actually from _Hotel California_, but it still held true, and why, after twenty years of being away from Forks, Washington, I had returned home. Yes, in fact, Don Henley was right. I might have checked out when I was eighteen, but they knew even back then, that I could never leave.

What I wanted was for someone to wake me up when September ended. And…now I had gone from the Eagles to Green Day. My musical library had no limits.

Here I was, on a cool September evening, standing outside of my old high school. Good old Forks High still stood proudly just as it had twenty years ago. People walked by, pushing strollers or holding hands. Laughing and smiling and nodding a polite hello in my direction. I guess some people still thought that since I was the queen bitch back in my days on the campus that I would still be that way now. Well, they were right. I didn't want to be here and had I not been so damn determined to win Homecoming Queen back in 1989, then I wouldn't have had to be here to begin with. But alas, I was at the top of the social ladder in high school. I was the one all the girls wanted to be _(or hated)_ and the one all of the boys wanted to get with. Of course, being the "lady" I was, I had reserved myself for only one guy. Thinking about him now made me want to kick the nearest tree or trash can.

Cheating bastard…

It was tradition in Forks for the newly crowned homecoming queen to be ushered in by the homecoming queen from twenty years prior. I, Isabella Marie Swan Black (now removed), had returned to pass the crown down to hopefully a young girl who wouldn't follow in my own footsteps. Not that I had lived a bad life, but I sometimes wondered if I could go back, would I do things differently?

High school was what I considered my glory days. (Bruce Springsteen anyone? Again, my library expands…) I was Forks High's "it" girl. Popular, smart, fashionable, and a down right bitch. I didn't leave this town with a bad taste in my mouth. I set off, in my mind, to accomplish whatever my little teenage heart desired. Of course, with that came the boyfriend (ex-husband) that I had followed to college because I thought we would be together forever. I should have known better. For a guy who still tried to be who he was in high school, even now, he amounted to a shit ton of bricks. Stupid asshole.

It was inevitable that I would run into him this weekend. He talked about this day more than I cared to remember_. It's going to be great_, he'd tell me. _We'll go back and be the hottest thing this town ever lost. Just like old times, Bells._ Old times my ass. I sometimes thought if I could go back and do things differently I would have, but things like that don't happen. People aren't given second chances. There are no do-overs in life. You have to make good on the choices and the path you've taken and just deal with it. No one is given anything. You decide your fate. You are the only one responsible for the fact that you have nothing, or no one to brag about to old friends. Unless, of course, you want to gloat about the fact that you took said ex-husband to the cleaners in the divorce. Shouldn't have cheated…

I continued my way through the crowds of people, praying that no one would stop and want to chitchat. It wasn't as if I was going out of my way to avoid everyone. I mean, I _was_ here, right? I just didn't feel like being the chipper, happy go lucky, homecoming queen and daughter of the now retired police chief. I just wanted to crown the new girl and head back to Seattle. Seattle, where I had a cute little house and a cat that napped in the front window all day. That was all I wanted. Of course, things never worked out the way you want them to.

I stopped to take it all in. I was here. I might as well enjoy the smell of the atmosphere for at least a second. I closed my eyes and took in the sweet aroma of the cotton candy and the fried deliciousness of the corn dogs. It was enough to wet my appetite. The sound of my name being called in the distance was enough for me to snap my eyes open in a panic. When my sight landed on the person who had called my name, my body visibly relaxed for the first time all evening.

I smiled a genuine smile as she approached. It was hard to believe that the woman headed in my direction was anywhere close to forty. She still looked like the same girl I had come to realize was my only true friend.

Her pace quickened, and when she was in my reach, her arms flew out and wrapped themselves around my neck. I hugged her back, and the two of us stood in the middle of the midway, embracing like the old friends that we were.

She backed off, her smile held firmly on her face as she gave me the once over. "Well, look at you! I swear, Bella Black, you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you."

Angela Weber Cheney was honestly the sweetest person I had ever met. Ever. She was nothing like me, which made me question how on earth she and I were friends in high school. We were opposites in every sense of the word. From looks to personality, she and I could have posed as enemies from opposing cliques.

Where Angela was the smartest of our class, I was smart but more focused on the social happenings of high school drama. We ran in the same circle but Angela always stayed in the background, choosing to refrain from the antics of the misfits I instilled.

She never voiced it, but I had a pretty good notion that she never thought too highly of the teenage shenanigans I pulled. In all fairness, it wasn't just me who made life hell for those that were even the slightest bit different. Unfortunately, because I was the "ring leader" so to speak, I got the rep of the meanest of the popular group. I wasn't proud of how I acted then, now all these years later, but for all intents and purposes, someone had to fill that role. I justified it by saying that at least I was on the end that dished the hell out rather than one of the ones that received it.

Just as Angela had mentioned that I looked just as I had in high school, the same could be said for her. Her dark hair was just as vibrant as ever, her brown eyes showed no signs of age around the creases. I smiled at my old friend, pleased that even at almost forty we both still had a youthful glow.

"Thanks, Angela," I replied. "How are you? You look fantastic."

"Thank you. I'm good. Working at the school now. Did your dad tell you?" she asked.

I shook my head no. My dad and I had a strenuous relationship at best. I used to be the apple of his eye. His baby girl. All of that faltered when the most devastating thing that could happen to a family, did. We still spoke, but I rarely came home to visit him. It was wrong and deep down I knew that. I was his only child. I should have been a better daughter. Visiting him meant coming home and running into people that I wanted to forget about. A life that I wanted to leave behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to diffuse the topic away from my father.

"Oh," she said, her eyes lighting up. "I came home several years ago for a wedding. The baby of the family, Tommy, got married. Come to find out, he married the current principal's daughter. We got to talking and he mentioned that the guidance counselor was retiring. I had considered moving home to be closer to all of my nieces and nephews, Madison really misses them." I smiled brightly at the mention of her daughter.

"How is she?" I interrupted.

"Madi? Oh she's great. It was good for her, us moving back here. She's at that age now where she can baby-sit so of course, my brothers and sisters-in-law are eating that up. More time for them to actually go out and do something."

I nodded like I knew what she meant, but really I didn't have any idea since I had no kids of my own.

"And Ben?" Angela and Ben skirted around each other all through high school. It was apparent that they both harbored secret crushes on each other but neither made a move until she worked up the courage to ask him to the homecoming dance our senior year. When high school ended, neither had put their academic dreams on hold to be together. She went on her way, as he did his, but a few years later, they became reacquainted and were married. Not long after they found out they were pregnant. Madison was their one and only and from the pictures I had seen of her, she was the spitting image of her mom.

"Surprisingly, he's really happy here. When you're the only financial advisor in a small town, business tends to be pretty good," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I can only imagine. So, back to being the guiding force for young minds."

"Right. Well, when I mentioned my degree in psychology his ears perked up and he offered me the job right there on the spot. I couldn't believe it! I mean, I didn't accept it immediately; I had to talk to Ben first. After we both agreed that small town living, especially with Madison, would be better than high city crime, we packed up everything and moved back."

"That's really great, Angela. I'm really happy for you," I said, hoping that she could hear the honest to goodness sincerity in my words.

"What about you?" she asked. "Your dad keeps me informed when I see him at the grocery store or the post office, but it's nothing like hearing it straight from the horse's mouth."

I laughed a little at her choice of words. "What do you want to know that you don't already? Jacob and I got married, had no kids. He had been cheating on me for a few years with a girl we both befriended in college. I filed for divorce, got the car and the house and now I'm here." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big thing.

"Bella?" Angela questioned with a raise of her eye, seeing right though my facade. "How are you really?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long brown waves. "Honestly? I can't stand to be in the same room with him. I didn't want to come back and see him, or anyone for that matter. No offense," I offered.

"None taken," she replied with a weak smile.

"I was just so stupid then. I mean, _really _stupid. I was mean and followed him around like he was the second coming."

"I won't argue with you there," she said. "But you're still young. You could still find happiness."

"Really?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "Who would want some has been?"

"Well..." she trailed off, tapping her forefinger against her chin. "I might know of one person who might have secretly been into you in high school."

"Angela, please," I protested.

"What?" she asked with mocked offense. "Do you remember Edward Cullen?"

I thought back trying to recall the name. It didn't register with me, but to be honest, if they didn't run in our immediate circle, or unfortunately was someone I, for lack of a better word, bullied, I had no clue who they were.

"I don't think so," I finally said.

"Oh come on!" she goaded. "Really? You don't remember him?" I shook my head no, ashamed of myself. "Well, no you probably wouldn't. He didn't run in our circle. He was one of the smarties. I guess that's why I knew him."

"Please," I scoffed. "You were probably the sweetest person in our class. You had no business associating with someone like me who was such a bitch."

"Bella, you weren't that bad." I gave her a knowing eye but said nothing. "Okay, maybe just a little. Edward was in your biology class."

"How do you remember that?" I teased. "I do good to remember what I had for breakfast the previous morning."

We both laughed at my comment. "He was your lab partner," she finally stated after we had stopped laughing.

I vaguely remembered sharing a lab desk with a guy. I had paid him no attention because I had my head so far stuck up Jacob's ass it wasn't funny. Then it dawned on me. Like a beacon of light shining down upon us. "You mean the guy I used to cheat off of?"

"Yes, Bella, the guy you used to cheat off of," she said in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so he had a thing for me?"

"Who didn't? Anyway, he's back tonight to oversee the crowning. He became a best selling author. Maybe you've read his books?"

"Doubtful. I don't have time to read," I admitted. "If it doesn't happen in my office, I'm afraid I have no idea what goes on."

It was the truth. Being the human resources director for a law firm allowed me little to no time to actively seek out pleasures. It was a drastic change from the person I once was. Back then you could have found me at all the latest hot spots or in the know of all the juicy drama. Now, however, my job had taken over my life. I worked late hours and early mornings. The firm in which I worked had ten partners. Each one of them had a personal secretary as well as a runner, or two. The runner positions had a turnover rate that would make the food industry look like a ten-year plan. Not to mention, most of the attorneys were men, and once their wives caught sight of their newest personal assistant, she'd be out the door. It was grueling at times, but it afforded me the best of the best when it came to my own divorce.

"You need to get out more," Angela dead panned. "I know you don't visit your dad that much. I know you don't want to be here and I know that you would love nothing more than to not see your ex. Bella you're not the same girl you were in high school. You can't be. We all have to grow up at some point."

"Yeah," I said with no emotion in my voice. "Tell that to my ex-husband, who thinks he can run laps around these young football players."

"Speaking of," she said, looking at something over my shoulder. Curiosity got the best of me, so I turned around and was met with the still handsome face of my ex-husband, with his new wife on his arm.

Jacob Black was the most sought after male in our class. He had everything. Looks, charm, athletic ability, a hot car, and me. Well, he had me until he thought Jane was a better fit. Tonight, however, it was apparent that he was trying to fit in with the younger boys that were milling around with hot little numbers on their arms. He was dressed in what could only be described as asshole apparel. Really, _Affliction _screamed douchebag.

Jacob had aged well over the years, like Angela and myself had. It was hard to believe that any of us were only a couple of years away from forty. The only thing about him was that his naturally dark hair now had a few specs of gray scattered about. His bronze skin still looked as youthful as it did twenty years ago. He worked out regularly and the buff exterior of his body proved that. I hated him for how good-looking he still was and for leaving me the way he did.

Jane was the complete opposite of me. My hair was brown, verging on a shade of black. My eyes were brown that glistened with flecks of honey and gold when the light hit them. My skin wasn't pale by any means but I wasn't naturally tan like Jacob. I had subjected myself to the tanning bed to achieve the sun look. A price I realized that I could pay for later.

She, on the other hand, was what some might call a blonde bombshell. I had it on good accord that she had to color her hair, or bleach it, to cover up the grays that threatened to shine through. Her blue eyes honestly made her face look squinty. She was tan, but that was a look also achieved by the tanning bed. A habit she still had yet to break.

Jacob and I had met Jane in college our very first day at orientation. She was from a small town, like us, and knew no one. Jacob and I quickly took to her and she proved to be a good friend to us both. Later, though, I questioned just how good of a friend she was to Jacob.

We spent our four years of college together, partying, studying, and doing all the things you do in college. After graduation, she stood up for me as Jacob and I exchanged vows. A few years later, I returned the favor and stood before God and her family as she married her now ex-husband, James. The four of us did everything together. We each focused on ourselves and didn't bother with the logistics of raising a family. There were too many social events that took place for any of us to have to bother with babies and kids. We were happy for a while it seemed.

Things fell apart when James and Jane divorced. Thinking she needed a good friend to provide a shoulder to cry on, I was there for her, and so was Jacob. We introduced her to men that we thought, maybe, she'd find solace in. She dated a few of them but never settled down. It wasn't until Jacob and I held a party for our fifteenth wedding anniversary that I found out what had been going on.

I never questioned just how long they had been messing around. I think, in the back of my mind, I already knew. The fact was they had been sleeping together. The shit had hit the fan the night of our party. I mingled with friends and co-workers who had come out to celebrate with us. It was at Jacob's and my favorite restaurant, a trendy little joint in the art district of the city. I had excused myself to the restroom after having a few too many drinks. The noises coming from one of the stalls made me giggle in my alcohol induced state. I recognized Jane's laugh and for a moment was proud of my friend for landing who ever it was behind the door. I had been seconds away from announcing my arrival when I heard Jacob speak. My body froze when I realized that it was him in there with her. Rage filled my body, and without giving it a second thought, I kicked the bathroom door in and found the two of them in a very compromising position. I'll never forget the wide-eyed looks they gave me after I had caught them. My blood was on fire, and my breathing was coming out in ragged pants. I remembered them both trying to rationalize their behavior. I knew their mouths were moving, but I had not heard a word either of them spoke.

Holding back tears, my need for the bathroom all but forgotten, I fled the party and went straight home. I had worked for attorneys long enough to know what I needed to do. I immediately called one of my co-workers, a ball busting lawyer who served the balls of the men she helped convict to her family for breakfast. She met me at the house where we changed the locks on the doors and promptly began the paperwork so that I could serve his ass papers.

The pretending to give a shit about Bella only lasted for so long. Before long, he and Jane were shacked up in her condo not far from our house. Victoria, the attorney I had hired, helped in making the divorce as speedy as possible. I wasn't quite sure how she had done it, but in the end, she came back saying that he wasn't going to contest to anything I wanted. That meant, the house, my car, my 401K, damn near everything was mine. Of course, he hadn't wanted to fight me on anything. He had all he needed and apparently wanted under her roof.

I could feel Angela at my side as they walked toward us. "Stay strong," she whispered.

"Ladies, long time no see," Jacob said, wrapping his arm tightly around Jane. She gave us both a smile that made me sick to my stomach.

"Jacob, it's great to see you," Angela replied. She extended her hand to Jane before saying, "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Jane," she said shortly. "Bella, it's good to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it is."

"Ah, c'mon, Bells. Lighten up! We're back to where it all started." I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to see what we used to have. Make me realize that things would never be like they were. Little did he know, I'd change every damn bit of it, given the chance.

"Angela, it was really great catching up with you," I said to my friend. "I think I'm going to head on over to the stands and wait for the coronation to start."

"Oh, you can't leave!" Another familiar voice cried out. "The party's just getting started. The gang's all here now."

I slowed my movements and turned around cautiously. Standing in front of me was, in fact, my old high school gang.

Lauren Mallory, the second in command of our popular group, flanked the arm of Tyler Crowley. The two of them fooled around from time to time but never laid roots to one another. Lauren was too good to be tied down to one man. Of course, none of us were stupid. They got their rocks off with one another every time the chance presented itself.

It had been twenty years since I had seen any of their faces. Jacob and I had too much going on at the time to attend our ten year reunion. We knew that it would have been much more fun to see everyone twenty years later, as opposed to ten.

I remembered Lauren as being the very well to do girl. Her hair was always neatly rolled in soft curls and sat at least two inches from her head. Her makeup was always flawless and her clothes never had a wrinkle. It was a staple, of course, to be as presentable as possible in our little clique. We were the popular kids. We had reputations to uphold.

She smiled at me, her white teeth glistening. Tyler held her close with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. He smiled at me, but it was more of a condescending smile than a friendly one.

Tyler was usually referred to as the jerk of our group. If you weren't directly associated with the popular kids, then he made sure to make your life hell. He teased and picked on everyone who was remotely different than us. Not to say that I was much better, I had passed around a few not so nice insults myself. His dark hair was slicked back and like Jacob, I could see his natural color slowly fading to gray.

Next to them was Jessica Stanley Newton, the typical eighties airhead or valley girl. She constantly smacked her gum, said "like" after every other word, and worshiped Debbie Gibson and Tiffany. Her blonde hair, back then, was piled high on top of her head with her bangs teased away from her forehead. Now, she wore it straight as a board and in layers. A cigarette replaced the gum smacking, and I briefly wondered where the DARE dogs were. Smoking in this day and age was strictly prohibited from school grounds.

Her boyfriend, now husband, Mike Newton stood at her side, his arms folded over his chest. He looked about like how I felt. The vibe that he would have rather been anywhere but here generated from his posture. Jessica smiled warmly and Mike nodded in my general direction.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Tyler sang out. "How long has it been? Twenty years, huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Twenty years."

"Too long," Jessica added. Her voice was still has shrill as ever. Age apparently hadn't made her sound any more adult like.

"Not long enough," I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I for one, am glad to see that we are all still as hot as ever," Lauren said conceitedly. "I mean, look around. Have you seen the people we graduated with?" She made a dismissive sound at her own question.

"I know right?" Jessica added, bringing out the valley girl in her sound.

"Were you headed to the stands?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, I was just on my way," I replied.

"Great. Let's get going. It's been a long day of traveling, and I need to sit down."

My old group of friends and I walked over to the football field so that we could all get front row seats for the coronation of the new court. Jacob and Jane hung toward the back, and for that I was grateful. I had seen enough of the two of them in my lifetime and didn't want to stare at their embrace as we walked.

"Long drive?" I asked Mike as we walked.

"Yeah, and with four kids, it makes it that much longer."

"I can imagine," I said with a soft chuckle. "How old are they now?"

"The twins are ten, and the baby is five. The oldest just started college."

"Wow," I mouthed out loud.

"Jessica, you look amazing for having four kids," I said to her. She smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thanks, I work out a lot. And even if I didn't, the twins constantly keep me on my toes."

"You have got to be kidding me," Lauren said loudly.

We stopped at a tent situated just steps away from the football field.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"A fortune teller. Oh we so have to go in," Lauren said with enthusiasm.

I tried to make myself invisible to the group. No way did I want to go into some rickety tent and pay someone to tell me what I already knew. I had lived it, no need to be reminded of all the despair I had gone through. Just as I was fleeing toward the back of our circle, Lauren cried out.

"Oh, Bella, you have to go in!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not? C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, Bella, why not?" Jacob interjected. I could hear the smugness in his tone. "Are you afraid of what she's going to tell you?"

I spun on my heel and glared at him. _How dare he?_ I thought. Afraid of what she could tell me? I didn't think so. I just didn't need to hear, again, how my life was going nowhere fast.

"Bella," Angela's voice said softly in my ear. "Remember what I said about having secret admirers?"

I stole my glare away from Jacob, who was smirking at me, and focused on what Angela had said. "Think about it."

"You can't be serious?" I said low enough, hoping the others wouldn't catch on to our conversation.

"Why not? What do you have to lose? She may tell you that you're life hasn't even really begun yet. Maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams here this weekend?"

"You going in or not?" Tyler asked, huffing.

"She won't," Jacob said. "She's too scared."

He laughed at his own words, and before I could second guess what I was doing, I marched through the people I had once considered friends and into the fortune teller's tent.

The room was dark upon entering. The sun hadn't officially gone down outside yet, so I wondered how in the world the tent could be so dark.

The walls were covered in some sort of velvet curtain in a deep crimson. I walked over and let my hands graze its surface. Through the tiny foyer of a room, a pair of curtains fluttered open, which I found odd since there was no breeze. I turned around to see if maybe someone had followed me in but no one was there. Through the curtains I could see a faint light emitting. I drew in a deep breath, determined not to let Jacob or the others get the best of me. I could do this. It was just a harmless fortune teller. Half the time, these people were just trying to scam you out of money by giving false hopes and dreams. I was sure, in my case, she'd get a good laugh.

I walked through the curtains and was met with an elderly woman sitting behind a small table, a crystal ball perched on top. I laughed to myself, admiring the fact that she had gone all out with her display. As I made my way closer, her head slowly raised until our eyes met. I gasped as she stared at me. It felt like she was staring daggers into my soul.

"Take a seat, child," she insisted.

I did as the woman said, finding that there was no will in my head to tell me to do otherwise. It was like she was pulling me in and if I'd wanted to escape, I feared I wouldn't be able.

"Give me your hand."

I extended my hand across the table, letting my arm rest next to her crystal ball. She took my hand in hers and traced the inside of my palms with her fingertips. An occasional sigh or gasp would emit from her mouth, but she said no words. Before I could ask her what she saw, she gripped my hand tightly, causing my eyes to bulge. I looked at the woman, scared for the first time. Her breathing had become labored, as her own eyes grew larger. I tried to free my hand from her grasp, but her hold was strong, too strong to release me.

Without a word, her head fell against the table. Her hold loosened and I extracted my hand, pulling it to my chest. I sat for a moment wondering if maybe this was all a part of the act. Maybe she needed a few minutes to really give me the full effect. I couldn't take the silence any longer, so I called out to her.

"Ma'am?" I asked, my voice quivering.

She didn't answer so I shook her lightly on the shoulder, hoping to get some sort of response from her.

"Oh God," I said to myself. "Ma'am!" I said louder. "You have to wake up!"

She didn't move, and I knew I needed to seek some sort of help. I rose from my chair and turned around nearly tripping over a rug on the floor I hadn't noticed when I entered. As I righted myself, I pushed the curtains aside but stopped when a voice cried out for me to wait. The voice sounded different, much younger than the voice of the woman who had collapsed at the table.

"You need my help," she said again.

I turned around and held my breath when I saw that the woman was, in fact, not the same. This was a young woman, maybe early twenties, with short, dark hair. With shaky knees, I walked over to her and, upon further inspection I realized that I knew this person. Well, I didn't _know_, know her, but I knew who she was. I had to be dreaming. This had to be some sort of sick mind game that my so-called friends and, most likely, ex-husband, had pulled. It wasn't possible for a young Winona Ryder to be sitting in the same chair that was just moments ago occupied by an older woman with wrinkles and gray hair.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" I accused. "Who was it? Jacob or maybe Lauren? I swear I knew that bitch always had it out for me."

I shook my head and stilled a laugh.

"I don't know whom you're talking about," she said. "No one sent me here."

"Well someone had to have!" I shouted. "If not for the fact that those assholes out there are trying to get at me for something I'm sure I did to them, then for the fact that you," I stressed, "can't be real."

She looked down at her chest and placed her hands over her heart. "I'm breathing and my heart is beating. I have to be real."

"But...but you CAN'T! You're too young! This isn't 1989 for Christ sake. It's 2010!"

"I think that's elementary," she said with a wave of her hand. "What's important is why I am here."

"Why are you here?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"To help you. You need my help." Her tone was firm. She wasn't backing down from whatever she believed she could help me with.

"And what kind of help do you think I can get from Winona Rider, who remarkably looks exactly like Veronica from the movie Heathers?"

"I believe you can relate to the movie more than you think. Weren't you and your friends," she said, motioning toward the back of the tent where the entrance was, "very much like those from the movie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Um, news flash, we never killed anyone."

"Maybe not physically, but you might have damaged a few souls."

"You have to be on drugs. Or I am. There is no way that I am standing here talking to Veronica," I said, using air quotes around her name.

"But you are. Now, twenty years ago, weren't you labeled as the popular clique? The mean girls?"

I said nothing in reply to her. For several minutes we stared at one another, neither wanting to be the first to relent.

"We can do this all night," she finally said. "I have nowhere to be."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

She laughed, clutching her stomach. "What do I want from you? Oh no, it's what you want from me. Did you or did you not say that you'd like to have a second chance at life? "

"Yes, but...how did you know that?"

"I just do. It's not important, I can assure you. What if I could give you that second chance? What if you could do it all over again? I have to ask, would you really do it differently?"

Would I? I asked myself. I liked to think I would, but when I thought back on my time in high school, it really was some of the best years of my life. I had everything. Why would someone want to change that?

"This is what you need to ask yourself. You've been given a second chance to make things right, Isabella. You need to dig down deep within yourself and really question whether or not you'd do things a different way."

"But why would I?" I finally voiced aloud. "I had everything...I was popular, had the best boyfriend, and no one messed with me."

"That's all true, but what has it gotten you? What do you have to show for all that you had twenty years ago?"

She was right, and it hurt to hear someone say it to me. I had nothing to show for it. No husband, only a piece of trash who decided that I wasn't what he wanted any more. I had no kids to spend my time with. Hell, I really had no friends to speak of.

"I can give you the chance to go back and do it over. Maybe if things go right, you'll be a different person twenty years later. Maybe you'll have the family and friends you secretly desire."

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you can send me back? To 1989? And in doing so, I can change my fate?" She nodded.

"This is absolutely insane. You know that time travel doesn't exist, right?"

"Then you have nothing to lose, do you?" she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat and thought for a moment. Maybe she was right. If she could do what she was telling me, then I had nothing to fear only a new life to gain. I eyed her and the room as I thought about my decision. I tried to look for any signs that I was the target of some sort of hoax. The room was bare except for the small table with the crystal ball and the two chairs on either side. The light I had seen earlier was a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. My gaze traveled up to it, wondering how on earth it was strung up there.

"It won't fall," she said, taking me from my musings. "At least, I don't think it will."

I gave her a half smile before I retreated with my thoughts. If I could go back, then maybe I could change what happened with Jacob. It was true that he had turned out to be a lying cheating asshole, but I had loved him at one time, anyway.

"You know what?" I finally said. "I'll do it. I have nothing to lose." I threw my hands up in the air in surrender. "Time travel isn't real. Therefore, after you con me out of however much this little party is going to cost, I can go back to living my life and everything will be as it was."

"Or you could change it," she stated again.

"Right," I said, drawing the word out. "Let's just do this, okay? I have a new queen to crown and I want to get it over with so I can go home."

She held her hand out, waving it towards the seat I had occupied when I entered. I sat down and eyed her, waiting for pixie dust or something equally cliche to time warp me back to 1989.

"Your hands," she said. "I need them both."

I held out my hands for her as we sat at the table facing one another. "There is one more thing, Isabella."

"Of course," I said, wondering how long it would take her to work up to this. "I'm assuming you want payment. Tell me, Madam Veronica, how much is this going to set me back?"

"You have a rude awakening headed your way, Isabella Swan. The only payment I hope to get is seeing you again and knowing that you made the right choice."

"That's mighty nice of you," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So tell me, what else is there?"

"You have a goal when you reach 1989 again. You must change the lives of six people who you affected."

"Are you serious? Who are the six?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you that. That's for you to figure out."

"You do realize that I wasn't everyone's favorite person. That's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I'm sorry. That's the price you pay for returning. You have a choice. If you don't want to accept the terms, you can walk back out of here to people who never really were your friends and to your ex-husband and his new wife."

"Or, like you said, I can go but I have to help six other people?"

She nodded her head but said nothing to back up her previous statement.

"What if I can't help them? What if they don't want to be helped?" I asked.

"Everyone wants help, some people are just too scared to ask for it. As for what happens if you don't succeed, I wouldn't worry about it. You're a smart girl you'll do the right thing."

"Whatever, its not like time travel is possible."

"Are you ready?" she asked, squeezing my hands in hers. I nodded. "Very well."

I wasn't sure if the wind outside had picked up or what, but the entire tent shook with force as the air around us swirled. My hair fanned across my face before blowing in the breeze. Madame Veronica, which I had dubbed her in my head, held my hands tighter. I watched her, waiting for a spell to be said or some sort of incantation that would transport me back in time, but she said nothing. Her eyes locked with mine as the gust of air continued to swirl around us.

My head began to feel heavy. It was almost as if I couldn't hold it up on my shoulders any longer. My vision began to blur and it was like Madame Veronica kept getting further and further away. It felt as if she was still holding my hands but her face seemed to be far off in the distance.

My eyes started to drift close and it became too much for me to keep them open. The whipping sound of the wind around me grew louder and the only visual I could come up with was feeling like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_ when she got swept away.

Unable to keep my lids from falling, I allowed them to close and everything went black followed by a deafening silence.

_~xxx~_

_A/N- I know the whole time travel thing has been done before. Living Backwards is an amazing story, but this one is a little different. As you can tell, we're headed back to the eighties. I hope you enjoy the "excellent adventure". If you want teasers and pictures of inspiration then follow me on tumblr. holly1980 (.) tumblr (.) com I'm also on twitter, Hollister_1980_

_Next update will be on March 17__th__! Let me know what you think and if you're excited to break out your Aqua Net! Until then, I'm headed to New Orleans for Mardi Gras so I won't be able to respond to reviews until I get back. If you've reviewed any of my other stories and I haven't gotten back with you I'm going to! I'm so sorry, things have just been kind of wonky lately. _

_Hugs and kisses to you all!  
__Holly _


	2. Chapter 2 What Have I Done

_A/N- A day early, because I'm totally tubular. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews that were left for chapter 1. I'm humbled and very appreciative of each and every one of you._

_A big thanks to my pre-reading team and to my most excellent beta. _

**Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner…but not of the eighties. Also, I claim nothing that has to do with any of the bands or songs mentioned in the chapter. I do claim a one very special NKOTB bedding set. I was **_**that**_** cool.**

Chapter 2  
What Have I Done to Deserve This

The alarm clock blared, growing louder with each second I ignored it. Instead of the traditional annoying buzz it normally generated, The Cure's _Just Like Heaven_ filled the space of the room. I groaned and reached over, hitting the snooze button and effectively shutting the damn thing off. I'd figure out how the alarm setting was changed after I had consumed at least one cup of coffee.

I was face down on my bed and I squinted my eyes just enough to see what time it was. The clock read a quarter to seven. It must have forgotten that it was Saturday morning and I needed my sleep. I tried to close my eyes and will sleep back to my exhausted state. It never came. Five minutes later, my head under the pillow, I groaned wishing that I could just enjoy the peaceful slumber I had experienced before Robert Smith decided I needed a wake up call.

I lifted my head from the pillow and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands. My head pounded and I wondered if I had drunk too much the night before. It wouldn't have been the first time but I'd always swear it would be the last.

_What did I do last night?_ I tried to remember. It came back to me suddenly as I recalled how I was back in my hometown for the "oh so important" homecoming carnival. I had passed the crown off to the newest member of Forks High's elite royalty. Or at least, I was supposed to. I didn't actually remember doing that. I must have left or maybe drank myself stupid and called my dad to come and pick me up. It was the only explanation I had as to why I was in my old bedroom.

My eyes floated around the room taking in the decor. Dad really hadn't done a thing with the room since I had left. The poster of Rick Springfield that was on the wall opposite of my head still hung on the wall. Pictures of the old gang were scattered about on my dresser and on my nightstand, next to the damn alarm clock that decided for me that sleep was over rated, was a picture of Jacob and me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes wondering if maybe my dad was trying to tell me something. I threw the pastel pink comforter off of my body, realizing it was the exact comforter from my high school days, and slid my legs over to the edge of the bed, raising my arms over my head and stretching.

A sudden knock from the other side of the door made me jump slightly. "Bells," I heard my dad call. "Hurry and get a move on. You don't want to be late for school."

"What?" I said to myself in a whisper. "School? He has got to be off his rocker."

I walked to the door and opened it to find my dad standing right outside. I perched myself on the edge of the doorframe and crossed my arms over my chest. "School? Really?"

My dad, who looked twenty years younger, eyed me wearily. I studied his face. Age lines that were present the last time I had seen him were no longer evident. His hair was darker, only showing a few traces of gray, unlike the full on coverage he had.

"Did you color your hair?" I finally asked.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Bella, are you alright?"

He reached across and put his hand against my forehead. "You're not warm," he said to himself.

I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, dad. But school? Why do I need to go to school?" I whined, sounding like a teenage girl.

"You're seriously starting all of this, this early in the year? Let me tell you why you need to go to school. One," he said, counting down on his hands. "It's a free education I'm not about to deny you. Two, because it's what you do. And three? Now listen good because this is the most important reason of all."

I rolled my eyes again. If I kept this up they were going to permanently stay in the back of my head.

"Because I said so," he finally stated. "Now, get ready and for crying out loud, put some clothes on when you answer your door."

He stalked away just as I looked down to take in what had him all fired up. Judging from the fact that I was clad in a Bon Jovi concert T-shirt, I'd say it was the bare legs that did the trick.

"Is he for real?" I asked myself. "I mean, really, school? I've kind of ridden that horse already."

I was going insane holding conversations with myself that I decided to just appease my dad and "get ready for school" like he had asked. Maybe there was some kind of event planned for homecoming weekend that I hadn't been aware of.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and shut the door, clicking the lock in place. I turned on the shower and sat down on the toilet letting nature run its course.

For as long as I sat there, letting my bladder empty, I concluded that I must have drank enough to withstand the memory loss of how I had ended up at my dad's. When I was finally done, I rose, testing the warm water under my fingertips. I tore my vintage tee from my body and jumped in the shower. The water felt nice against my skin and the steam that clouded the tiny space helped clear my head of the doubts running through my mind.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle not bothering to look at what kind it was before rubbing it into my scalp. The scent nearly brought me to my knees. I quickly turned and stared at the bottle. The same coconut shampoo that I hadn't used since high school sat in the caddy against the wall. I turned around again, washing the suds from my hair and wondered if perhaps my dad had bought it for my grand homecoming. If this morning was any indication he was most definitely trying to get me to relive some old memories.

I finished in the shower, and wrapped my hair in a towel before drying myself off. When I stepped out, I looked in the fogged up mirror and used the back of my hand to wipe away the condensation. My reflection was blurry as I picked up the toothbrush I kept in the holder next to the sink. Brushing my teeth, I hummed to the last song I had heard on the radio.

When I finished I walked from the bathroom back into my bedroom. I heard movement coming from downstairs but I assumed that it was just my dad flitting about.

"School," I muttered to myself as I looked around for my suitcase. I had only packed a small over night bag, unsure if I was going to stay in town for the night.

It had to be around here somewhere. I looked on either side of the bed but came up empty. Maybe he had pushed it inside of the closet.

I strode across the room and opened the double doors. What lay inside made me gasp out loud and cover my mouth with my hands.

Inside was a full wardrobe of clothes straight out of the eighties. I thumbed through the items noticing everything from fringed jackets to acid wash blue jeans.

"No, no, no, no..." I said. "This can't be."

I nearly cried out to my dad for him to explain why on earth all of my clothes from 1989 were still in my closet when it hit me. Everything from the previous night came flooding back. I hadn't drunk enough to tranquilize a small horse; I had been sent back in time just like the fortune teller had told me.

"But time travel isn't real," I said to myself.

I jumped at the sound of the alarm clock going off again. This time, the DJ spoke from the other end.

_"Hey kids, you just heard a mix of songs played at the MTV Video Music Awards last night. We started our set with The Cure's Just Like Heaven, and if you missed the show last night, you missed one heck of a performance from Madonna. Up next, a new release from the album, Hangin' Tough. Those kids from Bean Town just don't know when to quit. I've got your first listen to, Cover Girl, after these paid announcements."_

New Kids on the Block? I questioned. New song? Hangin' Tough? This was so not happening. There was no way in hell I had actually time traveled back to 1989, my senior year of high school.

"Isabella Marie Swan," my dad yelled. "You have twenty minutes to get downstairs!"

"Shit," I said, stomping my foot. "Okay, this is all just a dream. That's it. I'll go through the motions and when I wake up, I'll be back in the present time. I mean, it could be fun right?"

I had seriously gone insane talking to myself but who else was I going to say all of this to? No one was inside that fortune teller booth with me. And it had to be a dream. Time travel didn't happen. This wasn't _Back to the Future_ and I sure as hell was no Marty McFly. I'd go about my day and when I woke up things would be okay. Or would they really?

If this was real, if I had really been sent back in time, then I had been given a second chance. Things, how I knew them to be, really weren't all that great. I could change my fate, my future. I had to change the fates of six other people too.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said a little louder.

I pulled out what I thought would be an acceptable outfit from my closet. I couldn't really tell. I hadn't dressed like this in, well, twenty years. The white-fringed jacket and tank top paired with pleated knee length shorts looked like the perfect ensemble with the white mid calf boots that had the same fringe as the jacket. It was totally Sloan from Ferris Buelers' Day off.

I dried my hair upside down, letting the gravity of having done it that way give me just enough volume. This wasn't the day of flat irons and I desperately needed one because of the natural waves that cascaded down my back. I eyed my large curling iron on top of my vanity and fired it up, hoping that I could disguise the waves with more applied curls.

I should have remembered how to do all of this. I had previously led this life. It should have come a little more naturally to me. Twenty years is a long time though. Apparently I had forgotten about a lot of things, including the electric blue eye shadow in my hot pink and purple Caboodle.

I picked up the case and turned it around studying it from every angle. I hadn't seen one of these in years. Knowing I had more around here some where, I searched my room until I found two more cases, one smaller and one much larger underneath my vanity. I opened them both to find the smaller one holding jewelry from the era. The larger of the two had all of my hair products.

Aqua Net hairspray, mega hold, mousse, banana clips, scrunchies; I laughed at the last item as I had one in just about every color.

I applied my make up making sure I didn't go overboard with the eyeshadow. I don't care what time you're from, blue eyeshadow is not a good look. It was then, as I put my face on that I realized how much younger I looked. In the bathroom earlier, the glass was too foggy to see anything but here in the light of my bedroom I could see perfectly how fresh my skin looked. No laugh lines, no crow's feet, nothing that showed I was a day over eighteen. I guess appearance wise I wasn't. My mind however was that of a woman that had been scorned. Well, in this second chance, if that's what it really was, I was going to make damn sure that didn't happen again.

I curled a few pieces of my hair, giving it a nice bounce in the form of large curls. I grabbed the Aqua Net and sprayed it liberally over every inch of hair on my head. Feeling satisfied with my look that I had pulled off in 1989, twenty years later, I opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall toward the stairs. The smell of bacon immediately hit my senses. My stomach smelled it too and growled loudly.

I laughed as I skipped down the stairs at the thought of my dad making breakfast.

"Don't burn the house down, dad," I said as I hit the first floor and spun myself around the railing. The opening of the kitchen was right in my view. I walked in and instead of finding my dad hunched over the stove, I saw the one person who had left my life suddenly.

My mother, who had died just after Christmas in 1989, was standing over the stove, carefully removing the bacon from the pan and setting it on a toweled plate. Tears immediately filled my eyes at seeing her.

Since her back was turned, I took every moment I had standing there to really look at her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered, with her short dark hair that had been cut in the same style of Lady Di. My mother always admired her. She was graceful and beautiful, just like my mother.

"Mom," I choked out.

She turned around, a spatula in one hand and a smile on her face.

"Good morning sunshine," she replied brightly. "I was wondering if we were going to have to send the troops up to get you. Hungry?"

I nodded mutely as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her smile fading into a frown as she moved away from the stove to inspect me closer.

"Fine," I was able to stammer out.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I had. If this wasn't real, if I really hadn't time traveled, then who ever thought that this was some kind of funny joke was one sick person.

"Sit," she said, motioning to the chair that was pulled out from the small breakfast table.

I watched her intently as she walked back over to the stove and fixed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for me. She sat the plate in front of me with a smile and then turned back around to open the refrigerator. Pulling out the orange juice and grape jelly, she placed them on the table.

"Eat," she said firmly. "You're too skinny."

Before she could walk away, I reached out and grabbed her hand, afraid that the tears would not be able to be kept at bay. Instead of speaking, I stared. It seemed to be the only thing I could do at the moment.

She stared back at me, her eyes squinting together as I'm sure she tried to assess what was wrong with me. "Thank you," I finally managed to say.

"Oh, you are most definitely sick, or you want something. I'm banking on the latter."

"What? No," I protested.

"Bella, I think I know my daughter better than that. So what is it this time?" she asked, sitting at the table with her plate of food in front of her. "New shoes? A new top?"

"Mom, I swear it's nothing. Maybe I just want to thank my beautiful, wonderful mother."

"Oh my, you're really laying it on thick aren't you? Must be something good to butter me up like this. Beautiful and wonderful, those are some pretty flattering words."

She was smiling so I knew that she was only teasing me, but my answer was as honest as I could muster.

"Mom, really. I don't want anything. Maybe I'm trying to take a step in a different direction. It's a new day after all."

"Yeah and if you don't finish breakfast you're going to be late. Now, eat!"

We ate in mostly silence. I watched her as she did the simplest things, drink her coffee or spread jam on her toast. It was these little acts that I had never noticed before. Back then I had only been focused on one thing; me, myself and I. Now, I could actually sit back and appreciate the woman that I missed terribly.

I look a swig from the glass of orange juice I had been drinking before standing up from the table. My mom rose as well, taking my clean plate from my hands and setting both of ours in the sink.

"You need help with those?" I asked.

"No sweetie. You go. School is waiting for you."

"Ugh," I groaned. "School, really?"

"Yes, really," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't take that attitude with you all year. It's your last one before you leave this house and I can't be a pain to you anymore. Make the most of your senior year, Bella. It's the only time you'll ever be here."

I shook my head because apparently she was wrong. This was my second rodeo at the playing the high school senior. Only this time, I vowed to do things differently. I wasn't sure what that entailed but I knew something had to change if I didn't want to end up the way I did.

I gave my mother a half smile and reached out to hug her neck. She placed a small kiss on my cheek before sending me out the door.

"Bella," she called out as I walked down the walkway that led to the driveway. "You might need this."

She held my purse and keys, along with a few books in her hands. I ran back up the path and took them from her arms returning the kiss she had given me just moments before.

"Have a good day." She waved as I approached my car.

I waved back to her and stopped short when the car I had driven until it crapped out on me my junior year in college came into view. It was a cherry red, 1985 Ford Escort. I looked on the key ring my mom had handed me for the keyless entry, but had to laugh because, this was 1989, and there wasn't keyless entry.

Using the key to unlock the door, I turned it in the lock and opened the handle. Inside, the black leather seats shined. I smiled but all too soon it faded as I saw the manual transmission. I sat down in the driver's seat, tossing my purse and books into the passenger seat before shutting the door closed.

"I haven't driven a stick since I traded this in. Shit, how am I going to remember this?"

The words, said aloud, came out as a whine. I tried to remember exactly how driving a stick worked. Slowly, I pushed down the break and the clutch with each foot and turned the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life. I took a deep breath before removing my foot from the brake and placing it on top of the gas pedal.

With the gearshift in my hand, I wiggled the stick before successfully placing it in reverse. Ever so slowly, I raised the foot that was down on the clutch and pressed down lightly on the accelerator. Gently, the car began to roll backward and I had to give myself a mental high five for getting this far.

As I made my way on the street, I shifted the car into first and gave the car a little too much gas than I intended too. It gunned forward and on instinct I slammed both feet down on the clutch and gas. The car sputtered before it died.

I moved the gearshift from first, back to neutral before giving it another shot. Taking my time the car roared to life and before I knew it, I was coasting down my street with a wide smile on my face because I had successfully shifted it from first to second gear.

"Just like riding a bike," I said to myself.

I felt brave and reached over, as I continued to sail down the street, to turn the radio on. The same DJ that had been on the air when I had been getting ready talked on and on about different artists and songs. Before I knew it, I was singing along to what I considered classic tunes, only for them to have been in release for a few years.

The ride to school wasn't too long. We lived in a fairly populated residential neighborhood and the only high school in town was about a ten minute drive. I flipped the blinker as the entrance to the school came into my view.

I remembered the words of The Cure that woke me up. This really did feel like a dream, but I seriously doubted, going back to high school was going to be anything like Heaven.

_A/N- __**** long note ahead****__ So originally this chapter was, like, 8000 words long. I halved the chapter so now, chapter three- where yes, we'll meet Edward- is already in the que ready to post. _

_If you would all indulge me for one moment while I talk about a little something that I'm working on. April is Autism Awareness month and yours truly will be donating something very special for it. Originally I was going to do an outtake for my Carlisle/Bella story, _You Are, The Only Exception_, but after staring at the 200 or so words that I wrote, it was apparent to me that they only thing they've really been doing in the future is having a lot of sex. So as of right now, I'm placing that particular outtake on the backburner. I'll revisit it eventually, but at the present moment, something else (other than this retro story) has taken over my brain. _

_If you'd like to read the story that I'm submitting, please go to __**thefandomgivesback (.) blogspot (.) com **__and from there, they will tell you how you can donate to this cause. This piece that I'm submitting is the first chapter of the next story that I'm working on. For more information on it, check out my profile where I have a link to the banner that the awesome __**d_inspiration**__ made for me. It is an Edward and Bella pairing and it is loosly based on a movie. _

_Also, for Lent, I gave up twitter. It's been a week. I miss it. But I'm coping. I can be found on there after Easter __**Hollister_1980**__ or for now, you can follow my tumblr where I post pic teases of upcoming chapters and maybe…just maybe I'll post a teaser or two for the first chapter of the story I'm submitting for the Autism compilation. (link in profile)_

_Until I post again on March 31__st__…(maybe on the 24__th__- since chapter 3 is ready to go), I can't wait to hear what ya'll thought about this chapter._

Xoxo  
_Holly_


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Jungle

_A/N- I tried to reply to reviews before I posted this but as usual, FF is being a pain. I'll get to them as soon as it lets me. I promise! Lots of theories surrounding the six people Bella has to help. My lips are sealed!_

_The pre-reading team is amazing and my beta is fabulous! Love you girls to pieces!_

**Stephanie Meyer owns these peeps, but not one of them rocked a mullet. What's up with that?**

Chapter 3  
Welcome to the Jungle

I pulled into the parking lot with ease, traveling down the aisles of different makes and models of cars. It all seemed so surreal. I hadn't seen some of these cars on the streets, in well, years! Old 1970 model trucks and sports cars filled the lot. Trans Am's, Camero's, small Chevy S-10's, and the occasional van littered the area. I found a spot close to the entrance, flanked by a black IROC-Z on one side, and a blue Toyota Tercel on the other.

I grabbed my things from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car, reminding myself yet again as I tried to lock the doors from my key ring, that there wasn't one.

"How in the world did we function without keyless entry," I said as I reopened the door and locked it.

I turned around and scanned the kids floating about the schoolyard. It was easy to make out the different cliques even though, back in the day, I wouldn't have given most of these people a second look. There were your typical eighties kids, flanked in their denim jeans tight rolled at the bottom with converse sneakers or Reeboks on.

Some of the girls rocked the big hair, held high on top of their heads with an entire bottle of hair spray. Members Only jackets were donned by several of the guys and then there were the kids who were your nonconformists. Doc Martins, flannel shirts, and hair beginning to grow past their ears. Those were the ones, I realized, that were ahead of our time. The grunge movement was fast upon us.

Just as I was about to walk into the school and start my senior year all over again, an arm snaked its way around my shoulders and a set of warm lips planted themselves on my cheek. I jumped and pushed the person away with the books in my hands.

As I stepped back, the man that thought we were comfortable enough for this sort of behavior was none other than Jacob. His dark hair was a little long in the back, but not enough to be considered a mullet, which unfortunately for everyone, was popular during this decade.

His jeans were tight and the tongue of his tennis shoes stuck out over the hem of his pants. His shirt was a simple black T-shirt and the sunglasses he wore came straight out of the movie Top Gun.

I was reminded in this moment why I had dated and eventually married him. Jacob was a good-looking guy. Cocky most of the time, but nice to look at none the less. It still didn't excuse the fact that he had cheated on me after fifteen years of marriage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him.

He held his hands up in surrender and backed off slowly. "Damn, baby. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Don't call me baby," I growled.

"Whoa! I think someone got a visit from their fairy period mother." He laughed at himself thinking he had just made the mecca of all funny jokes.

"Kiss my ass, Jacob."

"Shit, you're normally a bitch when you're on the rag but this is a whole new level, even for you. I fear for the unsuspecting at school today." He smiled at me and walked closer trapping my body next to his. His arms were around my waist as he held me tightly. I tried to push myself off of him but he didn't budge. Damn football player and his working out.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My body froze and didn't react to the gesture I'm sure he saw as one of greeting. Finally, he pulled his mouth away from mine and his hold loosened enough so that I could push him away. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, disgusted that he had the nerve to kiss me.

"Don't do that again," I said, my words laced with venom.

"Whatever, babe," he said, waving me off. "Let's just get to class. We've got a crowd to please, or in your case, make a living hell for."

He wrapped his arm around my neck and ushered me into the throes of people that were littering the common area of the school. I walked with him, revolted that he had his arm around me.

"Do you think that maybe you could, I don't know, tone down the PDA a bit? I'm really not comfortable with you having your arm around me acting like nothing has ever happened between us."

He stopped and looked down at me, since he stood all of six feet tall to my lowly five foot three frame. "What are you talking about?" he asked in disbelief. "What happened between us?"

"Oh like you don't remember. You cheated on me you asshole and now you want to act like nothing ever happened."

"Bella, I don't know who you've been listening to but I swear to you that I've never cheated on you. I love you baby," he said his face softening. "I would never hurt you like that."

I needed to reign in my emotions and remember that this wasn't what I knew. It was, but then at the same time it wasn't. Jacob, had in fact, not cheated on me yet or that I knew of at least.

"Are you okay?" he asked and in that one statement I could see the genuine concern in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Things have just been weird this morning. Listen, I'm sorry okay? I'm just not feeling like myself."

"I got'cha. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Jacob," I said with a smile.

"Anything for my future Homecoming Queen."

When we entered the school, kids rushed past us on their way to class. Jacob kissed the top of my head and headed off for homeroom. I stood still and watched everyone flit about. I had no idea where to go or even what direction to go in. How was I supposed to remember my schedule from my senior year?

"Bella!" I heard my named called through the students.

Angela came into view and for the first time since I had arrived back in time, I smiled brightly. "Angela." I waved, thankful to see the familiar face.

"Come on," she said, taking my hand. "We're going to be late for class."

I had no idea what class she meant and I didn't care as long as she got me to the right place.

She led me into a class that I remembered being English. There were quotes from writers on the wall and every student already in attendance had their books opened. As I passed one student, I caught the eye of the title and was glad that I had remembered reading it. Alice in Wonderland, although a Disney favorite, was vastly different than the movie portrayed.

I followed Angela to the middle of the room where two empty desks sat. I sat in the one closest to me and opened my own copy of the book I had been carrying around with me all morning. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the chalkboard. Today's lesson was written for everyone to see.

_Review yourself with chapter one. Discussion will follow._

I opened the book, noticing how appropriate the reading material based on my own predicament was. I scanned the first chapter vaguely recalling what all took place.

_Alice, a bored girl, sat on the riverbank with her sister, when she noticed a talking, clothed White Rabbit with a watch run past her. She followed it down a rabbit hole when suddenly she fell a long way to a curious hall with many locked doors of all sizes. She found a small key to a door too small for her to fit, but through which she saw an attractive garden. She then discovered a bottle labeled "DRINK ME", the contents of which caused her to shrink too small to reach the key. A cake with "EAT ME" on it caused her to grow to such a tremendous size her head hit the ceiling._

I laughed, what I thought was to myself, until I looked up only to see several faces staring back at me. I mouthed a 'sorry' to them all.

"Hey!" I heard Angela say. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head. "I just find the story ironic, that's all."

"Ironic? How so?"

"Class." Our conversation was cut short as the teacher, Mrs. Plum, called us to order. I was thankful that she interrupted when she did because I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to Angela how I found the parallels with Alice in Wonderland versus my own life.

_Oh yes, Angela, let's see. I'm Alice and I've fallen down my own rabbit hole, back to 1989. What's that? Oh yes, see I'm from the future. I've actually lived all of this before. How did I get here you ask? Well, twenty years in the future you and the rest of our friends and mainly Jacob who is my ex-husband, by the way, goaded me into visiting the fortune teller's tent at the annual homecoming carnival. Oh FYI… I totally won Queen in case you were wondering. Instead of giving me something to eat that would make me the size of a giant, or something to drink that made me too tiny to get out of this hell, she gave me the choice to return and make my life better. Oh I didn't mention that my life was terrible? Well, let me inform you that it is. I have no kids, an ex-husband who cheated on me, and to be quite frank, you're the only real friend I've ever had and we haven't spoken in twenty years. But alas, I took her up on her offer and now, here I sit, looking like some helpless victim of the eighties fashion. To top things off, I have to change the lives of six people. No, I don't know who. Sounds fun right? _

I was sure it was a conversation that would have led me straight to the counselor's office and then to a padded cell where I would be fitted for a straight jacket, never to see the light of day again. Then again, if that were to be the case, it would lead me to a much different life than what I had led.

Class carried on for the next hour with discussions being led by Mrs. Plum. I tried to remain as invisible as possible but it fell short the few times I was called on to answer questions. Luckily, my first class of the day hadn't gone as bad as I had expected.

The bell rang and I gathered up my things, remembering as I daydreamed about being thrust back in time, that my next class was math. I hated math then and now, or now/then. Whatever the case, I couldn't stand math.

Angela was thankfully in my math class and when third period rolled around, Angela mentioned how she didn't envy me for having history to go to next. I silently thanked her for reminding me of my class schedule.

I felt I could have taught this class seeing as how I knew what was to be history and what wasn't. But the teacher still held the upper hand as he droned on and on about the civil war.

After third period I was glad for the quietness that study hall provided. I looked over my notes that I had taken in the early morning classes and doodled some to pass the time. All too soon, the bell rang, and everyone raced from their seats to the lunchroom.

I remembered this time of the day with perfectly clarity. My friends and I gathered at the same lunch table situated in the middle of the cafeteria. We ate lunch but mostly we gossiped about the others that filled the room.

I walked into the brightly-lit room and saw several familiar faces already seated at our table. Most of the faces were the much younger versions of the ones I had seen the previous day.

Lauren Mallory, with her perfectly helmet blonde hair, was perched on the end of her chair, sitting to the side, as her legs touched those of Tyler Crowley. He was obviously saying something she found humorous because I could see her laughing and playfully swatting his arm.

Next to Lauren, smacking away at her gum with her ponytail proudly on the side of her head was Jessica Stanley. I internally cringed when I thought about how I was going to have to endure listening to her valley girl speak for however long I was trapped here.

Mike Newton had his arm thrown over the back of Jessica's chair and I almost laughed out loud when I saw what he was wearing. The end of the eighties marked the beginning of hard core rap. NWA, Two Live Crew, and Flava Flav were pretty mainstream. Unfortunately, so were the clothes they brought with them.

Mike wore a baggy shirt with even more so baggy jeans. It wouldn't have surprised me to see a large clock around his neck. When I thought back on it, I was pretty sure I had seen him sport that look before.

I walked hesitantly to the table and sat my books down on the edge, sitting down and looking around the room, appearing bored to my friends around me.

" 'Sup," Mike said with a nod of his head.

I gave him a fake smile, not bothering to show teeth. " 'Sup," I replied in a mocking tone and a nod all my own.

"Ohmygod, Bella!" Jessica started. "Like, did you hear that new song on the radio this morning? Like, it's the best thing I've heard since Debbie Gibson's _Only in My Dreams_."

She said all of this in one breath all the while chomping on that damn bubble gum. Before I could answer her, Lauren piped in.

"Oh, that new song from the New Kids?"

Jessica nodded her head with vigor. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Cover Girl! Did you guys here that they will be in Seattle next month at the mall opening up for Tiffany? I like, so have to be there."

"Whatever," Tyler said with a roll of his eyes.

"How's my favorite soon to be queen doing today?" Jacob asked as he slid in the chair next to mine. He leaned over into my personal space and quickly kissed my cheek without even asking if it was all right. I shuddered lightly.

"On no!" Jessica cried. "Are you, like, sick?"

"No, Bells here just got her monthly bill today. It's nothing."

I elbowed him in the side and huffed my annoyance. "Really? First off, I didn't get my period this morning. Second off, I'd really like for you not to think that you can just kiss me whenever you please. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I'm not okay with it?"

"Ohh..." Lauren's voice rang out. "You didn't get your period and you're moody? Have you two been boinking lately? Maybe you're preggers."

"Ugh!" I cried out. "I'm not pregnant."

"Like I said, PMS," Jacob said, earning a high five from Tyler and a subtle head nod from Mike.

"Whatever. You gross me out," I said, folding my arms over my chest. I wondered to myself for a brief second how my speech was able to flow back into the time period. You gross me out? Really?

"Hey guys," Angela said as she and Ben sat down. I smiled at the two of them, knowing already what their future held.

"Hey," everyone at the table said at once.

"So what's new? Have we missed anything so far?"

"Yeah, apparently Bella here is or is not flooding like the Red Sea," Tyler said as Jacob chuckled at my side.

"Gag me with a spoon," Lauren said, pushing him away from her as he flicked his tongue out at her like the sick pervert he was.

"How are things looking for the homecoming committee, Angela?" I asked, doing my best to take everyone away from whether or not I was just a bitch or I was on my period.

"Good," she said, her eyes lighting up. "We'll talk more last period but so far, so good. You're a shoo-in for queen ya know?"

I did know but I wasn't going to tell them that. I could be a conceited person back in my younger days, but I was here to change my ways. Instead of goading like I would have done, I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows, might be anyone's race this year."

"Babe, please," Jacob said. "It's a given. I'm going to be king and you're going to be my beautiful little queen and together, with the help of these numbskulls," he said, waving his hand to the people gathered at our table, "we're going to rule this school."

The whole table, aside from myself, all hooped and hollered at what I'm sure they considered to be a reveling speech from Jacob. I however sat back wondering just how dense these people, who I thought were friends, could be, except for Angela and Ben who weren't paying a bit of attention.

The rest of the table continued to chat it up while I let my eyes wander around the room. It was funny, my first go round at senior year and I would have been in the middle of whatever mindless conversation they were having. Instead, I sat watching the rest of our classmates sit at tables, talk with friends, and overall just noticing that there were people outside the clique of kids I considered to be friends.

"Ugh," I heard Lauren moan. I turned my head to the side and looked at her. Her nose was scrunched up and it made her look really ugly.

"What?" Jessica said, following her gaze to the opposite side of the room. I let my drift to where they were both looking.

"That," Lauren said her voice laced with disgust.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Rosalie Hale. She's so...gross. I mean, look at her."

I looked at whom she was referring to. Rosalie Hale was one of the girls you didn't bother to mess with, even though, I knew I had. She honestly looked like she had been ridden hard and put away wet. Or for more of a pop reference, she looked like a total rocker chick. Her platinum blonde hair was teased high on top of her head. She was in serious need of a root job but given the time frame I was currently in, blonde hair with dark roots was all the rage.

Her jeans looked as if they had been painted on her, they were so tight. She wore a black leather jacket and I wondered if maybe she was a part of some sort of motorcycle gang. Overall however, Rosalie was actually really pretty.

Jessica spoke, drawing me out of my reverie. "I heard she did a gang bang with the football team last year. I mean who, like, does that?"

"Trash, that's who," Lauren replied.

"Do you know that for a fact?" I finally said, intercepting the dirty talk.

Lauren scoffed at my question. "Bella, look at her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she's been around the block a few times. We should totally do something to her."

"I'm game!" Jessica said because she couldn't think for herself. She just did whatever any one said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, well, well," another voice rang from behind me. "Bella Swan I hear you are the shoo-in for queen."

I turned in my seat and the laughter that fell from my mouth couldn't have been held back, if I had tried really hard. Standing before me in all his bad fashion glory was Emmett McCarty, star wide receiver for the football team. He wore his MC Hammer pants proudly only because I was sure the NFL had endorsed a pair very similar. His muscle shirt, that wasn't homemade but intentionally bought that way, hung loosely from his body. It wasn't so much the outfit that had me in a rage of laughter as it was his hair.

Now, it had been a while since I had seen the hair styles of the eighties. Sure big hair, perms, even side ponies were all the rage. Even Jacob's hair had caught me by surprise but Emmett? Emmett took the cake.

His permed mullet hung off the back of his neck and around his shoulders. It was neatly trimmed at the top, but long and free toward the back. I could tell he had used mouse this morning to achieve just the right look for the curls. Jacob had a similar hairstyle but where he was more of an AC Slater look, Emmett was full on East Bound and Down. Not that any of them would have known what the hell I was talking about.

I clenched my stomach because the laughing was sending pains through out my body.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, a smile big and wide on his face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head but continued to laugh. I pointed at him and then wiped the tears that had creased at the corner of my eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have a booger or something?"

"No," I finally said, coming up for air.

"Don't mind her," Jacob cut in. "She hasn't been herself today. What's up big guy?"

"Oh not much," Emmett said, eyeing me no doubt waiting for another outburst of giggles. "Just wanted to come by and say hey and that I heard Bella here was golden for queen."

"Fer sure," Jacob gloated and slid next to me to wrap his arm around my shoulder. "My girl is going to take the competition down."

"We'll see," Emmett offered in rebuttal. "No offense princess but I think this year, I'll be escorting one of the lucky contenders."

"Doubtful," Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Ditto. Mike and I have already made plans to go," Jessica said, taking Mike's hand in hers. He nodded his head to Emmett but remained mute on the subject.

"And who says that I was even talking about any of you Betties? Maybe you're going to have some new competition this year?"

The girls looked taken a back at his accusation that anyone other than us could make up the homecoming court.

"And please tell us who you have in mind?" Lauren said with a smirk on her face.

"Anyone one of these lovely ladies, maybe even her," he pointed across the room where Rosalie Hale had just exited the lunchroom.

Lauren and Jessica burst out in laughter. "You can't be serious, Em?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, she'll be on the court when pigs fly."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Stranger things have happened, Lauren. Besides, the competition will be nice. Someone new and different. Emmett," I said, redirecting the conversation to him. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck, toots. I've got mad skills."

I laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Whatever you say there beefcake."

"I gotta bolt, I'll see you around later?" he asked the table.

Everyone mumbled either a yeah or a later back to Emmett. When he was out of earshot, I could feel Jacob practically breathing down my neck.

"That guy has taken too much supplement. There is no way anyone is going to win that title over you."

"Really? You're getting pissy over some stupid title? Believe me, there are more important things than losing a homecoming crown," I said to him.

I saw Angela from the corner of my eye, still sitting at the table with Ben. Her head was bent down like she was trying to hide the smile from her face.

"You," he said pointedly, "need to take a chill pill. What the hell has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," I huffed out.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it passes soon. Tyler, you ready man?"

Tyler nodded and stood from the table. He and Jacob walked away, with not so much as a kiss on the cheek. My insides jumped for joy.

"We need to bail too," Lauren said gathering her things. "Jessica, you coming?"

Jessica smacked at her gum and nodded her head. The action making her pony tail that was planted firmly on the top of her head bounce up and down.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Angela came to my side and patted my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," she said with a warm smile. "It's nice to see that you're not worked up over this homecoming thing."

I looked at her and smiled back. "Yeah, like I said, there are more important things to worry about."

Like who in the hell the six people were I had been sent back to change.

"What'cha got next?" Angela asked as we walked together out of the lunchroom.

"Um..."

I ran my class schedule through my head. English, history, math, "Biology!" I all but yelled.

"Whoa, settle down now," Angela said with a light chuckle. "Someone excited to learn about cells and molecules?"

Before I could answer, Angela had slowed her pace preparing to descend into a different hallway than the one I was headed for.

"So I'll see you after right? We've got plans to discuss homecoming."

"Yeah, see ya."

The science wing wasn't too far from the cafeteria. I remembered the teacher, Mr. Banner, as being a man who had slowly descended from the trends of the seventies into the eighties. Where once his afro was so big you could see it coming down the hallways from the opposite end, now it was cropped close to his head and had the unmistakable sheen of Soul Glo. You always knew when Mr. Banner was entering a room as well. The click of his tap shoes against the linoleum floors always signaled his arrival. And as for what he did in his supply closet? No one ever saw him but the smell of reefer and smoke always appeared when he opened the door.

When I saw the man in question standing right outside his classroom door, I knew I was in the right place.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, on time for class today? Thank you for your promptness," he said condescendingly. "Remember, this ain't Burger King. You can't have it your way right away."

"Um...yeah," I shrugged. "I'm ready to learn, what can I say?"

When I stepped into the room, I knew that my table was closer toward the back. Most of the seats had already been filled. As I gazed across the room, my eyes fell upon one of the few empty chairs in the class. I gasped out loud when I looked closer at the person that shared the lab table with me.

"Edward," I said in a whisper, my hand covering my mouth.

I took baby steps to my seat, prolonging the stare down I was having with him, even though he hadn't lifted his head to look at me. The first thought that came to my mind was what Angela had said to me at the homecoming carnival. _He had a crush on you_. Did he really? How come I had never noticed him before? Sure, he wasn't in the popular group, but at this stage in the game, I knew that I would have to change my involvement with them anyway.

He was the complete opposite as Jacob in the looks department. His hair was much lighter, verging on a light brown color and completely unruly. He had a slender frame, unlike Jacob who was a beefed up muscle machine.

As I approached my seat, his eyes shifted from the page he had been writing on to me. I offered him a weak smile as I sat down, one in which he kindly returned. I took my textbook, notebook, and a pen, and sat them all in front of me on the desk. I tried to make it look as natural as possible that I was stealing glances at him from the corner of my eyes. I was in admiration at the beauty he possessed. Seriously? Why didn't I notice him twenty years ago? Oh, I know why. Because you had your head so far shoved up Jacob and the rest of those yahoo's asses you could smell shit for days. Well, not anymore. I was a new Bella, with new goals in mind. For starters, get Edward Cullen to talk to me.

I opened my mouth to say hello just as the bell rang and Mr. Banner called the class to order.

"I hope you all brushed up on your reading assignment from last night because…SURPRISE," he said waving his little hands around. "Pop quiz today."

I sunk in my chair and grumbled. Great. I could barely remember the trends of the eighties, how in the hell was I supposed to remember biology?

_A/N- I hope I took you all on a nice ride back to the eighties with the slang. As for Mr. Banner, he is modeled after my art teacher in high school. Straight up pot smoking, tap shoe wearing, crazy ass man. And he really would go around saying, "This ain't Burger King. You can't have it your way right away." Ah..._

_Next update on March 31st. Until then...leave me some love!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


	4. Chapter 4 Fight for your right

_A/N- Good day everyone! I've been impressed with everyone's guesses on the six so far. Maybe one might take place today? Hm….. lettuce find out._

_Special thanks to my pre-reading team and my most wonderful beta who goes above and beyond for me._

**Stephanie Meyer owns Bella and Edward being lab partners but she didn't make them study Medel's Law.**

Chapter 4  
Fight For Your Right

The grumble I sighed was loud enough to catch Edward's attention. That wasn't to say I was the only one in the room who was less than prepared for today's pop quiz. It seemed I wasn't alone.

I heard him chuckle lightly to himself at my misfortune of not having been prepared. Without staring at him too hard, I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. He put his head down slightly, not looking in my general direction.

He had a strong jaw and the longest eyelashes I had ever seen on a man. Hell, I hadn't seen those kinds of lashes on most women. I was immediately jealous of his beautiful features. Imagine if I had eyelashes that long and thick. I'd never have to wear mascara or even fake lashes. Not that mine were short my any means, but his...his were hypnotic as I watched them brush against his skin with every flutter of his eyes.

"Okay, class," Mr. Banner called. "Take out a sheet of paper and begin."

He flipped up the drop down screen to reveal a set of five questions written on the chalkboard. I sat, gaping at the board, trying to decipher if anything written made the first lick of sense to me.

_Question one- Give me Mendel's First Law_

_Question two- Give me Mendel's Second Law_

_Question three- What is a phenotype?_

_Question four- What is genetics?_

_Question five- A phenotype ratio of 9:3:3:1 in the offspring of a mating of two organisms heterozygous for two traits is expected when?_

I wasn't sure how long I stared at the blackboard. In my head, I willed the answers to just appear. Where was Winona Rider when I needed her? She obviously had not prepared me efficiently in the journey through time. Had she done so, I might have brushed up on my Mendelian.

I slumped forward in my chair and rested my chin on my palm. This was useless. I could stare at this board all day and the answers would never appear. My eyes cut across to Edward who was fast away at writing his answers down. He stilled, I assumed feeling hot under my scrutinizing gaze and slowly, not to draw attention from anyone around us, he lifted his arm off of his paper and inched it toward me. I could see all of his answers perfectly.

I bit my lip and for one millisecond I considered cheating. I mean, it obviously wasn't the first time I had done it. And if I promised myself that this would be the only time, it would make it right. Right? Wrong, my conscious screamed at me. This is what I did then. I was trying not to be that girl.

I turned away from him in my chair so that my back was facing him. I couldn't do that. It was wrong on so many levels. I had to be a big girl and own up to the fact that I sucked in biology.

The minutes of class ticked by and I had barely made any leeway on my assignment. I sighed deeply and began writing anything down just to make it look like I had tried. Mendel's Law was so far out of my realm that I didn't even make an attempt at them. For Genetics, I gave the best half-ass answer I could muster as well as guessing what a phenotype was.

When the bell rang, everyone scattered from their desks and began to drop off their quizzes at Mr. Banner's desk. With a faint smile, I laid mine down on top of the rest and walked out of the classroom, my head hung in defeat.

Before I exited the room, I turned around hoping to catch Edward's eye. I wanted to thank him for what he should not have even considered doing for me. He was talking to Mr. Banner so I thought that maybe if I waited outside of the classroom I'd have a better chance of telling him not to do it again.

Just as I stepped over the threshold from the classroom to the hallway, a set of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"How'd the pop quiz go?" Jacob asked, smiling.

"You knew?" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I meant to say something at lunch but with Emmett and his lame attempt to psyche you out about homecoming queen I kind of lost track. Besides, you're mood swings today have had my mind all a jumble."

I tried to break out of his grasp but he only held on tighter. I turned my head so that I could at least stop Edward when he left, but the last I saw of him was his back as he retreated, walking in the opposite direction from me.

"Come on, babe," Jacob said, pulling me away from the classroom. "I'll walk you to class."

I struggled but I was finally able to break away from his hold. I huffed and puffed like the great big wolf I felt I was and pushed him away. "I can walk myself, thank you."

I marched away from him and knew where I was headed. It was the last class of the day, if you really wanted to call it that. It was supposed to be gym, but somehow, my little group of friends always managed to be excused from sporting the tacky standard uniform and participating in dodge ball or volleyball, or whatever kind of ball game the teacher had planned. Instead, we used the hour to plan the social events for the school or just to gossip.

I stepped into the gymnasium to see that the girls I had lunched with were already sitting off to the side on the bleachers. The gym, for the moment, was relatively quiet since most of the kids were in the locker rooms changing clothes.

I walked across the shiny wood floor, my shoes squeaking with every step I took and sat down on the bottom row of bleachers, tossing my books down with a little more force that I had intended.

"What's got you're panties in a wad?" Lauren asked as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

"Nothing, just not having that great of an afternoon."

"Banner's quiz?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. A girl could have used the heads up."

"Heads up on what?" Angela asked as she joined us.

"Banner gave a pop quiz in bio today."

"He did?" she asked with a frown. "I have him third period and we didn't get one."

"I think it was just the even number classes," Lauren stated. Jessica who had been sitting next to her looking into her own mirror as she fluffed the ridiculous hair that was on top of her head, looked at Lauren with a perplexed expression.

"Even number classes?" she questioned.

"Yeah, airhead," Lauren continued with a roll of her eyes. "You know like, two-four-six-eight?"

"Oh," Jessica said smiling and nodding her head up and down. "Who do we appreciate?"

We all stopped talking and stared at Jessica. "What?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "It rhymed and I like rhymes."

Just like that the conversation ceased and Angela began our homecoming discussions where we spent the better part of the hour talking about the theme and color schemes.

"We've got three weeks until spirit week. I've made a list of the themes for each day," she said as she passed us each a sheet of paper that told what each day during homecoming week would offer.

"When are they doing the nom's?" Lauren questioned.

"The two weeks leading up to spirit week. During those weeks, kids will have the chance to nominate one boy and one girl. We'll announce the nominees the week prior to homecoming week so that you all can get your coronation dresses."

We all nodded and looked over the generic list of things that they proposed would help us get in the spirit.

"Oh my gosh," Lauren said in a tone that warranted she was put out. "Look at her. I mean, is she too cool for school or what?"

My eyes traveled to where she was looking and I saw Rosalie Hale leaning against the far wall of the gym, one foot planted on the ground while the other rested against the wall. Her arms were folded over her chest and she looked like she would have rather been anywhere than where she was.

"Just look at her," Lauren said again. "I mean, who does she think she is, not having to dress for gym?"

"Who do we think we are?" I retorted.

Three pairs of eyes looked at me with disbelief.

"We," Lauren sternly said, "are the most popular girls in this school. We can do whatever the hell it is we please."

I rolled my eyes. "We are no better than her," I argued.

"We are ten times better than that trash," Lauren stated, her voice rising. "We have it all. Looks, guys, and in three weeks, one of us," she said, stressing the word one and looking at me fiercely as if she was challenging the idea that I would be the one named queen, "will be named homecoming queen."

"Whatever," I said, waving my hand in the air. "Think what you want."

"You seriously need to check your attitude before you walk in the door, missy. Now, what can we do to show little miss hellion over there that she is not as high on the social totem pole as us?"

Rosalie kicked herself off the way and began to walk around to the side of the gym where we were sitting. Lauren giggled and rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"Just follow my lead girls."

As Rosalie came closer to us, I got a gut feeling that whatever she had in mind was wrong. My conscious was really working in overdrive today. First I didn't cheat off of Edward, something I would have done at one time and never thought twice about. Now, it was telling me that making fun of Rosalie Hale was wrong also.

"Hey Rosalie," Lauren called out.

Rosalie turned her head and frowned at Lauren. "Um, Bret Michaels called. He said he wants his stripper pole back. But first he asked that maybe you could disinfect it. Ya know, just in case you left any kinds of diseases on it."

Lauren laughed and Jessica joined in with her. I sat motionless, not laughing and not saying anything in Rosalie's defense. Angela was sitting behind us and I heard her take in a sharp intake of breath through her mouth. She, like I, didn't speak or make any sort of sounds either.

Rosalie glared at the two laughing girls before her red lips turned up into a wicked smirk. "Is that so? Well, if you knew that I guess it's because you're mom is next in line to use the pole. But don't worry. I get myself checked every six months but from what I've heard; mommy dearest is the one who has to have a prescription filled for the clap."

A loud laugh escaped my lips at Rosalie's retort. I did nothing to cover the sounds as she successfully threw the insult back onto Lauren.

Lauren's mouth was opened just slightly and the look of horror and shock on her face was enough to capture as one of the Kodak moments. As Rosalie walked away, leaving the gym through the back doors, Lauren turned in her seat and gave me a look that could cut through glass. I was still laughing, not caring that she was obviously pissed.

"Thanks for going along with that one there, Bella. Some friend you are. I know," she said, raising her finger in the air like she had just come up with the most brilliant idea. "Why don't you go and run after your new friend. Maybe she can give you tips on how to look like an uber slut."

"Oh please, Lauren. You're just pissed that she got the better insult in."

"Whatever, she'll pay for that."

"I don't know. I really don't think you could take Rosalie in any sort of fight. For starters, she looks like she could kick your ass from here to Tokyo. Secondly, if it's an insult war you want to engage her in, well, I think it's pretty obvious that she's more qualified in that area too."

The bell rang and Lauren huffed as she took her things and stomped down the bleachers. "Jessica, Angela, you coming?"

Jessica gathered up her things in a hurry and shuffled down the steps right to Lauren's side. Angela held back, picking up her backpack slowly. I waved goodbye to the girls with the tips of my fingers, which earned me an eye roll and a flip of Lauren's hair as she and Jessica left the gym.

"Angela, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

She nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder with a smile. I walked out of the door and toward the parking lot when I saw Rosalie leaning against the brick building of the gym.

She was perched against the wall, watching the others scatter about the parking lot. In a way, it almost seemed creepy that she was hanging back. I had to wonder if maybe, she herself was plotting some sort of revenge against Lauren. Not that I could have blamed her in the least if she had been.

Her blonde hair was obviously achieved with bleach. And just like Lauren had mentioned earlier, her dark roots gave away that she was not a true blonde. She was tall, at least five foot seven. She had the body of a model or like Tawny Kitaen. Yeah, Rosalie Hale was definitely the type of girl I could picture getting down and dirty in a rock video.

Her leather jacket was open just slightly in the front revealing a tight white tank top. It wasn't as if I was trying to get an eye full, but it was obvious that she was very well endowed in the boob department. They were spilling out over the top without the help of a wonder bra. That made me ask myself if Victoria's Secret had even come out with the Wonder Bra.

I walked over to Rosalie, keeping my head held high. My sole purpose was to apologize to her for Lauren's antics. It wasn't right. We were no better than Rosalie. We were all just struggling teens trying to get through the most difficult times in our young lives. Sure, high school was supposed to be the best time of your life, but let's face it, high school could be brutal.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said with a smile the closer I walked to her.

She lifted her head and gave me the once over, looking back to the parking lot that had diminished in people. She said nothing to my polite hello but I figured that maybe she hadn't heard me, or she was ignoring me.

"Listen," I began, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what Lauren said to you earlier and to commend you on a really good comeback."

Her eyes shifted to me as she kept her face neutral. No smile, no frown, just no emotion. "Aww...does someone feel guilty? Listen Bella, I don't need your pity."

Without another word, she kicked herself from the wall and waltzed toward the parking lot. I stood with my mouth agape as I watched her strut away. _So much for trying to be nice_, I thought to myself, before I walked the same path Rosalie had just taken to get to my own car.

"What a day," I thought out loud. "From cheating ex-husbands who don't know that they are cheating ex-husbands, to friends who are really mean and self-centered, to damn biology quizzes. This day has pretty much all around sucked."

I was thankful that no one was in earshot of my mumbling. I would have hated for people to see me walking around talking to myself. That was all I needed. Bella Swan, Forks High's "it" girl, loses her mind as she walks around campus talking nonsense to herself.

I sighed as I got to my car, neglecting to remember again that the antique machine still didn't have power locks. I threw my backpack into the passenger seat and with better luck than this morning; I was able to start the car without stalling out again.

I drove out of the parking lot, the window down, and my arm propped on the window sill. A small girl walking down the street caught my attention. She had short, dark hair, and as I neared her, I could see a streak of purple running through it. I slowed the car as I approached her. Maybe she would like a ride home. I mean, those boots couldn't have been comfortable to walk in.

She was wearing tall laced up Doc Martins with hot pink tights under a black frilly skirt. A black cropped jacket was around her shoulders and her backpack was thrown over one of her arms.

"Hey," I called out as I came right up on her. "You want a ride?"

She stopped and looked at me, then the car before she resumed her pace. "No thanks."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure," she said again.

I felt bad just driving off. Who knew how far she had to walk? "Those shoes can't be that comfortable," I said giving it one last go.

"I said I'm fine!" she said, her voice much louder than it had been. "Besides, I'm trying to break them in."

I nodded and gave her a half smile which she did not return. "Suit yourself. Be careful," I called out as I gave the car a little more juice.

I drove the short drive home, for some reason sad that no one had attempted to see that I was putting a new foot down in my second go round at senior year. How could they though? I was a royal bitch to most people in that school. They probably thought it was some sort of facade meant to help me garner more votes for queen. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

It was apparent to me, though. I had to distance myself from the people I had considered friends at one time. They obviously had gotten me no where.

I pulled into the driveway, not shocked that my dad's car was not there. It was still early in the day and if my memory served me, he wouldn't be home from the station until after five.

I jumped out of the car, remembering to lock the door from the inside. After one day maybe I was getting the hang of being back in 1989. I could only hope, I mused. It also seemed that after one day, I had my work cut out for me. I tried to help people but it ended to no avail. Maybe they weren't the people I was sent to change. Or if they were, maybe this was going to be a lot harder than I had even considered.

I walked in the house and set my bags down at the door. "Hey mom," I called. The sensation of speaking to my mother still had not sunk in yet. "I'm home."

She walked from the living room to where it met with the living room. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?"

"Eh..." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I've had better. What 'cha making?" I asked.

I could detect a faint aroma of something delicious coming from the kitchen. My mom smiled brightly. "Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and garlic bread."

My mouth watered at her words. This was one of my favorite dishes she made. I had attempted, several times, after she had died to recreate the meal but I was always missing something.

"Need any help?" I asked. This was one change, for me that I knew I had to make. Not only would I be able to finally take note of everything that she did to the food, it would give me the chance to actually spend some time with her. It was sad that I knew how awful I had been in my previous life. I hardly spent anytime with her and it wasn't until after she had died that I realized this.

"Really?" her expression shocked. I nodded. "Well...yeah, I'd love for you to help."

A smile graced my lips as I followed my mom into the kitchen. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"Why don't you start peeling the potatoes? The peeler is right over there," she waved her hand toward the cabinets right beside me. "Just grab a bag from under the counter there and put it in the sink to catch the peels."

My mom was sporting a cute paisley apron around her waist. "You mind if I grab one of your aprons?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head no. I walked to the drawer that housed a few aprons and pulled one out. I slid my jacket from my shoulders and draped it over the back of the kitchen chair before I tied the apron around my own waist. I grabbed the peeler and the bag of potatoes that were sitting on the counter and began washing and peeling, just as I had remembered doing. It was an easy enough job, one I knew I couldn't screw up, but it wasn't the process of the mashed potatoes that piqued my interest. I wanted to know how she made her oh so yummy meatloaf.

"You all done?" she asked. I nodded my reply. "Go ahead and grab a cutting board and start cutting them into small pieces. When you're done there, put them in that pot I have on the stove and fill it with water."

I knew how to do this, but I made it seem like I didn't. I was enjoying my uninterrupted time with my mom so much that I felt tears prickle the outside of my eyes. I made a quick move to wipe the moisture away before she asked questions. She didn't need to know what I knew. Hell, it was bad enough that I knew.

"I'm really surprised at you, Bella," my mom said as she began to knead at the ground hamburger meat.

"Oh yeah," I said looking over my shoulder at her. "Why's that?"

"I don't know. Normally you wouldn't be caught dead helping me in here. It's nice," she said after a brief pause.

I walked over to the stove to grab the pot she had mentioned before and brought it back over to my little make shift station, filling it with the diced potatoes. I filled it with water and set it back on the stove, turning the heat up and placing the lid to cover it. When I was done, I walked behind my mother and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned her head back, resting it against my own.

"You sure there isn't something that you want?" she teased. I laughed against her body, feeling it shake in the process.

"No, nothing. Just want to spend some time with my mom. And maybe learn this awesome meatloaf recipe."

She laughed this time as I pulled away and stood next to her at the counter. "Well," she began. "First you take the meat and knead it in the bowl. Then you grab some diced onions and mix them in. Add garlic salt and maybe a little garlic powder, depending on your taste..."

"You don't measure it out?" I asked, watching as she just dashed the seasonings in the bowl.

"Nah, no use in dirtying up a measuring spoon for something as small as this. After that, add an egg and some crushed up crackers. It'll help the meat stick together."

"Got it," I said, watching the way she made the whole process look so effortless.

I knew all of these steps, although, I never knew that she just eyed the seasonings.

"Sweetie, can you go check on the potatoes?"

I turned around to see steam and water coming out of the sides of the closed pot. "Crap!" I yelled.

I could hear my mother's laughter behind me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, humor evident in my tone.

"Yeah," she said still giggling. "You need to keep better watch of it."

"Yeah, yeah," I said still smiling. I turned down the heat of the stove and placed the lid back on the pot, not closing it all the way. This way left the steam to escape without another boil over.

"Hey," my mom said, touching my elbow as I was hovering over the stove. Her voice was low and soft. I turned around my smile slowly fading as I saw the look on her face. She looked like she was seconds away from crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, wiping her eyes from the tears that had escaped. "I'm just really glad that you decided to forgo gossiping on the phone with Lauren or Jessica or killing brain cells watching those pointless videos on that MTV, to spend some time with me. I know how uncool it is for a teenage girl to hang with her mom."

"Stop, please," I begged her, my own tears falling now. I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you," I whispered into her hair. "I want to do this. Besides, how will I ever be able to replicate your meatloaf if I don't watch you make it?" I said, trying to make light of our emotional moment.

That earned a laugh from my mother and before I knew it, our tears were dried and we were forming the log that would be our meatloaf.

"Okay, the final step is the most important. The glaze." She grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squeezed a generous amount into a mixing bowl. "Next, the secret ingredient." I watched as she walked to the pantry and returned with a bag of brown sugar. Of course! No wonder I was never able to get it right. I had no idea that she used brown sugar in the glaze.

"I use a lot because I like mine really sweet just like how my daughter is." She tapped the end of my nose with her finger and we both smiled. "Four tablespoons ought to do it."

She mixed the two ingredients together before pouring it over the top of the meatloaf. There was so much that it ended up covering the entire log, and not just the top.

"Now, in thirty minutes, we eat!" she beamed.

We finished supper, laughing and cutting up. I told my mom about my day at school, how Jacob was on my nerves and how Lauren was down right mean to a girl she believed to be lower than us. My mom listened and nodded and offered only one bit of advice as we set the table.

"Bella, you can't account for anyone else's actions other than your own. If you make nice and be the sweet girl that I know you are, then people will see that too."

She was right. I was a sweet girl. I didn't necessarily show it often but maybe that was part of this big change I had to make.

We finished setting the table just as the front door opened. My dad shuffled in, took off his work jacket and slipped off his boots at the front door.

My family wasn't well off by any means but we got by. Hard working middle class was what we could have been labeled. I never went without, but I wasn't the girl who had the brand new car when she turned eighteen or the credit card with unlimited funds. My dad worked hard as the police chief.

He walked into the kitchen, my mom meeting him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other gently yet with enough passion to know that those two were still madly in love.

"Smells good," he murmured before striding over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Bella helped with dinner so she's just as much to thank for everything as I am."

My dad dug around in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and took out a crisp twenty-dollar bill. Without word, he handed it over to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I know you want something," he said. "Saves you the trouble of having to ask."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I don't want anything."

"Sure, you say that now. Now, ladies, come on, I'm starving."

We all gathered at the table and ate our dinner with a comfortable conversation flowing around us. My dad told us about his day and I skirted around the big issues in my own. My mom gave me a playful wink as I gave him a watered down version of the events that had taken place.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time the three of us had sat down together for dinner. I knew it had to be some time before my mom had passed but the details were murky. Regardless, I hardly remembered actually talking to my parents even when I did join them for dinner. It was a nice change of pace. Of course, that seemed to be the word of the day. Change.

We finished dinner and I began clearing plates from the table. My mom and dad stayed rooted to their chairs watching me move about the small room.

"She must want something really big if she's doing the dishes of her own free will." I heard my dad say to my mother.

"I don't know Charlie, maybe she just wants to help out."

"Doubtful," he said then paused. "You don't think she's in any trouble do you?"

"Will you guys stop?" I yelled, laughing at the two of them as they tried to conjure up excuses for my behavior. "I don't want anything nor have I done anything wrong. Is it so wrong for a girl to just want to spend a little time with her parents?"

"She's sick," my dad deadpanned. "That has to be it. Come here," he instructed.

I walked over to him still sitting at the table. His face was serious, the total opposite of my mother's small smile on her lips. He placed his hand on my forehead and then on each cheek.

"She doesn't feel feverish. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

I playfully swatted at his arm. He smiled and my mom started giggling. I couldn't hold my own back as I joined in with her.

"You need some help, hun?" my dad asked my mom as he rose from his chair.

"No, I think I got it."

The phone rang just as my dad had kissed both my mother and me thanking us for a wonderful meal. He picked it up as he passed by on his way to the living room.

"Hello," he answered.

"Yeah, she's right here, hang on one sec."

"And so it begins. You'll be back to your old self in no time," he teased. "Jessica is on the phone."

"Thanks. Mom, do you want me to stay and help you?"

"No, you go and take your call. You've done more than enough this evening."

I nodded. "Dad, I'll take it upstairs."

I heard my dad tell Jessica that I would be just a few seconds. I raced upstairs wondering why on earth Jessica would be calling me, especially since I didn't join in with her and Lauren when they were making fun of Rosalie.

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me and plopped down on my bed, picking up the phone and crossing my ankles together.

"Hey Jess," I said as I answered.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" she asked. I could hear the smacking noises she was making with her gum through the phone.

"Um...nothing. You called me remember?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled. "So guess what that bitch Rosalie did to me after school."

"I don't know. Couldn't have been much, I saw her outside the gym just after you and Lauren left."

"Duh! That's what I'm talking about. She was standing against the wall and she had the nerve to tell me that after Lauren's mom was finished with the stripper pole that my mom was using it next! She had the goddamn nerve to say that shit to my face! My mother is a god fearing church woman!"

"I wonder how well she'd take to hearing you say the Lord's name in vain then."

"What?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that told me she had no idea what I had just said. "I didn't use his name in vain. I used it before the word damn."

I rolled my eyes. Jessica had to be the most clueless person I had ever met. Why hadn't I seen this twenty years ago?

"Anyway, I'm going to get that bitch tomorrow. I'm going to call her out in front of the whole school. You mark my words, Bella; she will not get away with insulting me. Oh!" she exclaimed, her tone going from rage to innocent in a matter of seconds. "The new Madonna vid is on. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye," I said as the dial tone sounded in my ear.

I turned over on the bed, my back against the mattress and grabbed a pillow, holding it tight to my chest. I sighed deeply wondering what exactly Jessica's ultimate goal was going to be when she told the whole school she thought Rosalie was a...well she never really said, but I had to imagine that it wasn't anything nice. I closed my eyes and it was like a tidal wave of memories that came flooding back.

I remembered the day that we told the whole school that Rosalie Hale was at the pharmacy filling a prescription for herpes. It started off just like the game telephone. We each told one person, who told another, who told another. Before the end of the day, the rumor we had started about Rosalie was floating all over the school. It ruined her reputation from that day forward. She was no longer just the bad ass chick with the killer bod; she was the bad ass chick with a STD. From what I remembered, no guy would touch her after that.

It was one thing to say something when it was just us girls around, as Lauren had done that day in gym, but it was another to start a rumor, letting it escalate around the entire school. I had a willing part in her demise all those years ago. I played along, not really caring one way or other what people thought about her. To me, she was another girl not in my way of all the things I wanted, all the materialistic things that got me nowhere when it all really mattered.

I knew I could stop myself from doing it again and I was going to make damn sure that Lauren or Jessica did not have the chance to start the gossip either. There was just no way, now that I was back, that I was going to let them break some innocent girl. Sure, she may not have been innocent but we didn't know that. She was teased and picked on because we were scared of her. She was a threat, plain and simple. Not this time. Not in 1989 part deaux was I going to be apart of the undoing of some helpless victim. Tomorrow I vowed to stand up for what I believed in, even if I was standing alone.

_A/N- I know, Bella was kind of a bitch back in the day and that's why she's changing things. Looks like maybe she's already begun on someone, or maybe two people already? Rosalie is the first she has begun to change. It won't be until the end that you find out what did happen to her versus what does happen to her. Does that make sense? LOL _

_Can't wait to hear what you all think. I thought Jasper was introduced in this chapter but he'll be up next. And then…we'll have met the whole gang._

_Next update on April 14__th__. In the meantime, I'm still on twitter hiatus but I'm getting so much done as far as writing goes. Yay me! Have a great weekend everyone. Today is my Friday!_

_Xoxo  
__Holly_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm on Fire

_A/N- Hello beautiful people! Here is the next installment of our trip back to the 80's. I told everyone in review replies that I was going to post a teaser on my tumblr. Well, tumblr decided to be a PITA and wouldn't let me in the site. So, your teaser was a picture of the Marlboro Man. Who, oh who, could that be? _

_Thank y'all so much for reading, reviewing, adding this to your favorites and so forth. I really appreciate it! _

_Big hugs to my awesome pre-readers I'm lucky enough to call friends and to my beta who is always there for me. Love you girls!_

_**I don't own anything Twilight related, nor do I own anything that has to do with the emerging alternative music scene that took over the nineties that might be mentioned in this chapter. However, I can own up to the fact that I do remember seeing Like A Prayer for the first time on MTV. **_

Chapter 5  
I'm on Fire

The next morning, I was awakened in the same fashion as the day before. The alarm clock blared some classic rock song; at least it was in my eyes. My dad knocked on the door after I had hit snooze for the third time, all but yelling for me to get up or I'd be late.

I dressed, still unsure if I was even putting together a decent outfit. Today I decided to go with a cute pair of low-heeled pumps and leggings with a skirt. It was softer and more feminine than the outfit of the girl I had tried to give a ride home to the day before. Speaking of...today I decided I would learn who she was and again try and tempt her with a ride home. In my head I kind of sounded like some deranged psycho. Hopefully she wouldn't start yelling "stranger danger". That was the last thing I needed.

Downstairs my dad had already left for work and my mom was once again over the stove fixing us some breakfast. We chatted a bit about nothing more than what we expected out of the day. I tried to learn what my mom did during the day while dad was at work and I was at school. It seemed that my mom volunteered at the local library on Tuesdays and Thursdays reading to the preschool children. Why I had never known that about my mother didn't come as a shock to me. It wasn't like, in my previous time here, I sought out her company. I could see now that I had missed so much about her. Who she was, what she liked to do. I knew that getting to know so much about her would ultimately make matters of the heart worse when she died.

I said goodbye and grabbed my things, rushing out of the door to get to school. I smiled when I reached the car and immediately put the key in the lock. I was proud of myself for not reverting back to present time. Or the future. Whenever it was. I bet Marty McFly never had this kind of trouble when he went back to the future.

I arrived at school ten minutes later, pulling into my same spot as the day before. Of course, Jacob was there, waiting for me. I slid out of my car, my bag on my shoulder and gave him a polite smile. He must have thought that my attitude had changed drastically because he bounded towards me, kissing me on the lips like some kind of dog in heat.

I pushed him off, gasping for air, and wiped the excess drool from my face. "What the hell?" I spat.

"What?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Mmmm..." he moaned, "you look delectable today. No doubt that hot little outfit will have all the guys vying for your attention. Too bad you've only got eyes for me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and did my best to keep the bile from rising in my throat. I stepped away from him and toward the school. The sooner I was away from him, the sooner I wouldn't' have to keep us this damn charade.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" he asked as we set off in different directions.

"If I plan to eat I guess you will."

"Then it's a date. Love you babe," he called out, high fiving a few other football players that he passed.

"Kiss my ass," I said in a sing song voice under my breath.

I reached English to find Angela already sitting at her desk. I walked through the rows of people to get to my own chair and tossed my bags on the floor.

"Morning," Angela said. "You look cute."

"Thanks and good morning to you. What's new?"

"Oh, you know," she said, giving me a one shoulder shrug. "Nothing much, other than I heard that you didn't cheat off of Edward in bio."

She raised a knowing eye that begged me to tell her the details.

"You heard about that? How?" I asked.

"People talk, Bella. You of all people should know that."

"Well, who said what?"

It floored me that something as trivial as the fact that I didn't cheat off of Edward Cullen was news to the people at this school.

"Oh, he said something to Ben in English yesterday. Apparently they sit next to one another. He asked if you were sick or something. Ben said he didn't think so but that you were a little off at lunch. Edward then told him that made sense seeing as how you had a pop quiz in Banner's class and he slid his paper over for you to see but you turned in your chair and did the work on your own."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "It's wrong. I can't make it through the year copying his answers." Although, in my alternate life, I had.

Angela smiled. "I think that's great. Besides, if you needed help in the class, I bet he'd be more than willing to tutor you."

Before I had to chance to question her motives for saying that, class had begun and for the second day in a row, I was drowning in the world of Alice in Wonderland, or in my case, Bella in 1989 Hell.

The rest of the morning breezed by. I made it through math before skipping over to free period. I used that time to brush up on my biology skills. To say they were lacking was an understatement. I had a feeling that in the near future I was going to have to bite the bullet and ask Edward or someone to help me pass the class.

When the bell for lunch sounded, I walked to the cafeteria to see Jacob, along with Tyler, standing outside the doors. When I said that I would see him at lunch it meant I would see him, not for him to wait for me. I walked over to the boys, intending to brush past them on the way to our table in the center of the room. Instead, out of nowhere, a boy in a black cowboy hat strutted past me never bothering to lift his head, nearly knocking me down in the process.

"Hey asshole!" I heard Jacob yell. "That's my girl you almost hit!"

The guy turned his head slightly but kept walking, almost running into several other people.

"Fucking hick," Jacob said as I approached.

"No one was hurt you baboon. I'm fine. You don't have to yell at people. I'm sure it was an accident," I said, trying to find reason with Jacob.

"That guy is a loser, Bella. He had no business rushing past you like that. Fucking, Jasper Whitlock. I swear to God that dude is smoking something other than cigarettes during lunch."

"And that makes him a loser?" I asked. "You people seriously need to get your priorities in order. Just because people are different than you that gives you the right to make fun of them?"

"Oh, so are we on day two of Bella and her wretched period? I think maybe you should have the nurse call your house and tell your mom you're coming home until Flo leaves town. You're unbearable when you're like this."

His comment earned a laugh from Tyler. I glared at both boys and stormed past them and toward our table. I wasn't even in the mood to eat. I was pissed off and ready for this day to be over. Well, at least lunch. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't kind of looking forward to sitting next to Edward again in biology.

I took my seat and gave a soft smile to those that had already filled in their seats. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on Jasper Whitlock. He was different than us, yes. His hair was partially hidden by the Stetson hat he wore. From what I could see, it was a light brown color, not really blond but not dark brown either. Kind of like a dirty dishwater color. He was on the thinner side, or rather, he wasn't bulked up like the football team. His jeans were tight against his legs and tapered against a pair of some sort of animal skin black boots. He looked like he belonged on an episode of _Dallas_, rather than here. Like I said, he was different, but from what I could tell, by no means a loser.

Thankfully, lunch passed quickly. Jacob and Tyler spent the better part of the half-hour, making crude jokes at one another while Lauren and Jessica talked about the new Madonna video that aired the night before. Yes, I recalled with perfect clarity the heat she took for her _Like a Prayer_ video.

Angela and Ben were discussing something to do with one of their classes and the lunch period pretty much left me to my own thoughts. After I had made my general assessment of Jasper, I did a once over of the cafeteria looking for the girl I had tried to give a ride home to. She was nowhere to be found. Maybe when the day was over I'd see her again.

We filed out of the cafeteria as we each went our separate ways to our classes. I prayed that Mr. Banner wouldn't give us our quizzes back. It was bad enough that he had to damper my already crazy day with a bombshell like that. This day hadn't been too bad, except for the fact that I was thinking of ways to dodge Jacob, or break up with him altogether.

I walked to the room and was given a smile by Mr. Banner. "Two days in a row, Ms. Swan?" he said with a chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm all about the learning."

"I hope you feel the same way when you get your quiz back."

I felt my face go white, all the blood draining from it. Mr. Banner laughed loudly.

"No worries, dear. You're not getting them back today."

I sighed loudly and gave him a weak smile before walking through the lab tables to my occupied desk. My partner was already there, his books in front of him.

I slowly walked to the table, gazing at Edward while his head was buried in a book. Lightly, I settled my bag on the floor and took my seat. I turned toward him, slightly. His head raised a fraction of an inch and when our eyes locked, I smiled. He smiled back, only to bury his head back in his book.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner called us all to order. I turned my head in his direction, figuring I had to listen in class if I expected to graduate. Just because technically I had already been here and done all of this, didn't mean that I'd be magically taken back to the current time. I had to do my best, and that included biology.

"I'll be handing out your quizzes tomorrow. The majority of you need a day to relax before you see what kind of marks you received," he said with a frown. "Today, you will be working with your lab partners on punnett squares. Who can tell me what a punnett square is?"

Several people in the class raised their hands, including my lab partner. My eyes drifted around the class, taking in all the hands in the air. It seemed mine was the only one that wasn't raised and that could only mean one thing.

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner said. My body slouched as I suspected he would call on me. I looked up and gave him my best, please don't do this to me look. It didn't faze him. "Can you tell the class?"

"Um..." I stuttered out. "Punnett squares are when...when you can figure out common characteristics of something. Like a flower, for instance. You take two flowers with different colors and try and determine what their new bud will flourish."

"Or!" I yelled out excitedly, my eyes growing large. "When you take, like your parents' height and try to figure out what their kids heights will be."

I smiled triumphantly at my answer. I knew I was on the right track. It may not have been the exact answer but it was better than saying _I don't know_.

Mr. Banner smiled. "Yes, in a sense. That's what we will be working on today, but not heights. You and your lab partners are going to take your eye colors and try and figure out, if you were to produce offspring, what eye color they would hold."

A few people grumbled. "But Mr. Banner, we're both dudes," one kid said. I looked on and sure enough it was two guys sitting at the same lab desk. The class erupted in a fit of giggles.

"It's for science," he said exasperated at the classes' outburst. "I'm not asking you to reproduce, I'm asking you to simply take both of your eye colors and try and figure out what it would produce."

Each table began talking to their respective partners. I realized that this would be the first time I would engage in conversation with Edward. I turned in my seat to see that he had already drawn out a sheet of loose paper. He was drawing a grid and filling in letters on the top row.

"Hey," I said softly.

He looked up and over at me. "Hey," he replied.

"So...eye color, huh?"

He nodded. "I can do it if you don't want to." His voice was low and for some reason it ate at me what he had said.

"What? No! I want to help. I can't skate by. I have to do the work."

His pencil stopped as he lifted his head and looked at me. His gaze was heavy and I felt like he was trying to see right into my very soul. His eyes were scrunched together like he was trying to figure me out. After what seemed like forever, his eyes finally left mine and went back to the paper on the desk.

"Okay, well, my eye color is green and your eye color is brown. So that gives both a dominant and a recessive gene." He wrote one capitol 'B' and one lower case 'b' on the top of the grid followed by two capitol 'Bs' on the side of the grid.

"What's that represent?" I asked him, pointing to what he had just written.

"That represents you and me," he began. "See, you carry a double dominant gene because you have brown eyes. I on the other hand, because I have green eyes, carry a recessive gene and a dominant gene."

I nodded my understanding.

"So, now we cross the grid with the letters." Edward began pairing up the letters that paired up together on the grid. In the end we were left with two squares that held two dominant genes and two squares that held a dominant and a recessive gene.

"So what does that mean?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, a first since we had begun working on our make believe children. "That our kids have a fifty/fifty chance of having a recessive eye color."

The heavy blush that covered his face didn't go unnoticed by me when he talked about "our kids". I ducked my head and smiled more to myself than anything. Edward cleared his throat and I lifted my head to see that he was smiling slightly.

"What do we have?" Mr. Banner asked as he approached our table. "Ah! Fifty/fifty. Not bad. Good job."

"Thanks," Edward and I said in unison.

"Hey, Edward?" I had it in my head to apologize to him for thinking I wanted to cheat from his quiz. I needed him to know, and I hoped that he saw from my many questions on our project today, that I was serious about doing things myself.

"Yeah?" he said, folding his books back into his bag. His pen slid down the table and on to the floor. At the same time, he and I both dropped down to pick it up, both of us reaching for it. Our hands briefly touched but the shock I felt was enough to charge the Energizer Bunny to keep going, and going, and going.

I gasped out loud and looked at him with wide eyes. He met my stare, his eyes just as large as my own. "What was that?" I asked.

We stood up, the pen being held firm in Edward's hand. "Um…" he stammered out. "Static electricity?" he said with a shrug.

Before I could argue with him the bell rang. I knew what we had just felt was not static electricity. I mean, yeah, it kind of felt like that jolt of shock you receive when you rub your feet against a carpeted floor and then touch something metal. But no, that wasn't it at all. This kind of spark left me feeling…something. Something I had never felt by being touched and just a fingertip graze at that, by anyone. That included in all the fifteen years I was married to Jacob.

Edward continued to stare at me even after the bell had rung and students were filing out of the room. I couldn't grasp it. Did we just feel something for one another? Just by a simple touch? Do we have electricity? Is there a spark between us?

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I have to get going. Thanks so much for being so patient and teaching me about punnett squares today. I'll see you around."

Without giving him a chance to say a word, I grabbed my things and bolted from the classroom. Thankfully Jacob wasn't waiting for me outside. He was honestly the last person I wanted to see at the moment. What was I supposed to say? _Please touch me with your fingertips so I can see if we pass some sort of magical current between us because I totally just felt this amazing and scary jolt pass from Edward Cullen to me and I need to see if you and I have it? Even though I already know that we don't?_ Yeah, no. That wasn't going to fly.

I walked into the gym and sat in the bleachers with the other girls just like we had done the previous day. I stayed to myself for the most part, still accessing or obsessing depending on how you looked at it, about the thing (I decided to call it) between Edward and I. Very little was said to me at first until Jessica went on her ramble about Rosalie. Lauren was in cahoots with her to do something humiliating to the poor girl. I wasn't going to go along with it, but instead of arguing with them right now about it, I decided to play along and foil their plan.

Rosalie didn't dress for gym for the second day in a row. Of course, this infuriated Lauren.

"I think I have a plan," she said just above a whisper to me, Jessica, and Angela who was not paying much attention. "Just go along with what I do. Do you think you can do that Bella or will you go against us again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just do whatever Lauren."

She smiled, pleased that she seemed to have gotten her way. Rosalie walked the length of the gym until she was just a few feet short of where we were sitting. She wore her black leather biker jacket again and ripped blue jeans. Her tight fitting black shirt underneath it was what caught my eye. In bright pink sparkly letters was the word "Hole". Instantly, I knew who the band was and just how important they and the lead singer's future husband were to be to the grunge era of the nineties.

Lauren and Jessica snickered to themselves after I presumed they had read the word on Rosalie's shirt.

"Hole?" Lauren asked loudly. "I'm sure you could drive a Mack truck through your hole." Both girls started laughing in Rosalie's face. "I mean, word around school is that you'd let anyone with a pole come in contact with your hole."

The girls' laughter didn't die down as they continued to make juvenile jokes about her shirt, or what they thought they knew about her.

"Kind of like your hole, right Lauren?" I said, smiling. She turned around and glared at me, but when I raised an eye, she assumed I was playing along with her game. She shot me a wicked smile back. I looked to Rosalie who was red in the face.

"See, Rosalie, here's the deal. Lauren has had so many people plow through her hole, she can't tell if they are coming or going anymore. It's a shame really to be that loose and to hide it from people? Tsk, tsk..." I said, shaking my finger at Lauren whose expression was one of fury.

"I gotta run girls. Wouldn't want either of your holes to suck me into the darkness. Angela, I'll see you later."

I stood up from the bleachers, not caring that the bell hadn't even rung, and walked out of the gym doors. When I was a safe distance away, I rested against the brick wall that faced the parking lot and sank down to the grass. I had just dug myself a social grave. It was eventually going to happen. One way or another, I knew that I was going to have to let these people I called friends go. Better it happen sooner rather than later. I knew how well it all turned out later down the road.

I let my head fall between my knees. I could hear footsteps headed my way but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. It wasn't until I heard the clearing of a throat that I brought my head up to see who had made the noise. Rosalie was hovering above me, her weight resting on one foot while her arms were folded over her chest.

I said nothing to acknowledge her presence. She waited several seconds before she spoke. It was soft and not at all what I had imagined her to sound like just moments after almost being berated by two of the schools nastiest females.

"Listen," she began. "I just wanted to thank you for throwing Lauren's words back in her face. That was a really noble thing for you to do."

"They had it coming," I said frankly.

She laughed. "Yeah, they did." Her arms loosened and fell to her sides. "I also wanted to apologize for being so rude to you yesterday. It wasn't right of me, especially after you stuck up for me today."

"Don't worry about it," I said, dismissively waving my hand. "I don't blame you."

"Then we're cool?" she asked.

I nodded. "We're cool."

We each offered the other a polite smile. I figured that this was the end of our conversation but I was surprised when Rosalie spoke again. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you had any plans Friday night."

"This Friday?" I asked. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, Hole, you know," she said, pulling her jacket back a little and jutting her chest out so that the name on her shirt was on full display. "They are playing at the Whiskey Tango. I thought that maybe you'd like to go with me. I mean, I totally understand if you have to make an appearance at the football game or whatever."

It was odd to hear someone like Rosalie who seemed so sure of herself, sputter over her words. I found it kind of endearing, almost human.

"I think it's pretty apparent that I won't be missed at the game Friday night. You really want me to go to a concert with you?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I just thought...nevermind." She let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Rosalie?" I said, standing up from the wall. "I'd really like to go. I think it'll be fun." I gave her my best smile, the one that meant that I was serious and I was. I was pretty stoked about seeing Hole perform before they were big.

"Great!" she said, her voice holding more enthusiasm. "How about I meet at your house at like seven? Maybe we could get ready together or something."

"I'd like that. Thanks for asking me."

She nodded and the air around us grew silent again. That was until the mystery girl I had offered to give a ride home the day before walked past us.

"I guess, class is out," I mused.

"Looks like it."

We both walked to the parking lot together in a comfortable silence. When we reached my car, I noticed the girl headed for the same direction she left in yesterday.

"Do you know her?" I asked Rosalie.

"Who? The girl with the holes in her tights? Yeah, that's Alice Brandon. We have English together."

Alice Brandon. The name sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place how or why. Instead of dwelling on what I may or may not have done in the past, I shouted her name, which resulted in her stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to look at me.

"You need a ride?" I asked.

"No," she stated firmly.

"You sure?" I asked again.

She huffed this time, even from the distance that separated us;I could tell she was annoyed.

"I think I can manage." She turned around abruptly and picked up her pace.

I looked at Rosalie and shrugged. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Who knows? I saw her walking down the street after school yesterday and offered to give her a ride home but she declined."

Rosalie started laughing. "Can you blame her? I mean, you were nice to me yesterday and it was kind of surprising. It's going to take people some time to get used to this friendly attitude you're portraying now."

She was right and deep down I knew it. It was just hard for me to come to terms with the fact that I had managed to build this reputation for being a girl so far out of anyone's league that even offering to extend a ride home to someone who had to walk, was hard for people to grasp. Things were about to change. I had already denounced myself in front of the girls I had hung around with for four years now and I was going to be amazed if I wasn't blacklisted from our lunch table tomorrow. Making new friends, hopefully life long friends, was going to be the social death of me. Best thing about it, I was ready.

_A/N- so we met Jasper and now we know that the lonely emo girl walking home was Alice. And progress is being made with Rosalie. Oh how our little Bella is changing lives, one person at a time. I know a lot of you want her to go ahead and tell Jacob to take a hike. She sort of did in this chapter but don't let him fool you. He's a persistant ass and he's not backing down that easily. Not to say that there will be angst involved with those two, but more like plot from one of John Hughes' movies. I mean, this is set in the eighties. _

_Also, for you biology buffs out there, I hope I got the punnett squares some what right. I confused the hell out of myself researching them. _

_One more thing and then I promise I'm done. The Fandom Gives Back, Autism compliations have started to be sent out. I donated the first chapter to an upcoming story that I plan to post. If you want first dibs on the story, donate as much as $5 to the cause to read mine, along with so many other great stories. _

_Until next time_…which will be April 21st…  
Holly


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Lose My Number

_A/N- Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! And a big thank you to my wonderful team of ladies who keep me in check. There is a video in the end a/n that you might want to check out, so make sure to check it out!_

_**Stephanie Meyer might own these kids, but I made them work on punnett squares. I need a tutor like Bella.**_

Chapter 6  
Don't Lose My Number

The following day at school I was thankful that I didn't have to see Lauren or Jessica for the better part of the morning. Maybe it was cowardly of me but I didn't care. I knew Lauren would more than likely hold a grudge against me but Jessica was so flighty that she had more than already forgotten about what had happened.

I went about my classes, actually interested in most of the material (other than math). It had been twenty years since I had really digested any of it, so I was kind of enjoying my second go round at learning.

When lunchtime approached I saw the usual suspects gathered around our table. Angela had been the only person I had seen since the day had begun. I walked to the table; my head held high and sat my things down next to the empty chair that sat beside Angela. Before I could sit down, Jacob was standing next to me, looking none to pleased.

"I need to have a word with you." He all but growled.

"Then have a word with me," I replied snarkily.

"In private."

It was no use arguing. The sooner he had his word, the sooner I could go back to ignoring him and the others. I walked away from the table, leaving my things there, and stepped out of the lunchroom. It was quiet in the halls, most of the students were already milling about with their lunch. I gave him a pointed stare, urging him to speak about whatever it was he felt needed to be said.

"What the hell?" he asked me, his voice rising slightly.

"What?"

"You know what. Don't play stupid with me. What's this I hear about you sticking up for Rosalie Hale yesterday and calling Lauren out instead?"

"What about it?"

"Did you do it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it matters! Bella, you're going to be blackballed from our group if you keep this _holier than thou_ act up. Most popular girl in school or not, those bitches in there are ruthless. You know that better than anyone. You are their leader."

"Well maybe that's not what I want anymore!" I yelled at him. "Maybe I'm tired of being a mean girl. Maybe I want to change who I am."

"And maybe in the process you'll lose the best thing that will ever happen to you." His mouth was drawn in a tight line as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Our arguing had grown heated and I was practically in his face. Well, no practically about it. I was in his face. I was tired of his bullshit, of everyone's bullshit.

"Me," he said, pointing to himself.

I stepped back and looked at him, like really looked at him. He was a cocky, self-centered asshole and inside, I was chiding myself for not having done this as soon as I warped back into 1989 and saw his no good lying cheating face.

"You know what, Jacob. Fuck you and fuck your stupid popularity. I don't want it, nor do I need it."

Without letting him get the final word, I charged back into the lunchroom and stalked toward the table. I grabbed my bags from the floor and told Angela I'd see her later on. No way was I going to spend the next half hour, or however long we had left, sitting around a bunch of people who I couldn't stand. I'd rather eat alone and wallow than play nice for them. I was done with it, done with everything. If I became a social pariah then so be it.

I sat outside in the quad for the remaining time. It was cool outside, but not so cool that I was shivering. I pulled out my biology book, determined to be ready for my next class. Looking over the chapter we were about to begin proved to do nothing. My mind was racing and my anger was rising over my confrontation with Jacob. I couldn't let it go and I knew that I needed to. There was no reason I should have let his words get to me so, but they did.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I grabbed my things and made a beeline for class. No one was in the room when I entered. Mr. Banner wasn't even at the door to give me his usual surprise act that I was early.

I took a seat at my empty lab desk and waiting patiently as the rest of the class filed in. Edward came in, striding though the rows, before he took his seat next to mine.

"Hey," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey," I grumbled.

"Everything okay?" he asked, and I could tell he genuinely meant it.

Before I could answer him, the bell rang and Mr. Banner appeared. He shut the door behind him and stood in front of us all with a stack of papers in his hands. My stomach clenched at the fear of wondering if our pop quizzes were in his hands.

He started at the front of the class, handing papers to each student while he spoke. "I'm handing out the results of your pop quizzes. Some of you did pretty well while a few of you might want to consider consulting extra help. We'll go over the answers once you all get your papers back. Don't take this grade lightly. If you'll look back at your syllabus that I handed out on the first day, you'll notice I mention that pop quizzes will be ten percent of your final grade."

My nerves were getting the best of me. I sat in my chair, biting my fingernails just waiting for Mr. Banner to hand me back my paper with a big fat fail on it. As he moved closer to our table, I closed my eyes and breathed in deep through my nose. When I opened them, my test was sitting in front of me, face down. With uneasy hands, I lifted up the corner and saw the 'F' I had expected to receive. I didn't even bother to look and see which ones I had gotten wrong, I knew already that it was all of them.

I slumped back into my chair and folded my arms over my chest. I had no reason to be upset. I didn't know the material and therefore, I earned the failing grade Mr. Banner had given me. But...in my defense I hadn't expected to need to brush up on my Mendelian laws before doing the time warp across two decades.

Mr. Banner began class as soon as all of the papers had been handed back. A part of me was too embarrassed to flip my paper over and follow along. Instead, I took notes in my three-ring notebook and digested all the information he told us. After all of the questions had been gone over, we still had ten minutes left in the period. I didn't rush to close my notebook and put my things away. I was still focused on the notes in front of me.

"You think you got it?" I heard Edward's voice say next to me.

I turned my head and shyly smiled at him, biting my lip. "Probably not, but I think I'm getting there. What about you?"

"Um..." he fidgeted in his seat and looked everywhere but at me.

"Listen," I said, laughing softly. "It's okay if you did good. You can tell me. I won't think you're trying to rub it in."

He sighed and then looked me square in the eyes. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I held up my pinky finger signaling that I meant the truth. Hesitantly he wrapped his around my own. With our pinkies wrapped together, we silently promised that neither of us would be upset with the other. Like yesterday, the brief touch from him sent an electric current through my body. Today I was prepared for the onslaught of tingles. I gave him another reassuring smile before we pulled our hands away.

"Listen, you know, I could maybe tutor you or something," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"Or not. I just thought that maybe..."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I would love that. How about this afternoon?"

"Today?" he asked and the rise in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, today silly. You don't have plans do you? Oh gosh, I shouldn't have assumed that you would be able to do something like this at the drop of a hat."

"No, no, today works out pretty well actually."

"Great, how about you just meet me at my house after school?" He nodded as I took his notebook from him. "Here, this is my address and my phone number if something comes up."

The bell rang just as I finished writing down my number. I'm not sure what I was thinking. It wasn't like we all had cell phones glued to our ears yet, but regardless, he had my number now. Knowing that actually made me feel pretty giddy on the inside.

"Thanks Edward," I said, gathering my things. "I'll see you after school."

"Okay," he said with a smile as I walked away.

I left Edward sitting at our shared lab table as I left the room. When I emerged from the doors, my mood was suddenly lifted. I had gone from being upset with Jacob and then my failing quiz grade, to having something to look forward to when school let out. My mood lifted even higher, when upon exiting class, Jacob wasn't waiting for me. I almost skipped to gym until I realized that I still had to endure another hour with Lauren.

Keep your friends close but your enemies closer was my new mantra in dealing with her. Sure, she wasn't my favorite person and I began to question if she ever really had been. I decided to not let the close encounter she and I would share get to me. If I was being honest with myself, I was really looking forward to the time outside of school with Edward, even if it was studying.

I walked into the gym to see that the girls were already sitting at our usual spot on the bleachers. Lauren and Jessica were deep in some sort of irrelevant conversation. Angela sat behind them busying herself with schoolwork.

"Hey," I said to Angela noticing the evil glare that Lauren had given me.

"Hey," she said, her eyes lighting up. "How'd bio go?"

"Eh," I said, making a face. "We got our quizzes back."

"How'd you do?"

"Uh, yeah, not so good."

"Aww, that stinks. I'm sorry."

"It's no biggie. Edward offered to help me so he's coming over to tutor me."

"Really? Wow, that's great," she said with a smile.

"Wow!" Lauren interrupted turning around in her seat. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice was hard and accusing.

"Well, it just means that you have this big blow up with Jacob outside the lunch room today and then, not an hour later, you're already making plans with someone else. My, my, my, what do you think Jacob will say when he hears this?"

"It's none of his business, Lauren. Edward is helping me study. If it will make you feel superior to me, I failed the biology quiz we had and he was kind enough to help me with the class."

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, that does make me feel better."

She turned around in her seat and resumed her conversation with Jessica. I stuck my tongue out at the back of her head, to which Angela giggled.

The rest of the hour was spent with mindless chitchat in which the four of us eventually engaged in. I tried to steer away from any direct contact with Lauren. I wasn't looking for a fight with her. To help matters, we didn't see Rosalie at all during the last hour of the day.

When the bell rang, Angela and I walked to the parking lot together until Emmett joined us.

"Hey girls," Emmett said to Angela and I. "Bella, you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Listen, Emmett. If you're here on behalf of Jacob you can tell him to kiss my..."

"Wait, hold up." Emmett held his hands out in front of his face. "I don't know what is going on with you and Jacob. And not to hurt your feelings, I kind of don't want to get in the middle of it. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

He looked sheepish and afraid to talk to me about whatever it was. Angela bid goodbye to us both. Emmett leaned against my car and my insides were screaming at him to hurry it up. I was in a rush to get home.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed to himself before he was able to speak. "So I kind of saw you and Rosalie Hale talking after school yesterday."

"Yeah? And? Listen, Emmett. If you're here to tell me what a bad influence she is, then save it. If people around here would actually get out of their little bubbles and..."

"I have a crush on her," he said in a rush.

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again since I couldn't find the right words. I did this several times earning a lofty chuckle from Emmett.

"Yeah," he said, smiling and shaking his head.

"That's great. Does she know?"

"No, it's kind of the idea of a crush. I just wondered if maybe you could tell me anything about her. I've never seen her at the football games and I know that you come to all of them because of Jacob."

"I won't be at this coming Friday's. Rosalie invited me to a concert with her at the Whiskey Tango. You ought to come," I suggested.

"I've got the game. I can't miss it."

"Oh, right. Well, what about afterwards? I'm sure the show won't get started until nine or so. You could meet us up there."

His face lit up as he smiled at me. "Yeah, I might do that. Hey, thanks Bella. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything," I said and I meant it. Emmett was the kind of guy I needed to befriend. I could tell from this one simple conversation that he was someone that I knew that I could trust. I wanted him to feel the same way about me.

"Do you think you could keep this between us? For now, anyway."

"I promise, Emmett."

We said our good-byes and once I jumped into my car, I headed out of the parking lot toward the house. I hoped I would get there before Edward. No telling what my mom would say to him if I didn't.

As I drove, I noticed that I didn't see Alice walking down the street. Maybe I had stayed behind to see her leave. Maybe she had ran in fear that I would bug her for a ride.

When I got home I was glad to see that Edward wasn't there yet. It wasn't like I knew what he drove, but there were no other cars in the driveway except for my mom's. I walked into the house and called out to my mom again. She poked her head out from the kitchen and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey, do you mind if someone from school comes over to study?" I asked, not bothering to tell her that he was on his way or who he was for that matter.

"Not at all. Who is it?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen. We have biology together. I need some extra help and he offered to give it."

"That was nice of him. When will he be here?"

"I said right after school but he might have had to run home or something."

"I'll make a snack for you two," mom said as she began pillaging things from the cabinets.

"Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. You two will need your strength to keep your brains fresh. A young mind is a terrible thing to waste and I know you, Bella. If I make my special peanut butter cookies you won't let them go to waste."

My eyes lit up and she laughed at my expression. "That's what I thought."

She had just begun mixing ingredients in a bowl when the doorbell rang. I ran from the living room to the front door and took a calming breath before I opened the door. "It's just studying, Bella."

When I opened the door I was shocked at what his presence did to me. He didn't look different from what he did earlier at school. Maybe it was because we were outside of school and he was on my doorstep.

"Hey," I said, nervously. He shifted his backpack tighter on his shoulder and smiled, dropping his head a little.

"Hey," he said back.

"Oh, come on in," I said, as my inner hostess had left me for a second.

Edward walked in and I shut the door behind him. "We can set up here in the living room if you want. Or we can go upstairs to my room."

"You're parents won't mind if we go to your room?"

I hadn't thought of this. In my head, I was a thirty eight-year-old woman in the body of an eighteen-year-old. "Hmm..." I said. "My dad is at work until five and my mom is in the kitchen making cookies." I rolled my eyes, which caused Edward to laugh.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen so she knows you're here and then we'll go from there?"

Edward nodded and followed behind me as I led us into the kitchen. My mom was busy at work, scooping cookie dough from her mixing bowl onto a cookie sheet.

"Mom," I said. She turned around and smiled at Edward and me. "This is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mom Renee."

"Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like peanut butter cookies. There should be a hot batch in about thirteen minutes."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Swan," Edward said politely.

"Oh don't worry about it. Bella here can't keep her hands off of the cookies. I only hope she lets you have a few."

"Mom," I whined. "Come on, Edward and I are going to set up in my room to study."

"I think the living room might be best. That way Edward has a better chance to beat you to the cookies."

I nodded knowing that mother knew best. It was studying but I couldn't help that my mind wandered elsewhere if he and I were to be left alone in my room.

I turned us around and led us back into the living room.

"I guess that was your mother's subtle way of saying no studying in your room."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Here, we can set up on the coffee table.

We set our books out on the table and Edward wasted no time getting down to business. He pulled out his quiz, which had a huge A on the top, and started going over the questions, making sure that I understood what Mr. Banner had explained earlier in class. I followed along the best that I could and was pleasantly surprised that I was actually getting the hang of the material.

My mom had brought us a plate of cookies that were slowly being devoured. I had forgotten how good these things were. Just another recipe I couldn't replicate.

"Why don't we do some sample punnett squares?" he asked, after he swallowed the last of his cookie.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we work on hair color? We did eye color in class but we can try and decipher what...um..."

"I got it," I said laughing. "So, hair color?"

"Hair color," Edward said with a look of relief on his face.

I drew out my grid and started working on what color hair our kids would have. My mind wandered as I started imagining other things. In my previous life, or my real life, I had never imagined kids with Jacob. It wasn't something that either of us had ever expressed an interest in wanting. Our careers, or rather, his career was too busy to bring kids into the mix. I was okay with that. We had fun just the two of us, being able to go and do whatever we wanted. But now, as I sat side by side with a guy I never gave a second glance to, I thought about all of those things.

"You missed one here," Edward said, reaching across the paper and touching my hand. I stilled my movements because of the fire that ignited from his single touch. He withdrew immediately and it made me wonder. Was he feeling it too, or did I repulse him?

We finished the rest of our studying in relative silence. It was ten till five when we finally called it a day.

"Thanks so much for helping me. I really feel like I'm getting the hang of it," I said as we put our things away. My mom had even come back with a goodie bag of cookies for Edward to take home with him.

"No problem," he said, standing and pulling his bag over his shoulders. "Hey, are you going to the game on Friday?"

"No, I actually have plans."

"Oh, right."

"Why? Are you?"

"Nah, probably not."

"I'm actually going to a concert with Rosalie Hale," I blurted out. I was getting the feeling that he was afraid that I had some sort of date or something and I didn't want him to think that.

"Really? Rosalie Hale? I didn't know that you two were even friends."

"It's a budding friendship," I said with a chuckle. "Besides, she's got good taste in music."

"Oh yeah? Who is the band that's playing?"

"Hole," I said matter of factly.

"Hole?" he asked, clueless to the band that had yet to make a name for themselves.

"Yeah, they're kind of new but I have a feeling that they are going to be big."

"How do you figure?" he asked as we approached the door.

"Well, I mean, glamour rock can't last forever right? Music kind of goes in phases like fashion. I just think that Hole is apart of the next big thing."

"Where are they playing?" Edward asked and my insides rejoiced. Maybe I could get him to go without asking him. That was pretty stupid. If I wanted him there I should just tell him.

"Whiskey Tango. You should come. You know, we could hang out without having to discuss Mendel's Laws or punnett squares."

"Maybe, I don't know. Is this a chick band?" he asked, making an unsure face.

"What does that matter?"

"Because I know how you girls are. You think Tiffany and Debbie Gibson are hot items."

"No, Edward. Courtney Love and crew are by no means Tiffany or Debbie Gibson. Listen, if you want to come you should. It might be fun."

"Fun," he said more to himself than to me. "We'll see."

With a quick goodbye, Edward left and I stood at the door watching him drive his Chevy S-10 away from my house. Fun. Friday night was really starting to sound like a lot of fun.

_A/N- Thanks so much for reading and hopefully reviewing! I actually finished writing this story this past week but I'm unhappy with the final chapter. It needs lots of tweaking. I'm currently finishing up my next story and when I get the last two chapters of it written, I'll focus on this so I can try to update weekly. _

_Check out this totally awesome video that __**DICATAKADD**__ sent me. It's 1989 at it's finest! Tell me, did you rock the big hair? I was only 9 so I had the big bangs and side pony, crimped hair and Keds with scrunchie socks._

_**http:/www (dot) kickstarter (dot) com/projects/rumur/malls-across-america**_

_Next update is on May 5__th__.  
_Holly


	7. Chapter 7 Girls Just Want to Have Fun

_A/N- A huge thank you to my prereaders and my beta who said, and I quote, "You had to leave it at a cliffhanger, didn't you?" Yeah, I did. _

_I don't own the original characters or any of the awesome 80's references…and believe me, one of them in particular is totally awesome._

Chapter 7  
Girls Just Want to Have Fun

I pulled into the school parking lot Friday morning to see it buzzing with blue and orange everywhere. It was game day and school pride was evident in the football jerseys worn by the football players, the cheerleading uniforms, and the other students proudly displaying their school shirts.

My usual parking space was vacant so I pulled in not realizing that Jacob was standing against his own car waiting for me. I grumbled to myself as I gathered my things and exited my car.

I would have been content enough to walk right past him but his body language told me that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you for the way you yelled at me yesterday outside the lunch room."

I looked at him in utter shock. My mouth was open and I knew my eyes were bulging out of my head.

"You forgive _me_?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I know that you've been in a mood these last few days so I'm just going to chalk it up to that." He gave me a lazy grin as if with that one act I would accept his peace offering. If that was what he was trying to do.

I could have played this out one of two ways. I could have called him out and ruined the good mood I was sporting or I could be the bigger person and walk away. I chose the latter.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, walking past him. My shoulder bumped his arm as I walked away. I couldn't believe him. He forgave me! Like I needed his forgiveness. I had kind of hoped that he would have taken the hint and left me alone but I should have known better. Jacob was a stubborn man. Hell, I had been married to him for seventeen years. He always seemed to think things should go his way. Well, not in this life. Not in my do over.

As I walked further away, I could hear him call out behind me. "Okay babe, I'll see you at the game tonight. Look pretty for me."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath as I entered the school.

The day progressed without any further distractions by Jacob. Then again, I didn't have to see him during lunch, even though I did see Lauren. Because of the game tonight, our last period was scheduled to be a pep rally. During lunch, the football players had been helping the cheerleaders decorate the gym and go over final details of the rally.

I talked with Angela for the most part, but occasionally Lauren or Jessica would jump in with comments. I tried to be as nice as possible so that I could live up to my new mantra but it was proving to be difficult.

Edward and I rarely spoke in biology. Mr. Banner droned on and on about our newest topic so the majority of our hour was spent taking notes. I wanted to ask him if he had given any thought to coming to the concert tonight but thought better of it. Sure I wanted to spend time with him and get to know him, but I didn't want to come across as too easy.

We parted ways after saying quick good-byes at the door. I walked toward the gym. As I opened the doors, I saw that the place was decorated with blue and orange balloons and chairs were lined up on one end for the football team. I went to walk in but stopped short when I heard my name being called out.

I turned around and saw Rosalie walking toward me. I let the door go with my hand and smiled walking toward her.

"Hey," I said brightly.

"Hey. You sticking around for the pep rally?" she questioned.

"I'd rather not. You?"

"No, I was thinking about skipping. I mean, it's last period and it's not like I really have class right now. You wanna come?"

I thought for a moment. Did I? Hell yes I did. "Lead the way."

We walked to my car talking about the upcoming night when I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Rosalie, hang on one second. Hey Alice," I yelled out. She stopped and turned to glare at me. "You skipping too?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" she asked in a defensive tone.

"Nothing, just thought maybe you'd like to catch a ride with me and Rosalie. But you know, if you'd rather walk, that's cool too."

"What are you doing, Bella?" Rosalie asked me as Alice began to walk over to us.

"Trying to be nice. I see this girl walking home every day and every day I try and give her a lift. I mean, we're all skipping, might as well make this a group adventure."

Alice approached us hesitantly. "Why do you always offer me a ride home?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Because I'm trying to be nice."

"Why? You've never been nice. Come to think of it, I don't think you even knew I existed before this past week."

"So people can't change?" I asked her trying to hide my anger. What was it with everyone being so simple minded?

The three of us stood around my car in relative silence for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what she was contemplating and it wasn't like Rosalie and I were in any sort of hurry so sitting back and waiting was about all we could do.

Finally, Alice spoke. "If I finally let you drive me home, will you stop asking?"

I smiled, grinning from ear to ear. "No, probably not. Now get in."

I held the car door open and her tiny little frame crawled in the back seat. We decided instead of going straight home that we'd go to the diner not far from school to grab a quick bite to eat. While we were sitting at the booth, Rosalie started talking about the concert again.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Hey!" I said in an excited tone. "Maybe you could come over early and help me get ready?"

"Totally," Rosalie nodded.

"Are you two going to the Hole concert at Whiskey Tango?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you know them?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I know them. I'm actually going too."

"You are?" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Alice nodded.

"We should all three go together," I said brightly. "And maybe afterwards we could all sleepover at my place."

"Will your parents mind?" Alice asked.

"No, they'll be totally cool with it. Come on? What do you say? A girls night just the three of us?"

They both agreed to my plan and we spent the rest of our late afternoon lunch/dinner talking about the concert and the music, what we were going to wear and of course, all the things we could do tonight at my house. It was actually kind of funny to me. I had been friends, or aquaintances with Lauren and Jessica, even Angela, for four years. Never in all of those four years did I remember sitting around giggling and planning silly things to do at a sleepover. Come to think of it, I don't think the three of us had ever even had a sleepover with each other.

For the first time, in all of my life, I actually felt like maybe I was making friends, true friends that would be there when I needed them. I knew it was a little premature to think along those lines, but it was a starting point and if tonight's plans were any indications, things were definitely starting to look up for me.

I dropped both girls off at their homes before driving to mine. Rosalie had said she would swing by and pick Alice up on the way to get ready at my house. They would have gone straight home with me, but they both needed to tell their parents what they were doing for the night, as well as grab a bag to stay over.

I walked in the house, smiling and greeting my mother in a chipper tone.

"What's got you all in a good mood?" she asked, wiping down her hands on the front of her apron.

"I have plans with a couple of girls tonight from school," I answered.

"Oh yeah?" my mom asked, quirking an eye. "Lauren and Jessica?"

"Ugh, no. Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. If it's alright with you, they're just going to stay the night."

"Honey, I'm so proud of you." My mom cleared the length of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me.

"For what?" I stammered out.

"For branching out. I'm glad to see you getting to know other girls in your class. Not that there is anything wrong with Lauren or Jessica, per say..."

"They're bitches mom," I said flatly.

"Language, young lady. But...yes, to be frank, they are."

We grinned at one another before I divulged our plans for the evening.

"As long as you girls are safe," my mother said as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"We will be," I hollered back.

An hour later, Rosalie and Alice showed up and my mother quickly ushered them up the stairs to my room.

"Your mom seems super sweet," Rosalie said as she took in the decor of my room.

"Yeah," I said with a sad smile. "She is. Okay, so what do we do?" I asked both of the girls. They exchanged glances at one another that told me instantly they had no idea what I meant.

"What do you mean? Have you not ever had a sleepover before?" Alice asked.

"No, I mean, I guess not."

"Really?" Rosalie asked. "I just kind of figured you and Lauren and Jessica, hell even Angela, had done this bunches of times."

I shook my head. It was true that I had never really had a girls night that included the typical things that took place in high school. Most of the time, we hung out at the football games or at someone's house. Never did we really just bond over cheesy movies or girl talk.

Rosalie clapped her hands together and Alice smiled brightly. "This is going to be so much fun then!" Rosalie cried. "Okay, first things first, let's look at what we're each wearing."

Rosalie and Alice rummaged through their bags while I opened my closet door and stood in front of it, debating on what I should wear. I began to lightly finger the shirts and various skirts that were hanging up when I heard a gasp from behind me. I spun around to see what was going on. When I saw the tight, barely there acid wash blue jean dress Rosalie had in her hands, my own gasp matched Alice's.

"Hot right?" she asked beaming.

I was at a loss for words. I mean we were high school seniors and yet that outfit was fit for some sort of super model or better yet, a rock video.

When I finally found my voice I croaked out, "Yeah, that's pretty hot."

"I know! I mean, when I found this at the mall I just had to have it. I wasn't sure where I would ever wear it, because let's face it, this isn't the type of thing you'd wear to school but I knew I couldn't pass it up."

I quickly learned that when Rosalie got excited about something, her words flowed out of her mouth like water. Not that I was complaining, it was just a nice diversion to how I had always perceived her.

"What about you Alice? What are you wearing?" I asked.

"It's no body hugging dress like Rosalie's, that's for sure." She pulled out a simple black lace skirt and a pair of neon green tights from her bag. The shirt she paired it with was also black with green stripes. Of course, the look wouldn't have been complete with out her signature Doc Martens.

"That's cute," I gushed because it really was. Rosalie nodded her approval as well while Alice pulled out a headband with a green flower attached to it. It really did add to the outfit and make it look girly almost.

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie said to me. "What about you?"

"Um," I said redirecting my attention back to my closet. "I really have no idea."

"Let me see," she said, marching over and standing next to me. "This is cute." She held up a white lace top and then pulled out a pair of tight fitting acid wash blue jeans that had a zipper that ran down the back of the leg. "Now, the shoes." She tapped her finger against her chin and bent down inspecting my shoes that lined the bottom of the closet. "Ah ha! These would go excellent with that outfit."

She thrust a pair of white pumps into my hands and stood up smiling. I had to smile back because she was right. This outfit was...excellent.

We each took turns getting dressed in the bathroom before regrouping in my room for hair and makeup. Rosalie took over on the hair end, teasing all of our hair and spraying at least an entire can of Aqua Net. I was certain that if a match were to be lit within my room the place would go up in flames in a matter of seconds.

Alice and I played around with each others makeup while Rosalie did her own. Blue eye shadow and pink shimmery lip-gloss were expertly applied to both of our faces. When we finished, the three of us stepped back to admire the other.

"If I do say so myself, we are some hot chicks," Rosalie said, holding her hands on her hips.

We all three erupted in a fit of laughter before grabbing our purses and setting off downstairs.

It was after six when we descended into the living room. My mom was on the sofa doing a crossword puzzle while my dad was in the recliner watching the six o'clock news.

My mom's head snapped up when she saw the three of us enter into the room. She smiled and ooh and aahh'ed at us, making us giggle even more so.

"Don't you girls look pretty? Charlie, go grab my camera from the closet. I want to take a picture of them before they leave."

"Mom," I whined even though I was secretly glad that she wanted to snap the moment with her camera.

"Oh, don't mom me. You girls look pretty and I want you to remember this night."

My dad walked back in and handed my mom the camera then did a double take when he saw us standing there.

"You three going to the game looking like that?" he asked with a frown.

"Who said anything about a game? We're going to a concert at the Whiskey Tango."

"The whiskey who go?" he asked. Of course, his question only cued laughter from Rosalie and Alice.

"Dad, the Whiskey Tango. It's a small club that hosts up and coming bands. It's totally innocent. Promise. Oh and by the way, this is Rosalie and Alice. They're staying over tonight."

He ran his hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck. "Alright," he said in a tone that indicated that he wasn't going to fight us on the matter. "What about Jacob though? Isn't the game tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, Jacob can go crawl under a rock for all I care."

It didn't go unnoticed by me the small smile that played against my dad's lips when I mentioned what I thought about Jacob.

"You girls just be careful and curfew is still in effect. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," I nodded solemnly.

I kissed both of my parents goodbye before opening the door and ushering Rosalie and Alice outside.

"What time is curfew?" Alice asked me as we walked to the driveway.

"Midnight," I answered.

"Really? Wow," she said under her breath.

We walked toward my car before I stopped in my tracks. Parked behind my Ford Escort had to be on the hottest cars I had ever seen. A 1978 Camero Iroc Z. It was a deep shade of blue and it gleamed in the moonlight.

Rosalie sensed me checking out the car and laughed. "No offense to the Escort there… but it's not really going to _escort_ us in style, if you know what I mean."

"Totally," I said in awe.

The three of us climbed into the car silently. I was still in utter shock as I took in the pristine interior. Rosalie drove it like a woman on a mission.

"I had no idea you had this," I finally said.

"Yeah, I don't drive it much. She's my baby and I hate to bring her up to the school for some piece of shit to ding. So, instead I usually have my parents drop me off."

We drove the fifteen minutes from my house to the bar, filling the time with giggles and songs. The radio played the current top hits that were classics to me and we sang them as loud as we could. Our night had barely even started yet I knew that this was going to be one of the best nights of my life.

The Whiskey Tango was a little more understated as a nightclub. First off, there were no bright neon lights alerting its presence. From the outside, it was a just another drab building situated next to a gas station. Upon entering, however, the scene was completely different.

We stepped inside the building and entered a long narrow hallway. At the end, sitting on a barstool was the door guy/bouncer, whatever you wanted to call him. He was a large guy with a black T-shirt on that read in big white bold letters across his front, SECURITY. I guess he also freelanced as that as well.

I pulled my ID out of my purse and handed it over to him. He looked at the ID then back at me, then back at my ID. I was growing impatient and was about to let it show when he handed me back the flimsy plastic. I smiled and strutted into the dimly lit main area of the club.

A dance floor was in the center of the room and already, it was packed with people dancing around to the sounds of Depche Mode. A stage further off to the back was set up for the band to perform on later in the evening. I followed Rosalie and Alice over to the bar where we stood waiting for the bartender to take our drink orders. Drinking and underage, I thought to myself. Now, there was something you never saw any more in my time.

"What's your poison?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't care. Whatever you're having," I said staring at the mounds of people on the dance floor.

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, I'm drinking water. You sure you don't want something a little stronger?"

Alice jumped in. "I'll take a pina colada, frozen."

"You're not drinking?" I questioned. I had just assumed that because we were of legal age that all of us would be consuming an alcoholic beverage tonight.

"No, I'm driving. You know, Mothers Against Drunk Driving?"

"Huh?"

"Really Bella. Were you not listening to that assembly last week? MADD came and gave this big presentation on the dangers of drinking and driving. I, for one, am not about to wreck my precious ride out there for a few drinks."

"Oh, right," I said, playing dumb. Of course, for last week's assembly I had been in another lifetime. "I guess I'll have a rum and coke then."

"Big drinker," she said smiling. "I would have taken you for the frilly drink type."

Rosalie placed our drink orders with the bartender who turned out, was a friend of her dad's. They chatted for a few minutes about the band and the crowd before the sight of a familiar guy caught my eye. I smiled as our eyes locked from across the room and he began to slowly make his way over to me.

"Hey," I said softly as he approached me.

"Hey. You look...nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

And he did. Edward was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans paired with a simple black cotton T-shirt. His converse high tops matched his shirt and he had one pant leg stuffed inside while the other was covering most of his shoe.

"I didn't think you would come," I said a little louder as the music cranked up.

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head. "I wanted to hear this band you were talking about."

"Awesome," I replied with a fake smile. It wasn't that I was expecting him to say he came because I had asked him to, but it would have been nice to hear.

Rosalie and Alice stood off to the side of us, engaged in their own conversation. Occasionally they would throw looks my way. Sometimes they were all knowing smiles, other times they were cold glares.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," I said into Edward's ear. He nodded and followed me as I turned around and walked toward Rosalie and Alice.

"Girls," I said gaining their attention. They stopped mid conversation and looked at Edward and myself. Alice shoved her nose in the air while Rosalie appraised Edward from head to toe.

I made introductions and it didn't take long for the four of us to engage in an easy banter.

"Is that Jasper Whitlock?" Edward asked. I scanned the crowd and sure enough, floating over the heads of the bodies around the bar was the unmistakable and out of place, black cowboy hat.

I heard Alice take in a deep breath the closer he neared.

"Hey man," Edward said, holding his hand up high in the air and giving Jasper a high five. Jasper walked past us, up and to the bar leaving me with questions.

"Are you two friends?" I asked Edward.

Edward shook his head no and took a pull from his bottle and swallowed. "Um, not really. We have a class together." He shrugged like greeting people in that manner was typical behavior for him.

I followed his gaze to Jasper who was leaning against the bar, holding up a drink and pointing to it. I guess that was his way of asking if we wanted a refill. Like Edward, I shook my head no.

"I'm going to head to the men's room before the show starts. Will you be here or are you moving up front?" Edward asked as he set his drink down on the bar top behind me.

"I'll be here," I said. He nodded and walked away. I watched as he swayed back and forth, my eyes transfixed on the way his bottom filled out his jeans nicely.

I heard the tail end of Alice speaking before I made out what she was saying.

"In love?" I asked a little too loudly. She eyed me wearily. Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean, I should have known I couldn't tell you this kind of stuff. I'm so stupid." She was on the verge of tears and I'll be damned if I was going to make her cry. I set my drink down next to Edward's and grabbed her shoulders.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked in more caring tone. "Who's in love? I didn't catch all of what you were saying."

"You...you didn't?" she squeaked. I shook my head no and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "Oh, well, I said I think I'm in love."

My heart stopped. Of course I had to be ridiculous to think I was the only one who had noticed Edward. I hardly knew anything about him, other than he was great at biology. And of course, in my first adventure through high school, I knew absolutely nothing about any of the people I was hanging out with tonight.

I swallowed thickly and plastered a smile on my face. "With Edward? That's great, Alice. Do you want me to talk to him? I mean, he is my lab partner after all."

"Edward?" she asked before she started into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, coming over to join us.

"I have no idea. She tells me she's in love right after Edward leaves to go to the bathroom and now she's laughing at me."

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned also. "Please, even if Alice was in love with him, it's so obvious that he only has eyes for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. That boy hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since he got here. Personally, it makes me a little sick," she said with a wink.

"Well, if it's not Edward, then who is it?" I asked Alice.

"Jasper," she whispered as she moved in closer to Rosalie and me, joining our heads in a tight circle.

"Really?" I said, with pure elation. She nodded quickly.

"I don't think he knows I'm alive though. I mean, I'm probably so far off his radar it's not even funny. Why would some amazingly handsome cowboy like some new wave girl like me?"

"One way to find out," Rosalie said. She pushed herself away from the bar and swayed her hips as she walked over to Jasper. She draped her arm on his shoulder and leaned into his body. He looked surprised at her close proximity before leaning further into her as she spoke into his ear.

"What do you think she's saying?" Alice asked me. "Oh God, I'll just die if she tells him what I said."

"Tells who what who said?" Edward asked as he joined our little bubble. Alice gave me a pointed stare in which I acted like I was zipping my lips up and throwing away the key. Before anything further could be said, Rosalie started to walk back toward us, Jasper hot on her heels.

"Does everyone know Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey," he said tipping his hat. "Um, Bella, I'm sorry about the other day outside of the lunchroom. I swear I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it," I said waving him off, noting that the accent matched the look he was sporting. Seemed our resident cowboy had a little bit of a southern twang. "No harm no foul."

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend didn't see it that way."

"What happened?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time. Jasper glanced at her and his eyes lingered on hers while I recounted the story for every one.

"And by the way," I added. "Jacob isn't my boyfriend."

"He's not?" The four of them said in unison.

"No, he's not. I don't answer to him. I answer for myself, so just remember that if he decides to give any of you hell. For that matter, none of you let him intimidate you."

Jasper and Alice quickly engaged themselves in a quiet conversation. I watched from the sidelines as it appeared the two of them seemed to be hitting it off.

"So you and Jacob aren't together any more?" Edward asked me. His breath was hot against my face from his closeness.

"No," I said, staring at my half empty glass.

"Are you upset about it?"

"What? No!" I all but shouted. "He's an asshole. It had been a long time coming, believe me."

Edward gave me a half smile and nodded. From across the bar someone shouted his name and he waved. "Excuse me for a second. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," I said.

Rosalie and I were standing against the edge of the bar and I was thankful that he was out of earshot before she started her interrogation.

"So you and Edward, huh?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I like him but I hardly know anything about him."

"Well, maybe tonight you'll get to know him better."

"Maybe," I said. "Hey, what about you? Aren't there any guys you're into?"

I was setting the conversation to bring up Emmett. I was hoping to get Rosalie on the track of boys; optimistic that maybe she had a crush on him as well.

"Not really. I don't have time."

"What do you mean, you don't have time?" I asked her.

"It's silly, Bella," she said after a long pause. "We can talk more about it later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, that goes without saying." I gave her a playful smile in hopes that she would know that I also meant we could further her mention of Edward.

After several seconds of debating how to bring him up, I decided to go with the safest bet. Beat around the bush. "What about any of the guys at school? Don't you have, like a crush on any of them?"

She thought for a second before she answered. "I don't know. Like who?"

"Maybe Emmett."

"Emmett McCarty? The football player?" I nodded. "Hmmm... well, I've never really given him much thought. I mean, sure he's hot and all, but I don't know. Sometimes I think I'd rather wait until after high school to really date any one."

"But then you'd miss all the fun stuff, like dances and..." My internal thoughts trailed off as Rosalie eyed me. "What?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Well, nothing just walked in the door." I motioned to the entrance of the empty hallway to see Emmett stepping out. He looked freshly showered, unless his permed mullet was taking on the sheen of his sweat.

"Shit," Rosalie muttered. "He's headed this way."

"And? Talk to him. He's a really nice guy," I said, doing my best to vouch for him.

"Yeah, nice like Jacob and Tyler?"

"Hardly. Emmett is really genuine. Promise." I crossed an x over my heart hoping she knew that I was serious.

With an exaggerated puff of air, Rosalie nodded while I beamed at Emmett walking toward us.

"Ladies," he said, with a level of swagger in his voice.

"Emmett, hey!" I said brightly. "Have you ever met Rosalie?"

"Not officially. Emmett McCarty," he said, extending out his hand. When she allowed hers to be met with his own, he bent his head and kissed it softly.

"Rosalie Hale," she said eyeing him warily.

"How was the game?" I asked. Edward was walking away from the friend he had seen at the other end of the bar and headed back in our direction. He slid his way beside me. My body ignited at the close proximity. Why? I had no idea, but it did.

"What's up man," Emmett said to Edward. "You're Edward right?"

"Yeah, Emmett McCarty?"

"The one and only." The two of them shook hands and passed pleasantries along. "The game was good. We won. You're attendance didn't go unnoticed, by the way."

I huffed and slung back the last of my drink. "I don't care."

Emmett laughed. "So who else we got here?"

"Um, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock are..." I looked around the space and didn't see them anywhere near us. My eyes searched the dance floor and landed on the two of them, swaying back and forth to the music. I pointed in their direction, the two of them, seemingly lost in each other and not noticing the world around them. "Right there."

"Aww...look at them!" Rosalie gushed. "How sweet."

"Would you like to dance?" Emmett asked shyly. I had never remembered ever seeing this side to him. He had always been so sure of himself, Mr. hard-up football guy. It was amazing the power women held over men, whether we knew it or not.

"Will you be okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Please, you two go! I've got Edward here to keep me company. Right, Edward?" I looked up expecting to see him looking anywhere than where his focus was. Instead of scouring the crowd, his gaze was planted firmly on me. My breath caught in my throat at the uninhibited expression of want, need, and uncertainty that danced in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Rosalie and Emmett left the two of us leaning against the bar while they went to dance. The music had picked up from the slower beat that had been previously playing. I laughed to myself but it apparently was loud enough for Edward to hear.

"What?" he asked, giving me a coy smile.

"Nothing. It's just, when I mentioned Emmett to Rosalie earlier she acted like she didn't care one way or another about him. Now look at her."

He scanned the dance floor until he spotted the two of them wrapped in each other's arms dancing only a dance the two of them could keep time to.

"Looks like she might feel a little differently about him now."

I agreed and turned back around to face the bar. It wasn't that I didn't want to watch my new friends dance the night away, it was just that a part of me, deep within, had really wanted Edward to ask me out there.

The two couples on the dance floor danced for three more songs before the MC announced that the band would be taking the stage soon. Edward grabbed me by the hand and led me to the dance floor where Alice and Rosalie were already standing with Emmett and Jasper against the front edge of the stage.

Hole took the stage and played a few songs I didn't know and the ones I did, I had to act like I had never heard of. Especially when Courtney Love announced that one in particular was the first time they had played it. Wouldn't have looked good for a girl from 1989 to know every word to a song that wasn't set to be released until 1991.

Instead, I swayed and jumped around with Alice and Rosalie. The boys stood behind us, laughing amongst them and appearing to have a good time. Every so often, when my jumping would get a little erratic, I would feel Edward behind me. He would grab my hips to keep me from knocking him down. After the first time, when I didn't turn around and slap him for touching me, I began to jump frantically just hoping that he would hold me again. And he did. Sometimes his hands would linger a little longer and once I felt him give me a gentle squeeze. I smiled when he did that, catching the eyes of both Alice and Rosalie. They weren't ignorant to what I was doing or how I was feeling in that moment. They knew something was up and from the happy go lucky way I was acting, they knew I liked it.

The concert ended and the six of us left the stage for the bar where, since the night was winding down, we all ordered water. Edward stood next to me the whole way, keeping his hand on the small of my back. It felt nice there, like it was supposed to be there. Jacob, in all the years I had known him, had never ignited this burning desire deep within my loins. I tried to tell myself that it was just raging teenage hormones. That maybe I felt like this because I had only ever really dated one person and to have the attention of another was new and exciting. I think I was lying to myself.

It was eleven thirty when we all decided to call it a night and go our separate ways. The boys walked us outside to the car, where for ten minutes, Emmett and Rosalie talked about how awesome her car was. Alice and Jasper hardly said anything to each other, but the sly glances they threw in each others direction was more than words could ever say. That left me with Edward.

"I'm really glad you showed up tonight," I said, leaning against the passenger door of the car.

"Me too," he said with a smile.

The conversation became awkward at that point, neither of us knowing what to say or do. Rosalie broke us out of our quiet demeanor when she said we needed to leave so that we'd make it back to my house before curfew.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" Edward asked, backing away from the car.

I nodded. "Monday. Totally."

"Awesome." He flashed me a huge grin and turned around to walk to his car. It was then that I noticed something that he was wearing that I hadn't seen, in well, a really long time.

"Hey, Edward!" I yelled out. He stopped and turned around, his smile still in place. "Are those Bugle Boy jeans you're wearing?"

His smile morphed from a huge grin to a cocky smirk in a matter of seconds. "Why yes, yes they are."

He winked and turned back around and strutted the rest of the way to his car. I was left speechless at his bold attempt at being coy. I had to admit I really liked it. Like, a lot.

I shook my head, more so to myself since no one was really paying attention to me, and jumped in the front seat of Rosalie's car. She revved it up and drove back to my house for my first ever sleepover.

Our ride home wasn't filled with much talk. I suspected that each of us was caught up in our own heads and the boys that occupied them. I knew mine was. For me, things with Jacob were over. If that was one thing that I changed in being sent back then I felt like my trip would have been worth it. But from the standpoint of everyone else, was it too soon to jump into something with Edward? Granted, I knew nothing about him other than he was kick ass at biology and very patient with me. But, that's what ate at me. I wanted to know about him. What music he liked. What he wanted to be when he graduated. Most importantly, I wanted to know if he wanted to know all of those things about me too.

When we pulled into my driveway, the lights in the house were out but the porch light was left on. Upon further inspection, I saw a faint light coming through the front window.

We walked inside, being as quiet as we could. My dad was passed out in his recliner with the TV still on. That explained the light I saw from outside. I told the girls to go on up to my room while I woke my dad up. He stirred a little and then opened his eyes.

"Hey you," he said in a gruff voice. "You kids get home okay?"

"Yeah, we're about to head upstairs and call it a night."

He sat up from the chair and reached for the remote turning the TV off. "You girls have fun?"

"Yeah, we did." I smiled brightly at my dad.

"Good. Don't stay up too late. I'm headed out early in the morning to fish."

"Okay." I walked toward my dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night," he called back.

I climbed the stairs to my room and when I entered, Alice and Rosalie were already in their pajamas, sitting cross-legged on my bed. I asked them to give me just a few minutes while I changed.

I grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of old boxers and walked across the hall to the bathroom. After washing my face and changing clothes, I rejoined them in my room, plopping down next to Alice on the bed.

"Okay, dish." Rosalie said sternly.

"Who?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Me?"

She nodded her head up and down, smiling the whole time. "Yes, tell us about the uber quiet Edward Cullen," Alice said giggling.

"I could easily ask you two the same thing," I professed. "I mean, what about, I'm not looking to date high school boys?" I asked Rosalie.

"We're not dating," she said in mock horror.

I gave her a pointed stare. "You two looked quite cozy on the dance floor." Alice continued to giggle next to me. "Same goes for you missy. You and Jasper looked quite the pair out there, saying things with your eyes that your mouths couldn't. Don't think I didn't notice," I said after she looked at me with wide eyes.

We sat in silence for a moment before I relented. "Fine!" I shouted, doing my best to keep my voice down. "I like him. But I'm scared."

"Of what?" Rosalie asked. "No offense to Jacob, but Edward hardly seems like the kind of guy that would be anything like him."

"I wish you could have seen the way he was staring at you all night. It was like he wanted to say something but the words were on the tip of his tongue and he was unable to say them. It was really kind of sweet," Alice informed me.

"I don't know. He's really nice and with schoolwork, like the tutoring in bio, he's really patient with me. I've just never really known anything other than Jacob I guess."

"Are you scared of what people at school would think if they knew you liked him?" Alice asked.

"No," I firmly stated.

"You've changed," Rosalie said, after a long pause. "You're not the same uptight bitch you've always been. I actually like this you."

I laughed but it didn't reach my heart. "Well, gee, thanks. I would hope you do since you're having a sleepover at my house."

"I agree," Alice chimed in. "I thought maybe at first when you asked if I wanted a ride home that you were going to be mean to me or something. I was scared to even look at you because I was afraid I'd see you looking down at me. But then, when Rosalie was in the car with you, I figured, hell if she's going to get two of us, at least I won't be alone."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked them. I knew I wasn't the nicest person in high school, but never had I thought I was as mean as they were making me sound.

They shared a look between them and then both sets of eyes looked at me before bowing their heads.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. "I'm really sorry. You know that right? I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want more out of life, out of friends. Those people I've been hanging out with, they won't give a shit about me later down the road. I want people I can depend on, people that see me for something other than the hottest thing in school, or Jacob's girlfriend."

"You really mean that?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do." I tried to convey with my eyes just how much I really meant that.

"Because if we are some sort of social experiment for you…" Alice's expression fell and I could have sworn I saw tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"No," I said, scooting closer and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "It's nothing like that. People have to change right? I don't want to live the rest of my life thinking that high school was the highlight of my life. I've gone four years hanging out with the same group of people who all want the same thing, power and popularity. I'm done with that. I want people that will be there for me when I need them most. People, that years from now, I can call and we can talk on the phone without missing a beat."

"When did this party turn from gushing about really cute boys to a cry fest?" Rosalie asked with a laugh. Alice and I joined in with her and before I knew it, the three of us were laughing together, embracing in a hug.

"I'd really like for us to be friends," I said to them as our laughter died down.

"Even at school?" Alice asked.

"Even at school," I confirmed. "Although, I have a feeling you two have new lunch buddies."

With that being the last of what was said about my ever-changing attitude, our conversation quickly went to giggling and recounting the night's events with the boys. Alice was certain that Jasper was the guy for her and Rosalie even went as far to say that she'd break her no dating rule in high school for the likes of Emmett. As for me, well, I just wanted to get to know Edward better. If it resulted in something beyond friendship, I wasn't going to fight it.

The next morning, I woke up to the smells of cinnamon and bread from below. Alice and Rosalie were not in the room so I suspected that the lingering sweet smell must have woken them up as well.

I went to the bathroom and took care of my morning duties before I walked downstairs. The smell grew stronger and my smile grew wider the closer I got to the kitchen. I passed the living room and skipped to the kitchen where I found my mom sitting at the breakfast table. She was reading the paper with her coffee in hand and a plate of freshly baked cinnamon rolls in front of her.

"Yum," I said clearing the room and swiping one of the sweet treats.

"Thanks mom," I said between mouthfuls of bread.

"You're welcome. The girls are in the living room."

"Have they been up long?"

"No," my mother said laughing. "Alice bounded down the stairs as soon as I popped the can on the rolls. I think she must have some sort of sensor built in her head."

I laughed with my mother at that.

"Rosalie came down as soon as I took them out of the oven."

"Smart girls," I said, picking up a second helping.

"Take the plate with you. You girls need to put a little fat on your bodies."

I wasn't about to argue with my mother. I took the plate and a tall glass of milk into the living room and planted myself on the sofa with the Rosalie. Alice was perched on the floor, her back resting against the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked after we each said good morning to each other.

"Pee Wee's Playhouse," Alice said in an excited tone.

Rosalie looked at me and rolled her eyes, taking another cinnamon roll for herself.

"That dude is such a perv," I said without thinking.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard my mother screech. "You watch what you say."

Damn it, I chastised myself. Of course it hadn't come out yet that he was into getting a little friendly with his hand in a theater meant for erotic movies. Naked at that, wearing nothing but a trench coat.

Instead of arguing with my mother, I sat and watched PeeWee's Playhouse and actually caught myself laughing several times. I had honestly forgotten how silly the show was. Every so often I'd have to watch what I'd say about one of the characters on the show. Phil Hartman was playing "Captain Carl" and I had to bite my tongue and not say how sad it was that his wife had killed him.

We continued to laugh at the secret word of the day (which was DOOR) and the corny jokes that were told. It was fun and the perfect way to begin a Saturday.

The plate of rolls had been long gone. I took the plate and returned it to the kitchen, setting it in the sink, when I heard someone knocking on the door. The girls were all too quiet in the living room. It wasn't until my mother yelled that someone was at the door, did they bust their gut in a fit of laughter. I laughed along with them as I opened the front door.

As soon as the door was pulled fully open and I had controlled my laughter, I was shocked to see Jacob standing on the other side, looking none too pleased.

_A/N- What in the hell does he want? Geesh…didn't she send him on his way already? Next update will be on May 19__th__ and I'm sorry it won't be any sooner, you see, I'm leaving for New Orleans next Thursday to have a weekend full of fun with __**Fngrcufs, Nowforruin, and LizF22**__…OMG I'm so excited! _

_The Sunflower Awards are now open for voting and this story has been nom'd! Thank you to all of you who took the time out to nominate me. You know who you are. Also, my Carlisle/Bella story, You Are The Only Exception is also nominated. Here's the link to vote for the stories you love the best! The girls who coordinated this site are amazing so show them so love by voting! _Www (dot) the**sunflowerawards** (dot) blogspot (dot) com

_I sent out a video teaser to some of you in replies last week and I was told the link didn't work. I'm so sorry! I promise to be better about that. I'll work on the next teaser this weekend (when my face isn't buried in my Nook reading the Blue Blood series- so good) and get it sent out in replies._

_Sorry for the massively long A/N…Until next time!_

_Xoxo  
__Holly_


	8. Chapter 8 Manic Monday

_A/N- I'm back from NOLA! It was, in one word, amazing. So much fun with those girls that it makes me sad I live so far from them. I guess that can only mean one thing, more road trips!_

_The ususal thanks to my prereaders that make me sound less like crap and to my beta who I overload more often than not. More on that in the end note._

**Stephanie Meyer owns…but I rocked PJ's to a store a block from Bourbon St, drunk, for chips and candy**.

Chapter 8  
Manic Monday

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see if everything was okay." He poked his head around my shoulder and from the look of disgust on his face I knew he had spotted Rosalie and Alice. "You weren't at the game last night."

"No, I had plans. Besides, I thought I made it pretty clear at school that whatever this is," I said motioning with my hands between us, "was done."

He laughed but it was apparent nothing was funny. "So you decided to hang out with a freak and a slut?"

My anger was rising and I pushed my hand against his chest to lead him outside. I didn't want to upset the girls. They didn't need to hear the hateful things he was saying about them.

I closed the door and held a finger up in his face. "You listen to me Jacob. Those girls in there are nothing like what all of you think that they are. Maybe if everyone would give them a chance they'd see what I see."

"And what's that?" he asked with a cocky grin. "Because what I see is a girl who'd put out for any guy who asked and a freak who barely says a word."

I shook my head and scoffed. "I'm not having this conversation with you. I happen to like those two wonderful girls in there that I got to know last night. I don't have to explain anything to you. Now, are we done?"

"Whatever, Bella." He began to walk away but then stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly and eyed me with resolve. "You know, if you keep company with the likes of them you'll never win homecoming queen. With me at your side or not, people don't take too kindly to change."

"Believe me Jacob, there are more important things than winning homecoming queen. I know that for a fact."

"If you say so, but I'll say this and then I'll let you get to your new friends. When you get tired of them, or when their true colors really start to show, you'll come running back. Now, being the upstanding guy that I am, I'll most likely welcome you back with open arms. Of course," he said with a grin, "only after I make you beg for my forgiveness."

That was my breaking point. I slipped off my house shoe and threw it across the yard at him. Thankfully, at this early in the morning, my aim wasn't too bad. It hit him square in the back of the head. He stopped for a second to rub the back of his neck before he hopped in his car and drove away.

I walked back inside, fielding off questions from Rosalie and Alice and continued to watch Saturday morning cartoons with them. I didn't want to start anything by telling them what he had said. I just wanted to enjoy a fun filled morning with two girls that were quickly becoming my new best friends

Monday at school began in the same manner as the rest of the previous week. Jacob was no longer waiting at my car for me when I arrived and for most of the morning I didn't have to run into Lauren or Jessica. Angela was the only one that I had class with and she was far from the egotistical bitch that the other girls were.

When lunch rolled around, I scanned the interior of the room for Rosalie and Alice. I thought maybe after our weekend fun, we'd start to have lunch together. It took a moment, after bypassing my normal lunch table, to spot Rosalie and Emmett sharing a table at the far corner of the room. I smiled to myself hoping that maybe a budding relationship was taking place with them.

On the opposite side of the lunchroom, I spotted Alice and Jasper having their own private time. I could tell by the way that they were sitting that not much conversation was being had. But, as I had seen on Friday night, I knew that their sly glances at one another said more than their words could ever say.

Sighing to myself, since my new friends were paired off with their new friends, I joined my regular table and sat down. Most of the table glanced my way as I took my seat, but no one offered me any form of greeting.

Angela was the only one who engaged me in any sort of conversation. I found that as she talked, I was barely able to listen to a word she was saying. I spotted Edward sitting with Ben not far from our table. He was in my direct line of vision and I couldn't help the smile that would creep across my face every time our eyes met. Then again, the sweet smile that he gave me in return did nothing to help ease my own.

I bent my head to pick up one of my grapes when I saw Lauren moving her head back and forth between Edward and me. I tried to keep my lingering glances in check, not because I was ashamed to be making googly eyes at him but because I knew how wretched these girls could be. Of course I couldn't have been lucky enough for her not to say something.

"So Bella, how has the tutoring been going?" Lauren asked, giving me the one arched eye.

"Um, good." I fidgeted with the grape in my hands. "Edward was really great helping me with the trouble I was having with punnett square."

"I wonder if he'd be up for tutoring me too. I know I don't share the same class with him but it's all the same lesson." She tapped her manicured finger against her chin. "What do you think?"

I snapped my head up and locked eyes with her. I tried to pass off a mean, hard look to counter against the light dancing in her devious eyes "I don't know. I guess the only way to find out is to ask him," I said, flatly.

"Yeah, I think I might. Thanks," she said standing up from the table just as the bell to end lunch rang.

My stomach dropped when I thought about her and Edward spending time together. I knew that he was a nice guy and would probably offer to help her, just as he had offered to help me. But why this jealous pang shot through my body was what had me concerned. I had no claim on Edward. We were just lab partners and we just both happened to be at the same concert on Friday night but that didn't mean anything. Defeated, I stood up from my chair and said goodbye to Angela. Gathering my things, I walked to biology, wondering in the back of my head if Lauren had already sunk her claws in Edward.

I walked into biology with the pang of jealousy still knotted in my stomach. I wondered if Edward would say anything about Lauren to me. Why did I care? He didn't owe me any sort of explanations. We were just friends. Then again, friends told each other things. Maybe not, I mused. I was not use to this whole real friend thing so I wasn't sure if he would say anything or not. Then again, I thought as I took my chair, maybe Lauren hadn't said a word to him yet and I was just reacting this way for nothing.

I took my seat next to Edward who was already in class.

"Hey," I said softly, taking my books out of my bag.

"Hey," he replied. "I had a really good time Friday night."

I looked up at him then to see a small smile on his face. I returned the smile and nodded. "Me too."

"The band wasn't half bad, though I don't remember much about them," he said with a quiet chuckle.

The pang was back in my stomach although this time it had nothing to do with jealousy. It felt like butterflies were dancing around, taking flight inside my body.

"Yeah, me either."

Before any more conversation could be had, Mr. Banner walked into the room and started his lecture. I took notes and every so often, I would look at Edward from the corner of my eye. On those times that he had done the same, we would share a smile and drop our heads back to our notes. I felt better about the topics Mr. Banner was going on and on about. I knew that it had everything to do with the person who had spent his afternoon last week at my house.

With five minutes left to spare in class, Mr. Banner shocked us all by announcing that we would have a test, not a pop quiz, on Friday. I grumbled under my breath as I packed away my things.

"I take it you're not looking forward to the test on Friday," Edward said as he put his own books away.

"That's an understatement."

"Do you want to set up another study session?" he asked. My insides ignited once more and I couldn't' help the grin that my lips curved in to.

"Yeah," I said, looking at him. "I'd really like that. My house again?"

"I was thinking maybe my house. What about Thursday? That way the material is still fresh in our minds for Friday."

The bell rang and we stood from our seats walking to the door. "That sounds great. You'll have to give me directions."

Edward nodded as we walked out of the class. "Have a good rest of the day, Bella."

I ducked my head between my neck and chest. I knew I was blushing and he had only told me to have a good day. "You too."

I walked away, relieved that Jacob wasn't waiting for me. Maybe after he left my house on Saturday morning he had gotten the hint. Then again, I knew Jacob better than anyone in this school and I knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

When I arrived at the gym for our student council social hour about homecoming, I wasn't shocked to see all of the girls already on the bleachers. As if nothing was tense between us, I strode over and sat down next to Angela. I looked around to see if I could spot Rosalie but she was no where in sight.

"She's not here," Lauren said taking me out of my internal musings.

"What?" I said with a defensive tone.

"You're new friend, Rosalie. She's not here. I saw her walking out as I was walking in. I guess when you fuck the coach you get extra liberties."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I said, my jaw clenched.

"And you do?" Lauren asked giving me a disbelieving look.

Before we could continue our debate, Angela brought us out of it. She started going on and on about the carnival, talking about the different organizations that were going to have booths set up. I caught bits and pieces of it. All three girls squealed when Angela told them that the huge Ferris wheel that was such a big hit last year would be making reappearance. My mind wandered to the Ferris wheel and how it would be really romantic to be stuck at the top with Edward.

While I was lost in my own head, I never heard the conversation shift from rides to me.

"Are you even listening to us?" Lauren seethed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked," she said, her words dripping with anger, "if you plan to even go to the carnival. I mean, since you weren't at the game Friday night, I just assumed that you might have taken yourself out of the running for queen. If you did, that's cool. One less person I have to try and beat."

She flashed me a wicked smile to which I just rolled my eyes. "I'll be at the carnival."

"You sure? I mean, with your new friends, it's not exactly the place to be seen. Aren't they more the type to hang out in skeezy bars or poetry readings or rodeos or something?" She laughed like she had just told the mother of all jokes. Of course, being the follower that Jessica was, she joined right along with her.

"I said I'll be there."

"You better," Lauren said. "If you even hope to have a chance in hell at winning that crown, you better be there. As much as I'd like to see you denounce your acceptance at being nominated, I really am looking forward to competing against you."

"Lauren, I'll be there. You can count on it. And as for denouncing my nomination or whatever, bring it," I said sternly.

"Oh, it's on," she said, her smile never faltering.

I tried to pay closer attention for the rest of the hour. I didn't want to miss what was being said, as I tried to pass off the fake interest I had in the carnival. I was also listening closely in case Lauren said anything about Edward.

When class wrapped up, I didn't stick around to say good-bye. I gave Angela a half smile and a quiet goodbye as I left the gym.

Cars were leaving the parking lot as I walked through the lot toward my car. I saw Edward's car, parked clear across the way from my own. I didn't spot him far from it, laughing with Ben as the two of them walked together. I couldn't help but smile at the carefree way he went about things. I envied that about him, but most of all, I admired him. I wanted that. I wanted just to be able to walk the halls without worrying if my so-called BFF was going to stab me in the back. I didn't want to have to worry about whether or not I was going to be elected homecoming queen. I didn't want to think about anything but the moment I was living in. I wanted to laugh, and loudly, at that. I wanted to walk around with a permanent smile etched on my face.

As I approached my car, the smile I had wanted to appear on my face did when I saw Alice leaning against the passenger side. I all but skipped over to reach her. When I was in closer range, she lifted her head and grinned at me. It appeared that progress was being made and for that I was grateful. Now I didn't have to hunt her down and ask her to hop in. She was here waiting for me, like a friend.

I unlocked the door and leaned over the console to do the same to hers. "Decided to just give in?" I asked, throwing my bag in the back.

"Hush it," she said playfully. "These boots still aren't broken it yet."

I laughed loudly and drove away from the school with my new friend riding shotgun.

_A/N- This has been my least favorite chapter. I hate to use this word, but it was a filler of sorts. It has set up some things that are going to take place in the near future. On a side note, I will be posting the first chapter to my next story, _Eddie and the Crusiers_ next week sometime. The first chapter was sent to the Fandom Against Autism compilation so if you donated to that cause, you've already read the first chapter. I'll be posting teasers every Monday on the ADF teaser thread, so look for the teaser next Monday. If you're interested in reading it, put me on author alert. It's a romance/mystery. __My poor beta has been through so much with me and I love her dearly for it. _

_Let me know what you think about this chapter and in return you'll get a teaser…that is, if FF decides not to be a douche. _

_Indulge me for a moment while I give you a few rec's. These stories are so good and they don't have the readership that they deserve! Check them out and leave the authors some love!_

_**Antiques Roadshow **__www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/6967854/1/_

_I took an antique in for appraisal, only to find a much rarer treasure. I met Bella Swan on Antiques Roadshow, and PBS would never want for funds again. Canon couples, Vamps/Humans._

_**Life in the Balance**__- she seriously caught me off guard with her last update that I had to twitter stalk her to profess my love __www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/6484489/1/_

_Bella's hopes, dreams, life and future were violently ripped away. She finally finds the strength to do what it takes to save her sanity but at what price? Can the man hired to help her remain professional long enough to save her life?__

_**Martial B tch**__- How about an Edward with a Boston accent? Yeah, he had me a beah. __www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/6642774/1/_

_A trip to Vegas, a birthday wish, and a fake marriage follow the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Cullen back to their hometown of South Boston. Hilarity ensues. AH, OOC_

Next update on June 2nd! Until then…

Holly


	9. Chapter 9 You Can Call Me Al

**_A/N- I tried to update this last night but FF was being, well, being FF. This story was rec'd on The Fictionators last weeks as one of the stories that was pwning them. Thank you to LizF22 who alerted me of this. To whoever sent in the rec, I thank you a million times over. For those of you who are here because you saw it rec'd there, I welcome you with open arms. _**

**_Jacndaniel & amieforshort make sure everything sounds up to par, and katydid2363 had her work cut out for her with this chapter. Lots of red marks. _**

**_Stephanie Meyer owns this crew, but I bet we all own a very embarrassing Aunt Flo story. _**

Chapter 9  
You Can Call Me Al

The first half of the week flowed about the same as Monday had gone. I had missed running into anyone from my old set of friends with the exception of Angela, whom I saw during English every day. At lunch, however, I played nice and sat with the old crew since it seemed Rosalie and Alice were having lunch dates with Emmett and Jasper. I hated to impose on one versus the other and besides, I knew that the relationships that were developing between the two couples were still in their "new" stages. They were getting to know one another, privately. I didn't mind. I was happy for them.

In biology, Edward and I had snuck glances every so often at each other, and from time to time we'd doodled on the others notebook. It was so junior high of us but I didn't care. For the first time, since I could remember, I actually smiled and meant it. It wasn't fake or plastered to make nice. It was one hundred percent genuine.

I found that it was growing easier by the day to stay in character of my eighteen-year-old self. Sure, there were moments when I'd almost slip up and say something about events that were to take place, when they hadn't yet, but all in all, I was doing a good job of keeping the future out of my head.

Alice waited for me outside of school every day for a ride home. In the time it took for us to leave campus and arrive at her house, she'd gab about Jasper the whole way. Who ever said Alice was a quiet person had never really talked to her. She never shut up! Not that I minded. I had worked hard to get her to trust me and I wasn't about to go off and tell her that sometimes silence was golden.

It was finally the later part of the week. I had been looking forward to this day since Monday when Edward had suggested we study for the biology test at his house. Lauren continued to make snide remarks about him in my presence but I was still unsure as to whether he had been helping her with the course or not. I decided that ignorance was bliss. If he felt that I should know, he would have told me. Regardless, the further back in my head I put it, the safer I was from dwelling over the issue.

At lunch that afternoon, I arrived at my usual table amid a chatter of commotion. Jessica was on a tangent and as I neared the table, her gestures with her hands grew more and more concerning. Whoever was on the opposite end of her wrath, I felt sorry for.

I sat my bag down on the floor and slid in my seat, trying to decipher what Jessica was going on about. It wasn't until I caught Alice's name did I feel the conversation directly affected me. I wasn't sure if the others knew that all week I had been giving her rides home. I almost felt that if they had, I would have been called out on it.

"What's going on?" I asked Jessica, earning me looks from everyone seated with us. I guess they forgot I knew how to talk since I had pretty much kept quiet these days.

"What's going on?" Jessica repeated. "I'll tell you what's going on. That little freak, Alice Brandon called me out in English today and made me look like an airhead in front of the whole class!"

I snorted into my diet coke. I wanted to tell Jessica that she managed to look like an airhead all on her own, but thought against it.

"What happened?" I asked with mock concern.

"So you know we've been going over Alice in Wonderland right?"

The whole table nodded since all seniors took the same English course. "Well, Mrs. Plum was going on about the meaning of the story. Of course, I pipe up and say it's like this story of a girl who dreams of a magical place and gets to go and live there."

We all nodded at her trivial response to the story but let her continue without interrupting her. "Then, Alice," she glared in the direction where Alice and Jasper were seated, "laughs and says that it's like about nothing. It's nonsense fiction, she said. The author intended it to be that way. It was the critics, like Siskel and Ebert, who tried to make it something that it wasn't."

I did all I could to refrain from laughing in her face. I went as far as to place the napkin that was folded in my lap over my mouth to mask the broadening smile that threatened to expose the humor I found in her words.

Jessica huffed and inched her head further in to the table. Every one followed so that they could hear her more closely. "I'm going to get revenge on her. No one makes me look like a fool in front of the whole class. I mean, why would someone write a book about nonsense? Her answer was total nonsense," her voice trailed away as she turned her head to glare at Alice.

"What did you have in mind?" Lauren asked, completely interested in the idea of humiliating another person. I prayed that her attempt would fail like it had with Rosalie.

"You see that guy she's sitting with? Jasper is his name. Total loser if you ask me but she's totally crushing on him. I'm thinking I might have to step in. Maybe start a few rumors about her to throw him off. Or, I'll just throw myself at him in hopes that she finds out," she turned to face us with a devilish smile in place. "And I know with you girls, she'll find out. Then, all of her hopes and dreams will be crushed and she'll go back to being the weird freakish girl that knows better than to open her mouth when she shouldn't."

Lauren pressed her hands together and rubbed them like she was prepared to take on the challenge. I, on the other hand, sat and gaped at the girls that were seated directly across from me. No way in hell was I about to let someone like Jessica, an airhead and total valley girl who needed to learn to chew her gum properly, mess with someone as sweet and sincere as Alice. No, I was going to step in and show her a lesson.

I spent the rest of lunch listening in to Lauren and Jessica's ridiculous ideas on what to say about Alice. I tried to garner enough information so that I could be up front with Alice after school. I wanted both her and Jasper to be aware of what the girls had planned for them so that maybe they could devise their own defense.

Before lunch ended, I excused myself from the table after I had seen Jasper and Alice leave. I sprinted casually out the door and caught up with Jasper in the hall. I yelled for him to stop, which he did. He turned around, a lazy smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said gasping for breath. "I just need to talk to you for a minute. Do you mind if we walk out to the courtyard?"

He held out his hand as to let me lead the way. The courtyards were just right outside of the cafeteria. Most of the time, the school stoners and habitual chain smokers hung out in the yards. It had shocked me when I returned from the future that kids actually smoked on school property. Even though there were drug free posters all over the walls, no one seemed to adhere by the rules. Jasper, the Marlborough Man, being one of them. He lit up his cigarette as we found an unoccupied picnic table. Taking a seat, Jasper followed my lead and took up residence opposite of me from the table.

"Listen," I began. "I've noticed that you and Alice seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Jasper smiled and nodded his head, exhaling smoke through his nose. It was apparent how he felt through his eyes.

"I wanted to give you the heads up before you heard anything being said around school." When he didn't ask with his voice for me to continue, I took his arched eye for meaning enough for me to do so.

"Apparently, Alice said something to upset Jessica in English today. She made her look like an airhead, even though she needs no help." Jasper laughed out loud, giving me the only hint that he did in fact know how to make a sound. Had it not been for the few words I heard him speak at the Whiskey Tango the previous weekend, I wouldn't have thought he knew how to talk.

"Anyway, she's noticed how close you two have become and in retaliation she's going to start spreading rumors about Alice and she may even come on to you in hopes that Alice will get upset."

Jasper sat still and stared at me before he finally opened his mouth. Before he spoke he took one final drag from his cigarette and flicked it away with the tips of his fingers. "Why are you tellin' me this?" he asked in a very thick southern drawl.

"Um," I stuttered out. My brain was in a southern induced fog. "Because I like Alice and she seems to really like you. And besides, I'm tired of Lauren and Jessica thinking that they can rule this school. We're all in the same boat here. There is no reason why one person or group of people should think that they are inferior to others."

"You're a good person, Bella. Alice is real lucky to have you as a friend."

I smiled at his words and was really touched by them. "Thank you, Jasper. If you don't mind me asking, how in the world did I not know that we had a good ole southern boy at our school?"

He gave me a crooked grin and shrugged. "I mean, aside from the fact that I dress like I just stepped off of South Fork?"

I laughed and nodded. "Hey, I'm not one to pass judgement. I just thought maybe you were really into the show."

He laughed along with me before he answered. "Seein' as how this is the most you and I have talked in four years,"

I hung my head ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry about that."

The bell rang and we both stood from the table. He held the door back into the school open for me and I thanked him. "I guess we'll have to rectify that, now won't we?" I asked in all honesty.

"Yes ma'am. And to answer your question, my dad is Coast Guard. We moved here from Galveston just before my freshman year."

I nodded my understanding.

"You plan to tell Alice 'bout this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not keeping this from her. Besides, I think the two of you might be able to concoct some sort of revenge plan of your own." I walked toward my biology class and held up a hand waving goodbye to Jasper. "Later, Jasper," I yelled as I continued to walk away.

I could hear him laugh behind me and I smiled thinking that maybe I was doing something good after all.

I walked into bio feeling like I had done the right thing. Maybe with Alice and Jasper knowing that Lauren and Jessica had some sort of plot brewing would jump-start a new regime at this school. Not that I wanted to be back on top, I just wanted to _be_.

Edward was sitting at our shared table, like the studious person he was, when I sat down. I smiled at him and asked how his day was going so far.

"Not too bad," he said. Suddenly, his hand brushed against mine. "Hey, don't forget about our study session this afternoon."

His hand was still lightly perched on top of mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again as I smiled inwardly. "As if," I said. "I'm...looking forward to it."

He took his hand away and began scribbling away on his notebook. I felt the loss of his warmth immediately. I wondered if he felt it too or if it was just me and some side effect from being sent back in time. Maybe I was prone to feel people differently though the space continuum. Like an invisible wall was shielding me, making it seem that people's touch was warmer in this new time. Then again, I wasn't sure if I had really touched another person.

Class drug on at a slow pace. Mr. Banner was kind enough to spend the last fifteen minutes reviewing material he thought we should look at more carefully. I listened intently to him lecture, while Edward wrote furiously on his notebook. I had a feeling that maybe Mr. Banner was trying to subtly tell us that this particular bit of information he was giving to everyone was sure to be included on the test.

When the bell rang, Edward and I parted ways. I made it through an entire hour of mindless gossip and homecoming preparations before the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. Lauren and Jessica hadn't talked much about what they had planned for Alice. I suspected it was because the last time they tried to gain the upper hand on someone, I stepped in for that person. For once, I had to give them credit. As dumb as they looked, this was one time where it paid for them to a little smarter than usual.

I walked alone to my car to see that Alice was already waiting for me. I knew I had to tell her what was going to transpire and I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't going to effect me as much as it was her. Not because I was slowly becoming accustomed to being in her company, I honestly didn't want her to be upset or feel bad. Possibly even retreat to her old self. I liked this girl that let me give her rides home. This girl was really funny and a spark of life when you took the time to know her.

We sped out of the parking lot before I decided to hit her with what I knew. We sat silently at the stop light waiting for the influx of students to obey the four way stop.

"That man is always standing there," Alice began. "Have you noticed?" she asked me.

I turned my attention to the right where Alice as looking and sure enough, a man was standing around watching the kids walk away from the school and down the street. He had a long brown trench coat on. From a distance I could tell that he had a ratty mane of blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"Huh. I honestly hadn't paid attention. He seems kind of creepy though."

"Totally," Alice agreed. "Makes me really glad that you and I are friends and I finally let you drive me home."

We both laughed at her admission. With her opening the floor stating that we were friends (even though I had no doubt); I began to quiz her on the events with Jessica.

"You want to tell me what happened in English today?" I questioned. It seemed like the easiest place to start.

Alice laughed as we drove along the roads. "Why? What did she say?"

"That you made her look like an idiot in class."

Alice traded her giggles for a loud snort. "Like she needs help there. She's has the body of a teenage girl but I swear to you that she's completly hollow on the inside."

"You won't hear me arguing with you there, but you need to know something."

The car had come to a red light and I turned slightly in my seat to gauge her reaction better. "Girls like Jessica and Lauren don't take to kindly to someone calling them out. Now, before you say anything," I held up a warning hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm not sticking up for them. I'm sticking up for you only. Can you understand that?"

She nodded but didn't say a word. I took that as my cue to continue. "I'd like to think that you and I are friends, so friends would be honest with one another. I'm not saying anything to hurt you, in all actuality, I'm hoping that with what I'm about to tell you, you trip up their plans."

"What are you getting at, Bella?" she asked warily.

I sighed just as the light turned green. I put the car into drive and let it cruise down the street before I answered her question. "Jessica has seen the way you and Jasper have been sharing lunch together. Today at lunch she said that she was going to get back at you for making her look like a fool. She plans to start some rumors tomorrow about you, and maybe even flirt with Jasper even so that you'll be embarrassed."

Alice was quiet for a while before she finally spoke. "That's it?"

I knew my face told exactly how I felt. It was a mix of confusion and shock. "What do you mean, that's it?" I asked.

She laughed a little while shaking her head. "It's just that I've had worse things happen to me. Do you remember freshman year when everyone else had already gotten their periods and I hadn't?"

I shook my head no because to me, that was well over twenty years ago. I could barely remember how to act as an eighteen-year-old girl, much less be able to recall something that happened when I was fourteen.

"Well, all the girls developed a lot sooner than me. I was teased on a daily basis because I had small boobs and I looked like a boy rather than a girl, some even called me Al instead of Alice.

"One day I decided that I'd try dressing a little differently, ya know, wearing skirts and frilly shirts and stuff. I wanted people to notice me as a girl and not some freak of nature that had yet to form a body yet. That was the first and only day that people really saw me. I actually had people talking to me. Girls were asking where I had gotten my shoes from, or where my headband had come from. I felt on top of the world, like maybe high school wasn't going to be that bad. Then, just when I thought that I was going to make a name for myself, everyone in the lunchroom started laughing at me as I walked in. You see, Bella, the skirt I choose to wear that day was a white eyelet mini. Mother Nature decided to intervene and find it really funny to give me my period. My very first menstrual cycle was the one and only day I choose to wear white to school.

"Everyone laughed at me and pointed. No one saw me as the girl that I could be. At that moment, they only saw me as the girl who either, didn't pack enough tampons or pads for the day or the only girl left in the school that still hadn't gotten her period. I was humiliated and hurt. I didn't show back up to school for a week. I thought that maybe giving myself some distance would help ease the situation. Well, it didn't. People remembered. From that moment on, I retreated in myself and decided to just be the little freak they all thought I was.

"Being teased is nothing new for me. I've just come to accept it and know that one day and one day soon, I'll be able to leave this hellhole of a town and start over. No one will even know that story where I go. I can be me. For once, I can be the person I want people to see. The person I'm hoping you see."

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. By this time we had reached her house and when I put the car in park, I reached over the middle console and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. You shouldn't have had to take any of that." I pulled away and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Kids can be so cruel."

"That they can. I really do appreciate you telling me this, and yeah, you're right, I shouldn't have had to, but I did. Now however, I have you." She gave me a sheepish smile and ducked her chin under her neck.

"Of course you have me. That's why I'm telling you. I told Jasper after lunch. I didn't want him to hear whatever they came up with without knowing what was going on. I see the way the two of you look at each other at lunch."

"Yeah," she said, smiling and nodding. "I really like him."

"Good," I said, patting her knee. "Now the two of you can come up with a plan on your own. Show those bitches that you can't be taken down so easily. Not when you have friends on your side now, true friends."

"Thanks, Bella," she said, pulling me into a hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have fun studying with Edward." She gave me a not so subtle wink as she closed my car door. I laughed to myself and backed out of her driveway, headed for Edward's house.

Edward had written the directions down for his house on a sheet of paper in my notebook during biology. At the stop sign right down the road from Alice's house, I pulled the notebook out of my bag and flipped it open to the directions. They were fairly simple enough. This town was small and even though I had been gone for a while, I was still able to maneuver around pretty well.

It took me about seven minutes to get from Alice's house to Edward's. He lived a little closer to school than she or I did. When I pulled into the residential neighborhood the houses were all immaculate. The yards were kept clean and most of them had beautiful fall flowers planted on the outside.

I pulled into the driveway of the house marked, 15604 Pinewood Way. It was a modest two-story home with white columns on the outside. Two rocking chairs sat on the front porch on either side of a bright red door. I parked my car behind Edward's S-10 and grabbed my bag. My nerves were getting the best of me with every step I took. When I finally reached the Elizabeth Arden door, I knocked on it tentatively. I turned my back and took in the surrounding houses while I waited for Edward, or heaven forbid, his mom to answer the door.

It only took a few seconds before I heard the sound of the door open. I turned around and almost lost my footing at the site of Edward standing on the other side. Where he normally wore his Polo shirts or sweaters to school, this afternoon, he was clad in nothing but a simple white tee and the same pair of blue jeans he had on at school. It was to my utter surprise and delight, that the frumpy clothes that he wore on a daily basis did nothing but hide the ripped body underneath. He reminded me of the night we all went to the Whiskey Tango.

"Hey," he said, taking me out of my lust induced state.

I shook my head to clear it of all the shirtless thoughts that were running through my head. "Hey," I said softly.

"Come in." He held the door open wider and stepped back, allowing me to enter with ease.

I walked past him, my arm grazing his chest as I walked past. I shivered at the contact which he noticed by asking me if I was cold.

"No," I simply said. "Must have just caught a breeze or something, I'm fine."

"My parents aren't home yet, but if you want, we could go upstairs to my room. It's a little quieter up there. I get more studying done rather than in the kitchen. I'm more prone to snack than study if I'm in there."

I laughed at his obvious nervous demeanor. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" he asked.

"Maybe a little. It's cute though."

We shared a sweet smile before he led the way up the staircase to his bedroom.

When I walked in, I expected to find your typical teenage boy room. Posters of half-naked women on the walls, cassette tapes discarded along the room. Instead, I was met with a very neat and tidy space. Bookshelves lined the walls with book after book. A stereo sat in the middle, housing his music collection on either side.

"It's so not what I expected," I said more to myself but he heard me instead.

"What were you expecting? Porno's on the bed? Rumpled sheets?"

I shrugged because I was at a loss for what to say.

"Don't worry," he said from behind me. I could feel the heat of his body as he drew nearer and when his breath hit the back of my neck, I almost fainted. "I keep the porno's in the dresser, all the way in the back, and my mother is a bit of a neat freak. I've made my bed every morning since I was seven."

I stood firmly planted to the ground as he walked away chuckling to himself. I wasn't sure whether he was laughing about the fact that he had admitted where his porn stash was kept or because he was aware of how he was affecting me.

He sat on his bed and patted a space across from him for me to join him. I toed my shoes off and sat on the bed, crossing my legs, and opening my book bag for my biology notes. We sat across from each other, our knees touching the whole time we talked about punnett squares and Mendel's laws and how they were applied to science. From time to time, I would have to lean further into him so that I could read notes from his notebook. When I did, I felt myself wanting to stay there, taking in his sweet aroma.

We spent close to about an hour going over everything Mr. Banner had warned us about. My back had begun to hurt from the position I had been sitting it and without thinking I raised my arms over my head and arched my back, moaning out loud at how good it felt for my muscles to stretch. When I brought my arms back to my side, I watched Edward fidget in his seat. He immediately grabbed his textbook and forced it down over his lap. He groaned and winced and I surpressed a laugh at his futile attempt to hide his erection. I was actually pretty proud of myself for knowing that I was affecting him, just as much as he was affecting me.

I felt really good about the test the following day and was really happy that Edward had offered to help me.

"You're a much easier student than others. That's for sure," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah?" I asked confused until the other student he was referring to went off like a light bulb over my head. "That's right, you're helping Lauren. How's that going?"

I asked to be polite. I honestly didn't care how it was going.

"It's...going," he said after a long pause.

"What do you mean?" Why I asked him that, I don't know. I knew eventually that I was going to stumble upon a question I really didn't want to know the answer to.

"Well," he said, squinting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's awkward."

I laughed because I could only imagine what she was doing to make it awkward. "Well Edward, maybe you shouldn't bring every girl up to your room to study," I teased even though I was dead serious. I'm sure Lauren had all kinds of outrageous ideas running through her shallow brain when he brought her up to his room.

"That's just it," he said a little more excited. "I didn't bring her up here. We studied at the kitchen table with my mom in the same room, making cookies."

"So," I began as I swallowed thickly. I really didn't want to know the answer to this but I figured I'd ask anyway. "What made it awkward?"

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't talk about it."

I nodded and turned my head so not to have to look at him and bit my bottom lip. I don't know what prompted them but I felt the sudden urge of tears welling up in my eyes.

"The thing is," he said but I held up a hand to silence him.

"Really, Edward. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, that's just it. See, oh God this is embarrassing. I like someone and I'm really fucking scared to say something to her. I don't think she sees me that way. I think she just sees me as a friend but I can't help how I feel. I want her to see me the way I see her."

My stomach dropped at his words. This was it. This was the part where he admitted his crush on the school bitch and he sought out my help to make her fall in love with him. This felt like some sort of back assward version of _Can't Buy Me Love_. Could I do it, though? Could I help him land the girl of his dreams only to crush my own? But was this all just a dream? I mean, if I didn't change the lives of six people, wouldn't I just go back to being plain old divorced Bella? The girl who had it all and ended up with nothing?

I sighed and sat up a little straighter. What did I have to lose? Sure, my heart might get broken but was this really what my destiny was to be? Maybe I really was supposed to end up spending most of my life chasing after Jacob only to end up alone.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. All I saw was the look of a desperate man.

"I talk to her all the time. She's so out of my league it's not even funny. I thought...I thought I might have had a chance with her, but I just don't know."

"I think you need to tell her. What do you have to lose?" I questioned.

"Um, how about my pride? I don't want her to laugh in my face and it's something at one time I could have seen her doing. But now, after really talking to her, I don't think she's that person. She seems different than what most people give her credit for."

Lauren must have really done a number on him. I knew for a fact that yes, she was the type to laugh in the face of a person who admitted their whole heart to her. Whether she was doing this to extract revenge on someone or now, once she saw that all parties were equally devastated, it would mean nothing to her to walk away laughing about the whole thing.

"Besides," he dropped his head and wouldn't look at me. I sat on his bed, dreading what he was going to say next. "What would a girl like her want with a guy as inexperienced as me. I don't know anything about girls or what they like."

I smiled but I knew he couldn't see it because he head was still buried under his chin.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" I asked my tone light. His head snapped up at my change in voice.

"You think this is funny?" he asked with no humor in his voice.

"No, well maybe a little. Listen, Edward. If this girl you like doesn't see the good person that you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

"You mean that?" he asked, his tone softening up.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I mean it so much that I'll even help you out."

Oh hell. What was I saying? I'd help him out? I wasn't about to drop hints to Lauren about how he felt about her. Regardless of what kind of life was real or not for me, having to listen to her go on and on about Edward having a crush on her was just to much, even for me. An idea formed in my head and it was one that I knew I could benefit from whether or not this was just all a big dream. Even if the object of his affection didn't return the same feelings, I might still have the chance to have a few seconds of bliss.

My life was suddenly turning into a John Hughes movie.

"How?" he simply asked.

"I could maybe _teachyoutokiss_," I blurted out too fast.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. For the longest time, or maybe it wasn't that long, he didn't speak. He didn't even move.

"You know what," I finally said after silence became too much for me to handle. "It's a bad idea. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even said anything."

I made to grab my things that were scattered all over his bed, and threw them back into my bag. It wasn't as if I was expecting him to want to throw myself at him. Clearly I wasn't the intended target for his crush. I'll admit, that hurt, but seeing the rejection in his eyes at my suggestion that I help him with his kissing techniques hurt worse.

I couldn't look at him while I gathered my things in haste. I stood from his bed, only to be held back with the warm touch of his arm covering my own.

"Bella, don't," he whispered.

"Don't what?" I asked, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "It's fine Edward. I understand."

"No," he said with a small laugh. "That's just it. You don't understand. Will you please just sit down?"

"Why? So you can tell me to my face what a bad idea that was? Listen, I get it."

"Stop!" he yelled. I flinched at his angry tone. "Please, just sit down."

I did as he asked but still refused to meet his eyes. Instead, I laid my hands in my lap and began to inspect the cuticles around my nails.

"It wasn't a bad idea," he said slowly. "In fact, I think it's a really great idea."

I lifted my head to finally look at him. Long gone was the look of disgust. Replaced was a stare that bore into my soul. Maybe he really did want this. I mean, for him it was a win/win situation. He got to kiss me, which if I had to admit, I wasn't a troll to look at, and he got to gain a little more experience for Lauren. Not that I offered a whole lot of experience, but I had been kissed, at least in this lifetime.

"You do?"

He nodded his head up and down. "Yeah, I do. But, you have to understand; I've never kissed anyone before. Don't laugh at my lack of expertise," he added with a nervous chuckle.

I sat back on the bed, dropping my bag in the process. It hit the floor with a loud thump that caused both of us to jump in the quietness of the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I pulled one leg underneath me while the other hung off the edge of the bed. I scooted closer and kept my eyes firmly on him as he watched my moves. When our faces were mere inches apart, I breathed in deeply. I closed my eyes as I spoke.

"Just follow my lead. Contrary to what you might think, I don't have that much experience either."

I opened my eyes and found him staring back at me with an arched eye. "What?" I said defensively. "I don't. Okay, maybe a little, but not as much as what you are thinking."

"Bella," he whispered, his breath fanning against my face. "Just kiss me."

I needed no more encouragement than that. I inclined my body further and pressed my lips to his. The feel of his lips against my own was more than I could have ever imagined. They were soft and fluffy, totally opposite of the cracked, rough feel of Jacob's. I parted my mouth just slightly so that my lips could move against his more freely. He mirrored my movements as his lips moved with mine.

My hands began to find purchase on his legs, rather than the fabric of his bedspread. I grazed them over the denim of his jeans until they were firmly planted on the inside of his thighs. He took my move as a hint, while his own hands held on to either side of my waist. I moaned deeply into his mouth as he began to rub circles into my skin.

Feeling brave, I let my tongue snake out of my mouth and find happiness against his. The deep groan that resounded from his chest made me smile. He took my cue and lightly touched the tip of his own tongue against mine.

This feeling of simply kissing him was more than enough to possibly send me over the edge. He was gentle and caring, that much was evident in the way our mouths melded together. I didn't want this moment to end and I instantly felt jealous of Lauren, or any other girl who would be able to get to experience first hand what he tasted like, what his lips felt like.

My breathing had become deep and I was seconds away from crawling my way over his body when I felt the need for air. I kissed him again, taking his top lip in between my teeth, which resulted in him doing the same with my bottom lip. With one last peck, I pulled our lips apart, my eyes unable to open.

"That was…" I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see him pressing two fingers against his swollen lips.

"Yeah," I whispered.

He looked at me then with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you."

Really the pleasure was all mine, but I couldn't say that to him, instead I simply nodded my head. "I need to get going. My parents will be wondering what's taken so long."

I stood up from the bed and gathered my bag. Quietly, Edward led me back down the staircase and to the front door. When we approached my nerves that were there when I first arrived were back ten fold. Would he want to kiss me again as a way to say thanks? Did I want him to, and more importantly, would I be offended if he did? The answer was clear. Yes and YES!

"Thanks for helping me study," I said, standing in the open door frame.

"Anytime. I mean that. I enjoyed today."

"Me too. So, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one holding a seat for you at our lab table."

I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked down the driveway and got into my car as Edward stood from his front porch, watching until I had driven away. My emotions were all over the place. I was ecstatic that I had finally kissed him, but sad at the same time because I knew that it wasn't intended for me. I decided to keep my head held high and not let it get the best of me. Problem was it kind of already had.

I spent the better part of my evening reliving the kiss in my head. On more than one occasion my parents had to snap me back into reality at the dinner table. I went to bed however on a kissing high. My mood would shift from being elated to being hurt. The hurting was my own fault. I had suggested that we practice. But knowing that deep in the back of my mind it wasn't my face he was picturing hurt more than him telling me that he had a crush on Lauren. And that was the kicker. He had never come out and said it was her he had a crush on. I had just kind of assumed since that was who we were talking about before we began kissing.

That night I dreamt of Edward and his lips and the way his lips felt against my own that night. I woke up feeling on top of the world until I realized that I would have to face him at some point during the day and for some reason that scared the crap out of me.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was nervous about the hour until biology approached. It was just a kiss I kept trying to tell myself. Only a kiss, nothing more. Only, for me, it was so much more.

Lunch started off slow until someone mentioned the test in Mr. Banner's class. I had to fight back the urge to jump across the table and strangle Lauren when she began recalling her very own study session with Edward.

"He's so...attentive," she said, looking at me. "I mean, the way he's able to put together a punnett square and work it like it's no one's business was pretty spectacular. And his cookies? Melt in your mouth good! I swear, if I get an A on that test, I'm going to thank him properly. What do you think, Bella?"

I chewed the grape up that was in my mouth and shrugged my shoulders. Lauren smiled and continued talking. "Maybe you can tell him how grateful I am when you see him next period. I'd tell him myself but I want to surprise him. He looks like he'd be an amazing kisser. It's always the quiet ones," she said.

I took a deep breath and controlled the anger that was building inside of me. Thankfully, the conversation shifted and it was on to a subject that pissed me off as much as having to listen to Lauren come up with ways to seduce Edward.

"I can't believe she's really over there talking to him," Lauren said. I followed her gaze where it landed on Jessica sitting at a table with Jasper. She was leaned over the middle and I was certain she had worn something low cut just for him.

"What did she decide to do?" I asked Lauren.

She laughed. "He wasn't here our freshman year so she's over there retelling him about the whole period incident and trying to persuade him that she's much more experienced than Alice. When he bites, she's going to laugh in his face in front of everyone."

Again, I had to reign in my emotions. I had already done my part. Alice and Jasper both were fully aware that something like this could happen. I just hoped for their sakes, they had come up with something that would backfire on Jessica.

The bell rang to my surprise and kids began to clear out of the cafeteria. I held back, one because I was nervous as hell to face Edward, and two because I still had my eye on Jessica.

I packed up my trash and watched Jessica as she stood from the table and rounded the other side, lazily draping her arm across Jasper's shoulders. She bent down and whispered in his ear before she walked away, swaying her hips. She caught me staring and winked at me. I kept my face neutral as I picked up my trash and deposited it into the nearby trash can.

I continued to hope, as I walked to biology, that whatever happened with Jessica would not be enough to break Jasper and Alice apart. If I did one thing right by showing up back here, it was getting those two together.

When I reached the classroom, I rubbed my sweaty hands against the fabric of my pants before entering. Normally, I was the kind of girl who let things like crushes brush right off my shoulders. In another lifetime, however, I had my head so far up Jacob's ass that I didn't consider letting another person inside of my heart. It seemed now, though, that whether he knew it or not, Edward Cullen had staked claim on something I had never intended to offer up.

I walked in and saw him sitting at our table, his eyes glued to the door. He sat up a little straighter and smiled when he saw me enter. I smiled back, and dropped my head, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. When I took my seat, I fidgeted a little before I found a comfortable spot.

I wasn't sure what to say to Edward. Hello seemed rather inappropriate after the steamy kiss we shared. From the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth, but the bell rang and Mr. Banner stepped in, ending any and all forms of communication.

Mr. Banner passed out the tests to each table and he told us all to begin. I felt Edward lean into my body. "Good luck," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "You too," I offered back.

I read through each of the questions before I started filling in answers. Everything that Edward and I had gone over the night before was laid out in front of me. I sighed and began scribbling answers in, going at a quick pace because the material was still very fresh in my head, even if it had been clouded with the images of an amazing kiss.

It took me about thirty minutes to complete the test. When I was done, I rechecked my answers and after I felt like they were all right, I walked over to Mr. Banner's desk and dropped the test down in front of him. He smiled at me when he took it from my hands. I turned to walk back to my desk, when I saw that Edward was staring at me, looking confused. I gave him a playful wink, trying to tell him that the test was a piece of cake. He smirked and dropped his head, filling in his final answers.

The more I sat next to him, the more my body tensed. I wanted to be able to tell him how I felt. I wanted to be able to take my own advice but being a coward, I couldn't. The only thing that kept replaying in my mind was how Lauren planned to thank him for tutoring her. I knew it was what he wanted. He had a crush on her and he was only hoping for her to return the same feelings he felt. What hurt me more than him wanting her over me was that I knew she would crush his soul. She wasn't out to gain a relationship with him, she was out to destroy and humiliate and I was her intended target.

Edward dropped his test on Mr. Banner's desk just seconds before the bell ending class rang. I wondered what had taken him so long because he knew this material ten times better than I had. Edward walked back to the desk, just as the rest of the class was filing out.

"How do you think you did?" he asked me as he picked his back pack up.

"Not to bad," I said honestly. "Thanks for everything, Edward. There is no way I could have retained everything if it wasn't for your help."

We were standing outside in the hall, a tense silence between us.

"So," I said, inclining my head to the left. "I'm this way."

"Right," he said nodding. "And I'm this way."

"I guess I'll see you around then. Have a good weekend."

I wasn't sure but it seemed like Edward hesitated for a brief second before he nodded and said goodbye.

When I walked into the gym, the girls were all sitting, chatting animatedly. The conversation didn't cease as I approached which actually made me feel a little better that they weren't talking about me.

"Did you hear?" Jessica asked.

"No, what?"

"I totally got under Jasper's skin today. I showed him my best assets," she said poking her chest out. "And then, I told him all about Al's," she snickered at the old name used for Alice, "period story. Guy's not much of a talker but I think I really got to him. You know, they say the way to a man's heart is through his eyes and I could see in his eyes that he believed every single word I had said about Alice. I may have thrown in a few made up things just for good measure. It'll show that little freak not to mess with me."

Lauren cackled like a hyena next to Jessica.

"Jess, I think the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Or maybe the way to his penis is through her massive cleavage," Lauren retorted. "Tell me, Jessica, what do you plan to do when he drops her like a hot potato and comes running for you?"

"Oh," she said, her face lighting up. "I've already thought of that. What I plan to do is totally blow him off. Tell him that he's crazy if he thinks someone like me would ever be interested in him. He'll have already ditched her and then, I'll ditch him. Two losers for the price of one."

Lauren held up her palm and the two girls high fived. I sat back praying to God that Alice and Jasper had a plan already devised. With these evil bitches, they were sure to need it.

As the day ended, I walked to the parking lot alone. When I spotted my car, I saw no Alice waiting for me. I scanned the lot until my focus landed on Jessica and Jasper standing next to her own vehicle.

I watched in fascination as Jasper handed Jessica something. She took whatever it was from the bag and it was then that it became clear to me that it was a package of maxi pads, along with a carton of tampons. I laughed to myself as I watched him walk way, strutting more like it, to his own car. His Ford Bronco was parked not far from where Jessica's Tercel sat. I could see Alice leaning against the door frame, smiling as Jasper neared her.

Jessica began yelling at him, which prompted the entire parking lot to turn and watch the drama unfold. When Jasper reached Alice, he took her in his arms and kissed her with enough passion to ignite a spark. He opened the door for her, but before she climbed in, she caught my attention by giving me a sly wink. Jessica was still cursing at them from across the way and not only was I laughing at her, the entire student body that was present also laughed.

It seemed the Alice and Jasper had one upped her. I climbed into my car thinking that maybe today hadn't been such a bust after all.

_**A/N- I know, I know, Bella needs to get her head out of her ass, but really? Where would the "angst" be if I didn't make her and Edward work for it? Thank you all for reading, alerting, and reviewing. It brightens my day with every alert I get! **_

_**If you're looking for something to read between these updates, I've started posting a new story, Eddie and The Cruisers and it updates every Tuesday. Check it out if you are so inclined. It's a mystery/romance. **_

_**Next update on June 16. Until then, be sympathetic with Bella. It's hard enough to go back to the eighties.**_

_**xoxo**_  
_**Holly**_


	10. Chapter 10 I Guess That's Why They Call

**A/N- A day early! YIPEE! It's a short chapter and for that I'm sorry but...IT'S A DAY EARLY! Much love to my beta _katydid2363_ who puts up with me sending her a buttload of chapters at once. To _Jacndaniel & Amieforshort_ who always know just what to say to make this all better.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns, I don't.**

Chapter 10  
I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues

The weekend came and went with no outrageous outings. I opted not to attend the football game again on Friday night only this time, I had no real reason other than I just didn't want to go.

Alice and Jasper had seemed to progress from star crossed lunchtime lovers to instant coupledom over night. Rosalie was...busy. In all honesty, I had no idea what she was doing. For all I knew, she could have been at the game secretly watching Emmett play.

I hadn't spoken to Edward since we had parted ways after the biology test. It wasn't that I was expecting to. He had his sights set for bitchier things. I was slowly crumbling to the bottom of the totem pole.

Instead, I lounged around the house, cleaning my room and grocery shopping with my mom. It was actually quite therapeutic. I didn't remember ever spending this much time with her before and I knew that her time was limited. I wanted to make the most of it, while I had been given this second chance.

On Monday, I arrived at school and sat in English waiting for the daily announcements to commence over the loud speaker. The whole school was in a tizzy because this marked the week before the homecoming festivities. Angela was the MC of all homecoming announcements since she was the head of the committee.

All the senior girls were in a buzz on who was going to be named to the court and who would be the lucky lady that would be crowned Queen at the dance. It had been talked about since I had missed two games in a row, that I was no longer a likely contender. On the flip side, there were talks that a newcomer had entered the race.

Angela's sweet voice echoed through the room as she began reading off the nominations for the maids in the lower level classes. When she reached the senior class, the entire room went dead silent.

"Nominations for Queen, are the following senior girls; Bella Swan, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and last but not least, Rosalie Hale."

I gasped out loud and covered my mouth with my hand. It hid the smile that was on face, but it was not intentional. I was genuinely happy that Rosalie was on the court.

Before the class could start talking about the nominations, Angela broke through on the intercom again, announcing the men on the court.

"The gentleman nominated for King this year are; Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Emmett McCarty, and Edward Cullen. Congratulations to everyone. Voting begins next week so think long and hard on who you want to represent your senior class as King and Queen for Homecoming."

My stomach knotted when I heard Edward's name. How had he been nominated? Not that I wasn't happy for him, I guess it sort of made sense. If he was after Lauren, it was only natural that he would be nominated too. Guilty by association and all.

After the nominations had been made, Angela began to reveal to the whole school what the themed days were to be for the following week. Monday was college t-shirt day; Tuesday, hat day; Wednesday everyone was to wear fluorescent colors; Thursday was dress up day. It was really a day for the nominations from each class to sport their coronation best. The other kids around school used it as an opportunity to dress to impress. And finally, Friday was school color day. She also announced that the carnival that would host the coronation would take place on Thursday evening and the homecoming game itself would be on Friday. The big day that most of the student body looked forward to was Saturday night, the actual homecoming dance.

After Angela's voice had vanished from the air, first period was pretty much a bust. Everyone was too focused on talking about who had been nominated or what they planned to wear for each themed day. I sat back, lost in my own world, wondering to myself how Edward had taken the news of his own nomination. I wondered if he was elated. A part of me seemed to think that he would have cared less. It just didn't seem like his kind of thing. Then again, I would have never suspected a nice guy like him to fall for a mean girl like Lauren.

Angela returned to class and we spent the last few minutes talking about Rosalie's nomination. Angela had said when she initially read the card that she was shocked. She wondered if I could tell she was smiling through her words when she called out her name.

After English, I went through the motions of the rest of the day, looking forward to when it all ended. It was too early for me to be wishing that, seeing as how I still had to make it through lunch, and then sitting next to Edward for a whole hour.

When I walked into the cafeteria, it seemed like the whole school was louder than normal. I spotted my usual table, full of its usual suspects, including the guys. I reached the table and before I could sit down, Jacob was at my side, pulling me into his body.

"Congrats babe," he said. "I'll admit, I was a little worried but I knew you'd pull through. Oh and speaking of, I plan to wear a pink tie. You know, channeling my inner pretty in pink. Besides, pink would look bitchin' against your bod."

I stared at him in awe of what he had just said. I still was in no way ready to forgive him for his cocky behavior. Just because I was mourning a wounded heart, didn't mean I was willing to let him be the one to make it all better.

Just as I was about to lay into him for even suggesting such a thing, Lauren caught my eye from across the room. She was at the table Edward normally shared with Ben. She casually ran her hand over his chest and threw her head back laughing at whatever it was he was saying. I wanted to cry or throw something but that would have warranted an explanation for my behavior. What was I going to say? _Oh, I've kind of got a thing for this guy who has this leach all over him. No biggie. I'll be fine. I'll just tend to my broken heart, oh yeah, the heart he had no idea he broke, but by the way, he's an amazing kisser. Hands down the best I've ever had._

Yeah, I didn't see that going over too well.

Lauren sauntered back to the table looking like a woman who had just nabbed her man. She winked at me before she took up her normal seat at our table.

"This is going to be the best homecoming ever!" Lauren exclaimed as she peeled back the wrapper on her sandwich. "Not just because I'm in the running for queen." She shot me a sideways glance. "But also because Edward Cullen is going to look amazing standing next to me. His green eyes will match the green dress I plan to wear perfectly."

Lauren and Jessica droned on and on all during lunch about their dresses and the nominations, making sure I heard the jab they took at Rosalie's expense. I sat, unmoving and inattentive the whole time. I didn't have the energy to move or to stick up for Rosalie. I seriously considered calling home to tell my mom that I was sick, just so I didn't have to deal with this day any longer.

When the bell rang, I decided that I could make it two more hours. Besides, I genuinely wanted to pass along my congratulations to Edward. I was only afraid that he would want to spend the hour thanking me for helping him land Lauren.

I left the lunch room, several minutes before the bell rang. I walked to biology hoping that the few extra minutes alone would help me build up the strength to deal with the pain I knew was coming.

I was shocked when I walked into the classroom to find that I wasn't the only one who had the idea to arrive early. Sitting at our lab table, Edward sat on his stool, perched on the edge, his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed. He looked like he was praying and I wondered if he was thanking God for the gifts that he had received today.

"Hey," I said softly as I walked to my seat. His head snapped up and I thought I caught his features relax when he realized that it was me that was in the room.

"Hey."

After an awkward silence, I finally spoke again. "So, congratulations on being nominated." I offered him a weak smile, one in which he returned.

"You too. I mean, not that I didn't think you'd be nominated, I mean, you're Bella Swan, of course you would be nominated." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm rambling again."

I laughed and the sound surprised my ears. "It's fine," I reached over to pat his hand. His body tensed and slowly, keeping my face downcast, I pulled my hand away.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until the room started to fill up with students. We didn't speak again for the rest of the hour, and really, I didn't speak for much of the rest of the day.

When school ended, Alice wasn't at my car again. It seemed that Jasper was now her means for transportation. It stung at first, but I knew I probably would have done the same thing.

I drove home feeling sorry for myself. I had a hopeless crush on a smart, cute guy that seemed to want to be nothing but friends with me. My new friends had found new loves and my old friends were exactly the types of people everyone perceived them to be. Pity party for one? Yes, I'm dining alone.

I couldn't concentrate on the music that was playing through the speakers of my car. I couldn't even focus on the happiness I should have been feeling for Alice and probably even Rosalie. Instead, my thoughts kept drifting back to when I placed my hand over Edward's in class. I felt sick to my stomach when I replayed the way he tensed and seemed so withdrawn and disgusted by the contact.

When I pulled into my driveway and parked the car, I got out with my shoulders slumped and my head hanging. I was pitiful. I didn't even feel this type of agony when I found out Jacob had been cheating on me. Maybe then I didn't really care, or maybe a part of me had always known. But this? This feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was worse than anything I had ever felt before. That was a lie. I had felt this type of loss once and I knew eventually, I would experience it all over again.

As I walked through the front door, I plopped my bag down like it had been a burden to me. I knew my feet were shuffling against the floor with each step I took but I couldn't find it in me to do anything about it. I rounded the corner into the kitchen where my mom was busy bending over the oven, pulling out a sheet of freshly baked cookies. It was almost like she knew I would need something like this to make me feel better. Maybe it was a mother's intuition, I had no clue. Whatever it was, I was just grateful that I had such a wonderful mom who took the time to do little things like this.

"Hey mom," I said, my voice void of any sort of emotion.

She turned around after placing the hot cookie sheet on the stove and gave me a sorrowful look. "Oh baby girl," she sighed. "Take a seat. I'll bring you some milk and cookies and you can tell me all about it."

I nodded my head and did just that. Within minutes I had a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of ice cold milk sitting in front of me. My mom didn't badger me. I allowed myself one cookie before I bore my heart and soul to her.

"I feel like I'm not doing anything right," I stated.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

"Because, it seems like everything I'm doing is for everyone else. I want my turn." I knew I sounded like a spoilt brat but really, if I couldn't be honest with my mom, whom could I have been honest with?

"Sweetie," she began, taking my hand in hers. "Tell me what's happened."

And so I did. I told her about Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and the probable relationship that she was most likely forming with Emmett. I dished everything about Lauren and Jessica and how I couldn't believe I had been friends with them for as long as I had. And then, I broke down and told her the mother of all news.

"There's this boy," I said, sniffling from the tears I had shed.

"A boy? Would it possibly be the same boy who was here helping you study? The same boy whose house you went to last week?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. It hurts, mom." My sobs had become louder and the tears ran down my face much more freely than before.

"I know it does baby. I know. You know what your daddy would say if he heard that this boy only wanted to be your friend?"

"No. What?"

She gave me a half smile and said, "he would tell you that he wasn't worth the time if he couldn't see that you were the best catch in that whole school. Don't let it get to you. I know it hurts, but maybe things aren't what they seem."

I shrugged because I wasn't sure what I could say_. You're right mom. Nothing is what it seems. I'm actually thirty-eight years old and I've been sent back to make a difference, yet I don't think I'm doing a very good job._

"Have you talked to him? Does he know how you feel?" I shook my head no, so she continued on. "Maybe he doesn't think you're interested in being anything more than just a friend to him. You have to see this from his point, Bells. Up until a week ago, you and Jacob were a couple, now, I take it you're not. He's probably confused and scared."

"Of what?" I choked out.

"Of what most people who like someone are scared of. He's probably scared that you will reject him. Try not to read too much into it. If he's a smart boy, he'll come to his senses and see what's in front of him. And maybe you ought to do the same."

"And what if he doesn't?" I asked, drying my eyes.

She shrugged and made a face of indifference. "Well, like your daddy would say, he's not worth it."

**A/N- Who's going to win Queen and King? Cast your vote! A lot of you have been expressing why Bella continues to sit with her frenemies but I promise you, it's all about to come to an end and there will even be an explanation as to why. Katydid2363 has all the chapters to this little nugget except for the last one, so updates might come sooner than every two weeks. How's that for making up for a short chapter?**

**I know it seems like Bella & Edward should just "talk it out" but honestly, how many John Hughes (RIP) movies took the easy way out? **

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story on their alerts, reviewed, and been all around awesome! I love y'all to the 80's and back!**


	11. Chapter 11 Can't Fight this Feeling

**A/N- It's me again! I've been total fail at responding to review replies and I promise to get on that! I won't leave any of you hanging! Things have been busy with work, family, and starting a new direct selling business. Not to mention, vacation is coming up! YAY! Beach bound for a week!**

**I have to thank each and every one of you for understanding exactly where Bella is. You all get that she's back in that mind set of a high school girl. That means more to me than any of you can ever know. **

**Thank you not only to ..you that reads, reviews, tweets about this story, but also to my prereaders, _Jacndaniel and Amieforshort_ and my beta who is really, beyond words. **

Chapter 11  
Can't Fight This Feeling

After sleeping on the advice that my mother had given me, I decided to heavily consider what she was saying. What did I have to lose by telling Edward what I thought? If he didn't see me as anything more than just a friend, then she was right, it was his loss. I also decided that, as much as I liked him, I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

With this new found confidence, the following day at school I just decided to go with the motions and not let the drama around me get me down. That was a lot easier said than done, especially when lunch time rolled around.

When I stepped into the cafeteria, I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie sharing a table. Forgoing my usual table, I strode over and sat down with them. Both of their heads snapped up at my presence and they both smiled at me brightly.

"Hey stranger," Rosalie said.

"Me? You've been the stranger. I haven't seen you in gym for over a week."

"Yeah, I know," she said sheepishly, keeping her head down. I looked over at Alice who watched Rosalie with the same sort of confusion as me.

"No way, you spill! What's going on?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Um...I might be sneaking around back and watching the football team practice."

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted.

"Jeez, Bella, keep your voice down." She gave me a look that didn't convey that she was upset, but more along the lines of embarrassed. It didn't seem to be the correct word, but it was something I wouldn't have thought from her.

"So you've been watching the team practice?" I asked in a quieter tone.

"Well, not the team. More like Emmett."

I squealed and clapped my hands together. "I knew it! Don't think I haven't seen the two of you eating lunch together. I knew you liked him."

"Yeah, who would have thought? Me, the girl everyone thinks is the big whore, dating a jock and nominated for homecoming queen."

"Oh, congrats on that by the way. I'm totally pulling for you to win." I gave her a wink and popped a grape in my mouth.

"Me?" she asked perplexed. "What about you?"

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in the air dismissively. "Please, I don't care about that."

I had almost forgotten Alice was at the table until she joined into our conversation. "Speaking of which, both of you will be needing dresses for the coronation and the dance. What do you think of a shopping trip this weekend?"

In all actuality, it sounded like just what I needed. "I think that's a great idea."

"Me too. Saturday?" Rosalie asked.

Alice and I both nodded. Our conversation flowed freely as we chatted about the stores we could visit and overall, how much fun we were going to have. It dawned on me, mid way through lunch, that neither Emmett nor Jasper was around.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Emmett had some sort of meeting with the guidance counselor," Rosalie said.

"Jasper had a doctor's appointment," Alice replied.

"Gotcha," I said, nodding.

"Hey, Bella? Not that I'm not happy we're all having lunch together today, I have to ask, what made you decide to sit with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, usually you both are eating with the boys and I don't want to intrude or be a third wheel, so I just suck it up and sit with the usual crowd. Today when I saw just you two sharing a table I wanted to join you. It seems like forever ago when we went out."

Both girls agreed. Alice kept looking over my shoulder, every so often, and I finally had to ask her what she was looking at.

"I don't think Lauren is too pleased about you sitting with us."

I turned my head slightly to see where Lauren was sitting. When I saw who she was sitting with my heart dropped. Sure enough, she was giving me the evil eye from across the lunchroom, all while sharing a table with Edward.

"They don't matter," I said firmly.

Alice and Rosalie both exchanged a look. "What do you mean, _they_?" Rosalie asked. "I can see where Lauren wouldn't, but Edward? I thought you two were friends?"

I snorted. "Yeah, that's all we are."

"Why would you think that?" Alice asked. "I may have been focused on Jasper the night of the concert, but I totally saw the way he was checking you out."

"Did he say something to make you think all you two were was just friends?" Rosalie added.

"It doesn't matter. For once, I actually thought that a nice guy might like a girl like me and it turns out, he's interested in someone else."

"Who? Lauren?" Rosalie questioned. "Because from where I'm sitting, it looks as though he's doing everything he can to scoot further and further away from her."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I was stupid. I've decided I'm not going to let it get to me. If he just wants to be friends then I just have to buck up and accept that."

"Like hell you do," Rosalie snarled. "Lauren Mallory is nothing but a dirty trouble maker, her and Jessica both. You know how they are! Hell, up until a few weeks ago, I pegged you to be just like them."

"Fer sure. I mean, you know all too well the kinds of games that they play. Maybe Lauren caught wind of how you felt and she's using it against you." Alice's expression, the look that said she felt sorry for me, made me feel that much worse. Instead of helping me see some sort of optimism in the whole situation, like remaining just friends, all I was seeing was two girls who pitied me.

"I don't know how she could have. I never told anyone that I had a crush on him."

Rosalie laughed lightly. "Babycakes, you didn't have to. It's written all over your face when you look at him. To be honest, he looks at you the same way. I really think that maybe things aren't what they seem. Give the situation the benefit of the doubt, I did with you and look where it's gotten us."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She was right, but it still didn't ease the constant nagging in my head that I wasn't the one that he wanted.

When the bell rang, both girls gave me encouraging hugs and asked me not to look too much into it. They both felt like I was looking at the whole situation with blinders on. I couldn't agree with them, but nodded my head anyways.

The mood I had entered into the day with quickly disappeared after lunch. I was a mess and my emotions were all over the place. Whether or not Rosalie saw him trying to move away from Lauren during lunch, I saw two people sharing a table together. He nearly always had lunch with Ben and it was rare for Lauren to sit with anyone other than our regular table. It didn't help matters when I thought back to how she commented that his eyes would go great with her homecoming dress. It just confirmed to me that they had in fact stepped over the barrier as friends and into something more.

When I stepped into bio, Edward was seated at our table, but he made no move to lift his head to see anyone that entered. Even as I sat down, he kept his head down. I was a disaster of nerves being this close to him. I sat in my chair, facing forward, giving him the same silent treatment as he was giving me. I knew it was childish but what was I going to say? Nothing of substance seemed to come to mind.

The longer I contemplated the heavy air between us, the more and more the whole situation ate at me. A part of me wanted to ask him straight out what was going on with him and Lauren and the other part of me wanted to tell him exactly how I felt. Before I could muster up the nerve to start firing off my questions, Edward finally spoke to me.

"So, big plans for the weekend?"

I looked over at him trying to gauge the reasoning behind his question. It was a harmless question. It wasn't like he was asking me out.

"Um, yeah actually I do. Rosalie, Alice and I are going to the mall to shop for homecoming. Since Rosalie and I are on the court regardless if we go to the dance we have to have coronation dresses."

Edward nodded his head as if I was making perfect sense. For all I knew, Lauren had already filled him in on all of this.

"That sounds like fun," he said. I could tell from the way his voice sounded that he was trying his hardest to make conversation. Even though my body language was proving that I was hardly in the mood.

"I think it will be. I haven't spent any time with them since the concert."

" Are you going to be at the mall in the Port?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "The one and only."

Our conversation died as Mr. Banner stood center stage. He wore a proud smile and was holding what I could only assume were our tests.

"Ladies and gents," he called to us. "Here I have your test papers and I'm happy to report that not a single one of you failed." He looked over at me with a pointed look but a smile still firmly on his face.

"I'm going to pass them out and we're going to spend the rest of the hour going over the answers."

As Mr. Banner click and clacked his way along the linoleum floor, passing tests back, I couldn't help but feel anxious as to what my grade was. A 'D' wasn't failing, but I knew that I had done better than that. Edward had tutored me and I was certain that I at least squeaked by with a 'C'. Of course, I felt like anything less than a 'B' would have been an insult to Edward.

Mr. Banner slowly crept his way to our table, pausing briefly to hand Edward his test before laying mine face down on top of the table.

"Well done, Ms. Swan."

I looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. He winked and continued on past our table. I took a deep breath before I lifted the paper from my desk, flipping it over to see the outcome of my grade. The smile that broke out across my face was hard to contain as I stared at the big fat 'B' on the top of my paper. I must have actually made some sort of noise because Edward leaned over toward me (not that I saw him, but there was no denying his close presence).

"Well done, Bella," he said. I looked over at him, still smiling, only to be met with a smile of his own.

"The thanks go all to you." Before I could grasp what I was doing, my arms snaked around his neck. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of our bodies so close. His own arms wrapped around my back and I felt the faintest squeeze.

It took me a second before I realized that we were still in class. Otherwise, I may not have been able to stop myself from kissing him right then and there.

I pulled myself away from him to stop the urge that was building up inside of me. The look on his face was hard for me to decipher. I thought I had seen the same want that I was feeling but I must have imagined it.

"Really, Edward, there was no way I could have made this grade without all of your help."

He blushed slightly and looked down. "It was my pleasure, Bella."

For the rest of the period Mr. Banner went over the test, answering questions from students in the room about various questions that we had gotten wrong. I tried to listen to everything he was saying but my mind was still on the embrace I shared with Edward and the longing look in his eyes.

When the bell rang, we both gathered up our things before walking out of the classroom together. The smile I sported from the moment I had gotten my test back all but disappeared as soon as I saw who was waiting outside of our class. I stopped in my tracks, resulting in Edward running smack into the back of me. It was his voice that resonated in the emptiness that had taken up residence in my chest.

"Lauren," he stated.

She smiled and looked at Edward with what could only be described as an evil smirk.

"Hey, I thought maybe you could walk me to class. We have _so_ much to talk about." She looked at me dead in the eye as she stressed just how much they had to talk about.

"Lauren, I…"

Before he could offer his arm to her, I turned and faced him, putting on my best fake smile.

"Thanks again, Edward. I'll see you around."

I ran past them with my head down because I would be damned if she saw me cry. Instead of walking to the gym, I ran into the girl's bathroom and into the first stall I saw open. Once inside, I locked the door and sat on the toilet and allowed the tears to fall effortlessly.

All the conflicting emotions I had regarding Edward had hit me full on at that moment. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or for that matter, what I was supposed to do. I wanted to scream out my frustrations. I wanted to rub a genie bottle and pray that Winona Ryder popped out. I just wanted this all to be over with because at that very moment, I felt like I was failing at everything I was sent back to try and do.

After I had reapplied a little powder to my face and fixed my eyes, I made my way toward my final class of the day. No way was I in any sort of mood to listen to Lauren and whatever she had to talk to Edward about. I knew Lauren all to well to know that she was going to dish to us like we'd be on pins and needles to know what was going on with the two of them.

The bell had already rung before I could make it through the gym doors. I knew Rosalie wouldn't be present today since she had taken up watching Emmett practice, so there was no way I could use her as an excuse to cut last period. I had to face this head on. I may be changing for the better but as far as Lauren was concerned, I still needed to be the bitch they all feared.

I was surprised when I walked in to see Angela sitting alone on the bleachers. She looked up as I approached with a tentative smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

She giggled and patted the seat next to her. I dropped my bag on the ground and sat next to her willingly.

"Well, let's see. Lauren failed Banner's test so in order for her to pass the class she has to start doing extra credit. This is his free period so she had to join him to go over what she would have to do to pass."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in a shocked tone.

Angela nodded. "How she failed is beyond me. I mean, Edward was tutoring her, right?"

"Yeah, and I got a 'B' on the test after he helped me. Wow," I said a little softer. "I wonder what in the world they were doing when they were supposed to be studying?"

"You don't think he's into her, do you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do."

"You can't be serious? Bella, sweetie, I don't think that Edward is into Lauren."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You really need me to break this down for you? Bella, Edward's into somebody and I can promise you it's not Lauren."

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's determined to sink her claws in him. He's a guy. Who wouldn't pass up some girl offering themselves to them?"

"Um, Edward."

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "He has a penis. They don't think with their brains, they think with their dicks."

Angela snorted a laugh. "Maybe some, but I don't think Edward is one of those guys. Are you okay? You seemed kind of down when you walked in."

"I don't know. I'm confused I guess."

"Well, we have the rest of the hour to talk about it. Lauren's probably getting high off second hand reefer smoke from Banner and Jessica's not here. Why don't you tell me what's got you down?"

And so I did. I spilled everything to Angela, leaving out the part that I had time traveled from the future. I told her about the concert, the sleepover, the study dates, and the kiss. Then I told her how insanely jealous I've been watching Lauren throw herself at Edward and how I had thrown myself at him after we had received our tests back today.

Angela was quiet for a long minute before she spoke about what all I had just confessed to her.

"You need to ask him to the dance." These were her words of wisdom.

"Excuse me? Did you not hear anything I just told you? It's obvious that he and Lauren are going to the dance together."

"And you know this because you asked him? Listen, I can see where this all looks shady but you need to take a stand. Ask him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, how about he could tell me no?"

"And if he does, he does. Although I highly doubt he will. I tell you what. I'm planning on asking Ben. If all goes well, will you consider at least asking Edward if he plans to go with Lauren?"

"Yeah," I said after thinking on it for a second. "I'll ask him."

"Good," she said clapping her hands together. "Then when he says no, you can ask him to go with you. See how this works? Everyone gets their man!"

I had to laugh at Angela's logic, but in all honesty, it was the best plan of action I had heard yet. The simplest plan and the one I should have thought about from the get go instead of whining about the whole situation like the seventeen year old girl I had reverted back to. When in the eighties…

**A/N- yes when in the eighties...speaking of which, put on your best for being seen because we're headed to the mall next chapter! I'm going to try to post next Thursday because the following week I'll be on the beach being lazy. Well, until my inlaws arrive. Then I'll be drinking...a lot. :) **

**xoxo**  
**Holly**


	12. Chapter 12 All Cried Out

**A/N- almost a week early! That has to count for something, right? Because I'm pretty sure after this chapter you're all going to be cussing me. I'll explain more in the end a/n. Please read it, 'kay?**

**_Jacndaniel & amieforshort_ both tell me that I need not worry, yet I do. _katydid2363_ had her own words on this chapter. *sigh***

**Pictures of the dresses will be on my profile.**

**Stephanie Meyer got the money off the gang, I spend mine at the mall. **

Chapter 12  
All Cried Out

I could hear laughter and racket coming from downstairs. I checked the time and knew that it had to be Rosalie and Alice. They were supposed to be here at nine to pick me up so we could go to Port Angeles and shop for our homecoming and coronation dresses. I checked my hair one last time in the mirror before grabbing my purse and making my way down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen laughing with my mom.

"Hey girls," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Ready to shop till we drop?"

Both girls nodded as they told my mom goodbye. They walked ahead of me as I lingered alongside my mom.

"Here," she said handing me over her credit card with a smile.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You'll need money to buy your dress, right? It's your senior year. I want you to go all out."

"Mom, are you sure? What will Daddy say?"

It wasn't that we were bad off, but we did watch what we spent.

"Actually, it was his idea. Now, go, have fun." She ushered me out of the door to my waiting friends. Rosalie and Alice waved one last goodbye to my mom before situating themselves in the Rosalie's IROC. I kissed my mom on the cheek and thanked her before running through the yard to catch up with my girlfriends.

"Where was your dad?" Rosalie asked as we started our drive out of Forks.

"Fishing, why?" I asked confused.

She shrugged. "Just wondering." After several minutes of quiet she spoke again. "Your dad is kind of hot in a Burt Reynolds kind of way."

Slowly, I rotated my head and looked at her with what I was sure was a look of disgust.

"Oh my God! No ma'am! You are not allowed to say those kinds of things about my dad!" I said in a high shrieked wail.

"What?" she asked with fake innocence. "You're dad is hot, Bella. I can't help it if the stache does it for me."

Alice was giggling from the back seat but I saw nothing funny about Rosalie's revelation. That was until Rosalie joined in with her and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. As gross and dirty as it was, I knew that my dad would have been rendered speechless to know that a knock out like Rosalie was having a Smokey and the Bandit fantasy staring at one Charlie Swan.

We spent the drive talking about their love lives, which were flourishing beyond even their own imaginations. Jasper had met Alice's parents, apparently, and his southern charm was enough to make her mom fall head over heels in love with him.

Emmett and Rosalie had been spending lots of time together after football practices. Rosalie liked to tinker with cars and Emmett enjoyed watching her bent over the hood of a hunk of metal. Rosalie's words, not mine.

I had nothing to contribute to the conversation. I told them how I managed to pass the biology test, thanks to Edward's tutoring, but the subject of Edward was left alone after that. I had a feeling that they could tell I wasn't ready to talk about our non-existent relationship.

The drive went by rather quickly considering we spent the better part of it laughing and singing to the songs on the radio. When we arrived at the Port Angeles mall it was like I had time warped. Well, I guess I had.

The mall. Those two words held so much power in the eighties. It was a place not only to shop, but also to be seen. It was the quintessential eighties hang out place. When we stepped inside people were everywhere. They ranged from mothers with toddlers, older women sporting their Bill Blass coordinated tops and matching bottoms, and teenagers looking for refuge. I was in awe of the stores we passed as we walked to where ever it was Rosalie was leading us. These places weren't around in the future! Foxmoor, Chess King, County Seat, and Merry Go Round, I wanted to look in them all just for the novelty of it! Rosalie it seemed had a similar idea. We browsed several stores trying to get a feel of what all was out there before we made our decisions. In between dress shops, we stopped in Waldenbooks, Musicland, and RadioShack. That was when the day started to turn upside down.

After Alice had decided on a short black silk dress with hot pink taffeta underlay, even the upper part of the dress was accented with the same hot pink, (Jasper had asked her the previous night via a candlelit dinner), we stopped in the record shop where low and behold, Jasper Whitlock was thumbing through the country and western cassette tapes. Alice couldn't hold back her elation at seeing him. She all but ran into his arms, taking the cowboy hat off of his head and leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. Rosalie and I stood back and watched the two of them say hello.

"Hey Jasper," Rosalie and I said as they rejoined us.

"Ladies," he said, tipping his hat to us.

"What are you doing in the Port?" I asked.

He started spouting off some singer who had a new tape out that he wanted to buy. After that, he went on a tangent about how CD's would never catch on. He was appalled that people would have to restart their musical libraries. I had to hold back from telling him that eventually everything would go digital.

We left Jasper at the record store a few minutes later with a promise that he would join us for lunch in the food court at noon.

After that, the three of us went into the store where I had found the dress I had wanted to buy. It proved to be difficult to shop for eighties fashion when I knew how tragic the styles really were. There was no way I was wearing poofy sleeves, and thankfully, Rosalie and Alice shared my sentiment.

After browsing through several places, I finally decided on an electric blue strapless, mid length dress made of silk, with black taffeta underneath. I was adamant about no shoulder pads or poofy sleeves, however this particular dress had a huge bow on my hip. Beggars couldn't be choosers. Besides, I refused to show up in pink. I was not going to be Jake's Andie. This was as far from _Pretty in Pink_ as it could be.

When we left the dress shop, we ran into the electronics shop where we ran into Emmett who looked baffled at the selection of VHS players. Rosalie, Alice, and I quietly crept up behind him and waited as he shifted from one foot to the other and scratching his chin. He stepped forward a bit and pressed a button on one player that lifted the docking from the top of the player. I gasped out loud at the ancient contraption. It was then that Emmett was aware that we had been spying on him.

"Damn, Bella." Rosalie huffed playfully as she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck.

"Sorry, it's just this thing loads from the top." I was in awe. Where I came from these things were ancient relics.

"Yeah, I know," Emmett said looking back at the machines. "I can't decide on this one or one that you load from the front."

"Does it really make a difference?" Alice asked.

Emmett thought for a moment before he answered her. "No, I guess not," he said with a laugh. "So, what are you three beautiful ladies doing?"

"Dress shopping," Rosalie purred in his ear.

"Among other things?" he asked and for a moment I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

"Maybe," she answered with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

I cleared my throat, hoping they would remember that they weren't alone. "So, we have one more place to hit up, Em. How about you join us for lunch? We ran into Jasper earlier and he's going to meet us too."

"Awesome! I could totally eat the ass end of a horse right now."

"Fantastic," I replied dryly, trying not to picture that particular mental image.

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged sloppy kisses before we left the store. Alice and I walked away, arm in arm, laughing at their expense. Rosalie joined us seconds later with her compact out, reapplying her lipstick.

Our last stop along the way was the store Rosalie had found her dress. Like mine, hers was also strapless but it plunged down between her boobs showing off much more cleavage than I could offer. Then again, Rosalie was built like an amazon supermodel.

The dress itself was fire engine red and stopped just above her knee. It was a straight, tight fitting dress, except at the waist where it had another layer of material that formed a short skirt. I knew without a doubt she was going to stop traffic in that thing. It was seductive and hugged all the right places on her. I kind of envied that she had such a rocking body.

When our shopping was done, it was right at noon so we headed to the food court to meet up with Jasper and Emmett. Ah, the food court. If kids weren't walking around the mall, they were congregating at one of the many tables in the area known as the food court. The three of us went our separate ways in search of food. I stood motionless and turned around taking in all the different places I could eat. Did I want pizza? A sandwich? Greek? Chinese? American? The world was my oyster and it was presented as the all mighty food court.

I settled on pizza because, come on! It was the eighties and who doesn't love a huge slice of stuffed pizza from Sbarros? With my tray in hand, I scoured the crowds looking for the girls. I spotted them almost smack dap in the center. It wasn't all that hard once I decided I needed to look for Jasper's cowboy hat.

I could see Jasper as he removed the Stetson from his head, sitting next to Alice. Rosalie was to Alice's left, playfully feeding Emmett a French fry. Barf-o-rama! It was as I neared closer to the table that I noticed another familiar head. Across the table from Jasper was none other than Edward.

"Look who I found wondering around," Emmett said as we approached. Edward eyed me warily; holding out what I guessed what was to be my seat.

"Bella," he said as a way of greeting.

"Edward," I offered with a small nod of my head.

"I'm starving," Rosalie added, as soon as we were all seated. "Shopping really worked up an appetite."

I remained quiet, watching the interactions of the two couples from across the table. Edward remained just as quiet at my side. The lack of conversation between the two of us after a while must have been more than Emmett could stand.

"So, Bells. What color dress did you get?" he asked me.

"Blue," I said.

"Like, navy blue?" Edward questioned.

I looked at him, wondering why on Earth he would be concerned on the exact color of my dress.

"Um, no. More like an electric blue. It's kind of a light blue, I guess."

He nodded his head, which made the whole table erupt into talk about homecoming, the nominations, and of course, Emmett's staring role in the big game.

We dove into our food, everyone opting for a different restaurant chain. That was the gloriousness of the food court. I ate slowly, my eyes downcast on my plate being in the proximity of Edward. My nerves were wound tight and we had barely said two words to one another.

Conversation was mainly dominated by Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. I spoke when spoken to, or when something particularly interesting was said. Edward, however, hardly said a word. He laughed at the funny things Emmett said but that was the extent of it.

"You know," I said out of no where, dabbing the corners of my mouth with my napkin. All eyes fixed themselves on me. Surprised I'm sure that I offered off conversation without having to be asked.

"We're kind of like the breakfast club in a sense."

"Nah," Emmett said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his arm over the back of Rosalie's. "I like to think of us more like the Goonies."

"Goonies never say die," Edward offered.

We continued to eat, remaining silent to finish up our lunch. I was mid bite when Rosalie brought up the one subject to Edward that I had been wanting to ask, but was too afraid to.

"Edward, are you asking anyone to the dance?"

I looked at her with a hard expression from across the table. She narrowed her eyes at me as if pleading with me to let her take the reins here. She must have sensed that I was uneasy about bringing up the topic myself.

"I'd like to," he replied.

"You'd like to?" Alice asked. "What's that mean?"

"Well, I just don't know yet. I'm not really sure how to read the girl I want to ask. One minute it seems like we're friends and the next I get the cold shoulder."

Typical Lauren behavior, I thought. It was just like her to be hot for a guy one minute, and a cold hearted bitch the next.

"Just ask her," Emmett tried to reason. "What's the worst that could happen? She'll tell you no?"

My hands were trembling so bad that the only thing I could do was fist them in my napkin. I had to be careful of what I was doing. With the rate at which this conversation was going, it wouldn't have been long before my paper napkin was nothing but shreds.

I tried to reign in my anger but it was no use. My mouth had gotten the best of me. The old Bella from twenty years prior was back in full effect.

"Oh, Edward, I don't know," I said as sweetly as I could. My voice was ice cold, however. Edward shifted his body to look at me, his eyes wide with shock. "I'm sure Lauren won't say no. I mean, she's been practically throwing herself at you all year."

"What are you…?" he began to ask but I cut him off.

"Oh, please! Don't play stupid with me! It's Lauren you want to ask. I mean, all the extra time you've been tutoring her. The awkwardness between the two of you, the close and personal lunches you've shared. And don't even get me started on that shit you told me when you helped me study! So how goes it, Edward? You think that practice kiss helped? You think you'll be able to land the school's biggest bitch? Well, good luck with that!"

I stood from the table, five sets of eyes on me as I pushed my chair back with a loud screech across the floor. I picked up my dress and stormed away from the table. I didn't care that just about every patron in there was looking at me like I had just lost my mind. The fact was I was losing my mind. How does someone get sent back in time to make things right, only to feel like things are more messed up than they could have ever been?

It didn't take long for Rosalie and Alice to join me. I was sitting on one of the park benches, next to an ash tray full of littered cigarettes butts. Smoking in the mall? Oh yeah. This was the eighties and royally fucked up. I was huffing and puffing like some kind of big bad wolf as Alice tried to reach out to hug me but I threw my hand up in defense.

"I just want to go home," I said quietly.

They both nodded their understanding. I followed behind them, afraid to look back. It wasn't as if I was expecting Edward to come running for me and explain things. There was no need for any sort of explanation. It was very clear what was going on.

I let Alice have the front seat of the car while I sat in the back. I wanted the extra space around me, hoping that it would help whatever craziness was going on inside my head.

No one spoke for the whole ride home. Rosalie didn't even turn the radio on. Instead, I sat, stoic in the backseat trying to make sense of what I had said and done. A part of me thought that I might have overreacted. That was a lie. I knew for a fact that I had done so. But what was I supposed to do? It was like all rational thought that I had as a thirty-eight year old woman left the moment I stepped back into the Esprit jeans. Maybe it was the AquaNet. Maybe I had been contaminating my mind to think rationally. There really needed to be an instruction manual on time traveling. Winona Ryder had not prepared me at all. At least in Beetlejuice they were given a manual on the afterlife.

It took a few moments for me to realize that we were parked in my driveway. It was when I didn't feel the rumble of the motor under my seat that I composed myself long enough to thank the girls for the shopping trip and apologize to them for my behavior.

I walked up the driveway, my head hung in shame. When I walked inside, no one was there. My mom had left a note explaining that she had to run to the hospital for an appointment and my dad was still off fishing.

Glad that I didn't have to explain my sullen mood to either of my parents, I climbed the stairs to my room and flopped my body face down on to the bed. I started to relive the whole lunch experience. I had been so mean to Edward. My whole attitude was just so off from what I had been trying to achieve. I became _that_ Bella when I spoke to him. The one who didn't take anyone's feelings into consideration. The one who didn't let anyone get a word in. The one that was a bitch.

The tears came freely as I openly cried into my pillow. I wasn't sure if there was some sort of panic button to beam me back to the present time, but I needed one. I felt like I was messing everything up and not helping anyone I was sent back to help. It all felt like one big mess, and what upset me more than knowing that I could be stuck with the same kind of life I had previously lived, was that I could have potentially ruined any and all friendship with Edward.

**A/N- and with the way she was acting, she probably should. Okay, I know. As katydid2363 quoted when she sent me back this chapter, "Bella needs to get her head out of her ass when it comes to Edward." Yes. Yes she does and I PROMISE that she will next chapter and NO I won't leave you with some cliffhanger where you're like, "BUT NO! I want to know now!" You'll get your resolve in chapter 13. **

**So...now that I've hopefully explained that the angst between those to is almost over, let's talk about the mall! Was going back in time as good for you as it was for me? I miss the mall in the 80's. I really, really do. Did I forgot some of your favorite stores? **

**I'm going on vaca for a week but I'll have my laptop with me. I'm sorry that I haven't replied to reviews yet and I plan to get on that. I hope to have the resolve of Bella's stubborness up next week. **

**Until then...I'll be on the beach.**

**xoxo**  
**Holly**


	13. Chapter 13 Goonies Never Say Die

**A/N- I know I said I would try to have this up last week but the wifi at the condo was insanly slow! I was able to upload Eddie (my other WIP) and even that took about an hour to do! Instead, I give you this, the awaited chapter, today on this Monday I have returned to work after vacation. You all sympathize don't you?**

**Again, no excuses other than life has been very busy and I haven't been able to reply to reviews. Once again, I'm so so sorry. For what it's worth, I read every single one and nod my head to what you say, smile, and laugh. You're all amazing!**

**Jacndaniel & Amieforshort are amazing as it Katydid2363. **

Chapter 13  
Goonies Never Say Die

I was pushing my luck by waiting until the last minute to dress for the first day of homecoming events for the week. It was Monday, college t-shirt day, and I had two options laid out in front of me on my bed. The first was where I ended up going, the school I followed Jacob to. The second was to the University of Washington. It wasn't like I had big dreams to attend Dartmouth or Harvard. UDub was sensible and it was still close to home.

I picked up the Central Washington shirt and tossed it aside. We all knew how going there ended up. Instead, I picked up the purple Huskies shirt and threw it on my body. As soon as the cotton touched my skin I knew it was right. If I didn't change one significant thing about anyone else, I could change this for myself.

I had to admit, I felt a little gleeful at seeing the reactions from the declaration I was wearing. It was a public profession. I was officially declaring that I was Bella Swan and I was going to the University of Washington. It wasn't a decision based on where anyone else was going. It was a choice I made for myself and myself alone.

My mom noticed the shirt immediately and clapped her hands, glad that I was staying closer to home than the previously mentioned five hours drive that Central was.

"So this is it?" she asked as she followed me out of the door.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "It is."

"I'm really proud of you, Bells. Really, _really_ proud."

"Thanks, mom. I'm really nervous though," I admitted with a chuckle. "I mean, college is still a year away but I feel like I'm making it official by wearing this shirt."

"You're growing up," she said, wiping away a freshly fallen tear.

"Mom, please don't," I begged. If she started then I knew I would follow right behind her.

"I'm sorry. Go," she said shooing me out of the door. "You'll be late. Have a great day. I can't wait to hear about who else is sporting UDub."

With a quick hug and kiss goodbye, I followed the path to school wondering the exact same thing, my mind lingering over one particular person longer than anyone else.

When I pulled into the parking lot, the energy buzzing around the school was enough to penetrate through my car. Kids were laughing, even on a Monday, and chatting with each other as they compared school shirts.

I exited the car and was shocked to see Jacob walking toward me. Walking was an understatement. He had taken one look at my shirt and stomped his way in my direction.

"What the hell?" he said with a huff. "I thought we had plans?"

"Plans for what? Go to college together? How can I make myself clear? _We're_ not together. _We_ don't have any plans. _I'm_ going where _I_ want to go. Not where _you_ want to go. This is _my_ life, Jacob. Not _our_ life."

He shook his head and looked down at the ground before meeting my eyes. "I don't understand you, Bella. I thought we were going to go to Central together. I thought we had it all mapped out. You and me, together, _alon_e."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk past him. He grabbed me by the back of the arm to turn me around. "Don't do this, Bells."

"It's already been done, Jacob. I don't want to go to Central. I don't want to go to homecoming with you."

He released my arm and without a second look back, I was able to walk away, but not before he could get the last word in.

"You obviously don't want to be homecoming queen either."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. I kept walking, afraid that if I did acknowledge him, I'd be spending the first part of the day in the office for fighting. It took everything in me not to claw his eyes out.

When I walked into the school, people were busy talking in groups to one another. I saw Alice and Rosalie with their backs to me, talking as they gathered books from Alice's locker. With my head held high I walked over and greeted the girls. When they turned around, the shock on all our faces was evident as we took in the identical shirts we were wearing.

Unable to hold back her excitement, Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. Rosalie's smile was enough to light up an entire room.

"We should room together!" Alice said exuberantly.

"That's a great idea," I said. And it was. Plans had changed. Gone was the girl who would give up the school of her choice for a guy who would become her ex-husband. In her place was someone who was taking a path that was leading her into a direction of a whole new life.

"You're going to shit when you see…" Rosalie was unable to finish her sentence as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all joined us. The six of us all looked at each others shirts before laughing. It seemed that we were all headed to Seattle next fall.

It was the most interaction Edward and I had had since the trip to Port Angeles. I gave him a weak smile while listening to my friends go on and on about plans for the six of us when we started our new lives in a new school. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that in a span of a few short weeks I had turned my life around. I still wasn't sure if I had helped anyone but I liked to think that I had. If the people standing around me were any indication, or the shirt I was proudly sporting, I'd say that I was making a little bit of progress.

Throughout the day, it was a chatter of voices over who was hoping to attend what school. I sat with the girls at lunch as we continued to talk about our plans for the fall. Our first goal was to get through this school year and hopefully after the first of the year we could start to plan more effectively.

During biology, Edward and I remained relatively quiet for the most part. As class was wrapping up, he said something to me that had caught me off guard.

"I have to say, I'm a little shocked that you choose State."

"Why's that?" I asked genuinely concerned.

He shrugged his shoulders before adding, "I don't know. I just assumed you'd go where ever Jacob went."

I should have just let the comment roll off of me but I couldn't. Instead, my defensive side kicked in and unfortunately for Edward, he took the brunt of it.

"And why's that, Edward? I can't think for myself? I have to follow a man around? When will everyone get it through their thick skulls that Jacob and I are no longer together?"

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I stormed out of class, ready for the day to be over with. When I arrived at the last period of the day, things did not look up. I had to endure more shit from Lauren and Jessica about why I had chosen UDub instead of Central. It was pointless to explain anything to them. Instead, I hung back and I watched the hands on the clock tick by, praying the end of the day would come quickly.

On Tuesday, everyone seemed to rock whatever kind of hat they could find. There were trucker hats and fedoras. Living in a place as cold as Forks, most kids wore their winter hats. The only person who didn't need a reason for a day to wear a hat was Jasper who had on his signature Stetson. Walking down the halls next to him, wearing her own pink cowboy hat was Alice. I watched Eric Yorkie snap a picture of them and I knew that it would make a great addition to the yearbook. It was the one thought of the day that really made me smile.

The most original hat had to go to Emmett. His Davy Crocket coonskin hat looked like it belonged on top of his mullet. It was almost hard to figure out what was the tail of the raccoon and what was the tail of his hair.

I tried to engage Edward in conversation during class regarding his own hat by telling him that he looked exactly like Indiana Jones. His response was a very dull, "that's the look I was going for." Needless to say, we didn't say anything else to one another for the rest of the hour. I felt bad about the blow up, well the past two blow ups actually, and I thought maybe by opening up the floor for discussion on something else would have eased us back into some sort of our familiar talks. I should have known I was wrong. A simple, I'm sorry, was what I should have said to him. Instead, when he turned away to work on taking notes, I turned away as well. I felt defeated. We dodged the whole homecoming topic but that didn't mean that it wasn't always in the back of my mind.

Wednesday was a day that literally lit up the whole school. I had never seen so much florescent colors in one place. It was blinding. So much so that Jacob thought he was so cute by wearing his sunglasses inside. Corey Hart would have been so proud.

The week began to wind down and when Thursday arrived, the carnival and coronation had the whole school in a buzz. Normally, the queen was announced at the coronation but this year, the rules changed and the king and queen would not be announced until the dance. It made me wonder if it was some kind of ploy by Angela to get me to go to the dance. I knew she had asked Ben, and that he had said yes, but I still had made no move to ask Edward.

The whole school was dressed in their Sunday best. I wore a cute yellow sundress with sandals, while some went to the extreme by wearing full on formals. Most of the guys were in khaki pants and button down shirts, but there were a few that had on ties. It was nice to see everyone so dressed up. It made people act a little differently. Like most held their heads a little higher as they walked the halls.

Because I was on the homecoming committee, I was excused from all of my classes following lunch. I had told Angela that I would help her oversee everything for the carnival and coronation. Lauren and Jessica were busy bossing underclassmen around as I tried to avoid them at every possible turn.

Angela had asked me to make sure that the flowers for the coronation were properly placed on the football field, and that the chairs the court were supposed to sit in for the game had been set up as well. I walked outside, enjoying the slight breeze and the sunny day when I heard Jacob's voice on the football field. I almost turned around so that I wouldn't have a confrontation with him but what made me stop was the unmistakable use of Emmett's name.

"I have it all planned out," Jacob said to someone. "There will be scouts here from all over the state, and some from out of state. They want the best and I'm going to make sure that I am the best out there tomorrow night."

"What are you going to do?" I could tell from his voice that it was Tyler who asked.

"When we run the special play at the game tomorrow, you know the one, where I pass the ball off to Emmett? I'm going to toss him the ball so that he really has to work to catch it. It won't be an easy pass. Then, I'm going to fake falling down and when I do, I'll stretch my leg out so that he's too busy keeping his eye on the ball to see that he's about to trip over me. He'll drop the ball and look like a loser in front of all of the scouts." Jacob laughed after he finished relaying the plan to Tyler.

"But won't that look bad for us? I mean, it's the homecoming game, dude. I don't want to lose."

"Who said anything about losing? Emmett goes down, coach gets pissed, pulls him out of the game and you and I go on to win it and become the heroes of this school."

"Awesome." I heard Tyler say.

I clamped my hands over my mouth and tried not to make any noise. The vision of watching Emmett crash down during the homecoming game twenty years prior came flooding back to my mind. Emmett was in fact, pulled from the game, ending any shot he had at receiving a scholarship to play at any school. We went on to win the game, Jacob being the MVP. My stomach twisted in knots when I thought back to how it all came to be. It wasn't like I had a hand in it then, but I knew now that I was aware of what was going to take place and I had to stop it. I couldn't do it alone. I had to have a team of people. A group that I'd come to learn would back me up with anything. I had to go to my friends.

As soon as they bell rang signaling the end of the day, I was itching to leave so that I could inform everyone about what was going on. Instead, I had to stick around for another hour making sure last minute preparations were underway before the whole school showed back up that evening. When I was finally able to leave, I ran to my car with only one place in mind. Since I had only been to his house once, I was afraid that I was going to have a hard time finding it again. Luckily, I had no trouble. It was then, as I broke the speed limit racing to get to Edward's that I wished I had a cell phone. I knew that cell phones existed but they weren't every day commodities like they were in the future. My parents didn't even have a bag phone, there was no way they were going to buy their eighteen-year-old daughter one.

I pulled into his driveway glad that his truck was out front. I threw myself out of the car and ran up the path until I reached his door. I knocked frantically while I bounced up and down. The door opened and I was glad I didn't blurt out what was going on because Edward didn't answer the door. Instead, a very prim and proper woman I assumed to be his mother, smiled at me.

"Hello," she said greeting me.

"Um…" I stammered out. "Hello. Is Edward home?"

"Yes, come in. I'll be right back," she said as she stepped aside to allow me to enter. She didn't get far in calling for Edward to tell him that he had a visitor. He stepped into view from the back of the house, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me standing in the foyer.

"Edward," his mother sang. "You have a guest."

"Bella?" he said my name as a question.

"Bella?" his mother repeated before looking back at me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Um…" I said unable to find words. Great first impression Bella.

"Mom," Edward whined.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll make myself scarce. There are cookies in the kitchen if you kids are interested."

"Thanks," he mumbled as she strode away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a gentle manner. I didn't take it as he was angry. His tone was more concerned and shocked.

"I have to tell you something," I said in a rush.

His eyes lit up and he smiled lazily. "Okay, do you want to go to my room? Or maybe the kitchen?"

"Um, yeah, we can do that. First though, I think we need to call the others."

"The others?" he asked as his face fell.

"I'm sorry, I'm being vague. It's just that I overhead something at school this afternoon and I think it would be better if everyone were here to hear it."

"Okay," he said and nodded. "Let's go in the kitchen and call them."

I followed him into the kitchen were a big plate of cookies sat in the middle of the island. "Help yourself," he said, motioning to the plate. "I'm going to get the school directory out and call them."

"Thanks," I said.

It took about ten minutes to get everyone rounded up and in agreement to meet at Edward's house. While he and I waited for them to arrive, we sat in silence, eating cookies and drinking milk.

Two by two, Alice and Jasper followed by Rosalie and Emmett showed up on Edward's doorstep. He led them in all into the kitchen were I sat, wringing my hands together, preparing myself for the admission I had to make.

"Dude, cookies!" Emmett proclaimed as he sat next to me at the bar.

I was glad for the diversion of sweets for the moment. I needed to gather the courage to tell them what Jacob had planned. I knew it was going to piss Emmett off and rightfully so. I knew, also, that I was in the right for sharing this information with them. It didn't help soften the blow I was about to ignite.

"Bella," Edward said. "Do you want to explain why you have us all gathered here?"

"Do you think that maybe we could go to your room? I think we'll need the privacy."

"Really, Bella. Did you need to invite us all over to watch you and Edward get it on?" Emmett asked earning him a slap upside the back of his head from Rosalie.

I chanced a look at Edward, feeling my face become blood red and hot, remembering what had happened the last time we were in his room. He must have been thinking the same thing because his face was just as red.

"This is serious, guys," I said.

Without further taunting, everyone followed Edward up the staircase to his room. Emmett lagged behind with the plate of cookies. When we arrived, everyone dispersed around the room, all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and without coming up for air, I relayed everything I had overhead Jacob say to Tyler. When I was finished, I looked around the room to see five faces that showed a mix of anger and shock. Emmett was fisting a cookie in his hands, the crumbs falling to the floor.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"No, you're not." I said very calmly.

"And why not? You in on it, Bella?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"Do you really think I would tell you all of this if I was in on it? Of course I'm not! I'm trying to help you! You think I want to see him hurt one of my friends?"

The room grew silent for a moment before Emmett quietly apologized for his outburst.

"Listen, I know I've done a complete one eighty this year. I don't blame you for being wary of me telling you but please know that I don't want him to do this to you. That's why I called this group meeting. Goonies never say die, Em and I think I might have a plan."

Emmett smiled at my reference to the Goonies. "What kind of plan, princess?"

"I was thinking that maybe at the game tomorrow night I could distract him. I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what kind of play he's talking about but I thought maybe when the play was called, you could give us some kind of sign from the field. Then, since I'll already be on the sidelines sitting with the rest of the court, I could catch his eye and distract him."

"And how do you plan to distract him?" Edward asked, his jaw clenched.

"It's no secret that Jacob wants our relationship to work but I've been adamant about things being over. What if I…I don't know, wear something extra skimpy to the game tomorrow and get his attention from the sidelines. When he goes to hand off the ball to Emmett, he'll be so distracted by me that he'll almost miss in making the pass, therefore unable to trip you. You go on to make the play and he's left looking like a tool."

Everyone thought over the plan in silence when I was finished. Edward surprised me by being the first one to speak.

"I don't like it," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

A chorus of why not's followed behind mine from the others. "It's actually a really good plan," Jasper confirmed.

"I don't like it," Edward stated more firmly. "I don't like the idea of you throwing yourself out there for Jacob."

My insides were starting to boil. How dare he pull the jealousy card with me! He had no claim! He had Lauren, a fact I not so politely pointed out to him.

"Lauren?" he scoffed before laughing at me. "What makes you think I have Lauren, or even want her for that matter?"

"I don't know," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "For starters, there's the whole homecoming dance thing. You're taking her."

"I'm not taking her," he said.

"That's not what she said."

"Well she's a liar. I've been pushing off advances from her since I helped her study for Banner's class. She doesn't take the hint very well. I tried to be polite but nice wasn't working so I had to get mean. She came up to me yesterday confirming our plans for the dance and I finally had to just lay it out there for her to understand. I'm not going to the dance with Lauren. I never intended to go to the dance with her. I never wanted to go with her," he said, his voice rising with his last statement.

"But," I said, my own voice dropping. "When I came over to study with you, you told me that you had a crush on someone. She had just been to your house. I thought that's who you meant."

"Are you sure you're not blonde, Bella? You don't dye your hair that color do you? I wasn't talking about Lauren then, I was talking about you."

My eyes bugged out of my head when he admitted that it was me who he had wanted to ask out. _Me_!

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah you," he said with a smile on his face.

"This is so Jake and Samantha from Sixteen Candles." I heard Alice say in the distance. I had momentarily forgotten that we were in Edward's bedroom surrounded by our friends.

"Except the Porsche," Rosalie added. "Hate to break it to you Cullen, but that S-10 ain't no fine machine like the Porsche."

"Hush, Rosalie," Emmett playfully said.

I shook my head to clear out all of the misunderstandings that he and I had shared over the past few weeks. He wanted me. Not Lauren, me! I still couldn't believe it. We had been playing a game of cat and mouse, thinking the other wasn't interested and both of us too afraid to admit how we really felt. We were being typical teenagers.

Without even thinking, because my brain was tired from overprocessing things, I ran into his arms and wrapped my own around his neck. Edward's huge smile matched my own.

"I've been wanting to say something since that day you came over to study. I'm so sorry I was stupid. If I would have just told you how I felt then we could have avoided all the bullshit."

"No, no, I'm sorry," I said. "If I would have just asked you straight out about Lauren, I wouldn't have driven myself crazy."

We stood wrapped in each others arms for what felt like forever. We smiled at one another, reveling in the fact that we had finally admitted how we felt. There was only one other thing that needed to be done to seal the deal.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Edward whispered against my face.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded my approval. Slowly, he inclined his head and brushed his lips against my own. I sighed when our lips touched, running my hand through the back of his hair. While we were locked in our embrace, I faintly heard the other four say, "It's about time."

**A/N- All together now, "It's about time!" So they have their heads out of their asses. Misunderstandings are finally cleared up and it looks as if we're all going to college together! Well, that is if Bella saves those she was sent to save. Looks like Emmett's save is coming up. **

**Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing. You are the reason I continue to write.**

**xoxo**  
**Holly**


	14. Chapter 14 The Way It Is

**A/N- I just letting you know right now that a reoccuring question regarding one of the six to be saved is answered in this chapter. Also, grab tissues. **

**Thanks to the usual suspects, jacndaniel- amieforshort- and katydid2363.**

Chapter 14  
The Way It Is

After we all parted ways from Edward's house, concluding that my plan was a go, I left feeling lighter and on top of the world. Of course, that could have been due to the parting words Edward and I shared.

He walked me to the door, lingering as everyone else left to go home and get ready for the carnival. "Bella, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure," I replied.

"Um…" he stuttered out. "Would you like to go with me to the carnival tonight?"

"Edward," I said playfully. "Are you asking me out on our very first date?"

"Yeah," he said, raking his hands through his hair. "I guess I am."

"I'd love to," I beamed, "but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I go not just as your date, but as your girlfriend."

He smiled at me, prompting my own smile. "You're going to make this really easy for me, huh?"

I shrugged. "We've had it hard enough with all of our misunderstandings along the way, the least I could do is throw you a bone."

He laughed lightly before wrapping his arms around me for a hug. He gently leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Edward Cullen."

He kissed me softly, telling me he'd be at my house at six. I couldn't wait. I almost skipped down his driveway to my car. Once inside and safely away from his house so that he couldn't witness my happy freak out, I did a little dance inside my car, elated that we were finally at that place with one another. No more missteps, it was finally us. One clear thing that I had changed in all of this.

When I arrived home, my parents were already busying themselves with getting ready for the coronation. All of the maids on the court were introduced to the student body during the ceremony. During the introductions, a little was told about each maid and her involvement in the school. The following night at the game, each girl was escorted on to the field by her father. I felt a little emotional thinking about holding on to my dad during the half time show. It was something that I had once taken for granted. Life was different now. I was different.

"Are you riding with us?" My dad asked after I had said hello to him and my mom. I was half way up the stairs to my room, but his question prompted me to stop and smile to myself.

"No, actually, I'm going with Edward Cullen. If that's okay."

"What? Like a date? This boy planning on coming by the house, knocking on the door and introducing himself to me?"

Protective, gun toting father was on high alert.

"Charlie, calm down. I met Edward a few weeks ago when he helped Bella study for biology."

"It's fine, mom," I said. "And yes, daddy, he's coming here at six to pick me, ringing the doorbell and introducing himself to you as my boyfriend."

My heart skipped a beat when I said the words out loud. "Boyfriend, huh?"

My mom winked at me before urging me to go upstairs and get ready for the coronation. Being on the court, it was expected for you to look nice, but not as nice as you would have for the dance. For the next three nights, the homecoming maids were to be dressed to represent the student body as the model students that they were. For tonight, I had chosen an acid wash blue jean skirt, paired with an off the shoulder, hot pink top pulled together with a large black belt. I picked up my electric pink hoop earrings and decided to play with my hair some. Instead of leaving it down, I left it semi wet from my shower. I scrunched it up, adding mousse to give it the desired effect of crimped waves without having to use a crimper. I tied it up at the back of my head, low enough so that the ponytail was a little to the side without being considered a true side ponytail. I flipped it over my shoulder, adding a black and pink thick headband.

Deciding to enjoy the era, I applied soft pink eye shadow and pink shimmery lip gloss. I stashed the tube in my purse knowing that I would have to reapply it over the course of the night. At least, I hoped I would.

When all was said and done, I looked in the mirror, proud of the look I had pulled off. The pink pumps and bangles added to the look making me feel very 1989. I smiled when I heard the doorbell ring. Sprinting down the stairs, holding on to the railing so that I didn't fall and bust my ass, my dad was standing at the door, shaking Edward's hand.

"You're the boyfriend, huh?" he asked all the while, still holding his hand in a firm shake.

Edward looked at me as I rounded the last step. "Yes, sir."

"You drinking tonight?" my dad asked.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!"

"What? I have a right to ask that if he plans on driving my baby girl. I am the police chief. It's my job to defend and protect. I took an oath."

"It's fine," Edward said. I was relieved to see a smile on his face. "No sir. I don't plan on drinking tonight. I plan to escort your daughter to the carnival and then bring her home before her curfew."

My dad thought over Edward's spiel before he nodded. "This one's good. Damn good. Alright kids, get moving along then. Bella, we'll be there for the start of the coronation."

I jumped and ran to my dad, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait!" my mom yelled. "I need a picture."

I looked at Edward asking him with my eyes to go along with what my mom was requesting. He surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me into his side. With his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder, my mom took several pictures, not even stopping as we walked down the driveway and settled into Edward's truck.

"Sorry about that," I said as we set off down the road.

"Believe me, that's nothing. You just got a whiff of Esme Cullen and her cookies today. Wait until Saturday night. You'd think she was photographing us for the cover of Teen Beat.

I laughed at the mention of his mother. "I hope I didn't make a poor impression today. She kind of caught me off guard."

"You off guard? I think I was the one caught off guard."

"Yeah, again, sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm glad you came to me. I still don't think that the plan is a good idea,"

"But it will work," I assured him. "And as long as you know that I don't really want Jacob."

He turned his head and looked at me for several seconds. I took that time to really admire Edward's ensemble. He was wearing light blue jeans, with brown Eastlands, a brown aviator jacket with a simple white T-shirt underneath. He was stunning.

"I do," he stated holding my gaze. I smiled and ducked my head, blushing at his words. He took my hand and held it as we rode the rest of the way to the school.

When we arrived, Edward parked his truck and before I could open the passenger side door, he was there opening it for me.

"Thank you," I said as he helped me out.

"You ready?" he asked, squeezing my hand as we walked to the entrance.

I turned to face him, smiling and nodding. "More than ready."

Once we entered, it looked as if the entire school had already arrived. Kids, parents, even teachers were milling about going from booth to booth, playing games, eating food, and socializing with one another. It didn't take long for us to find our friends. The four of them were gathered at the cotton candy booth. Alice was holding a stick of the pink fluffy stuff, jumping up in the air when she saw us walking hand in hand toward them.

"Aww," she gushed, "the gang's all here."

"Alright, Frenchie," I joked. "This isn't Grease."

"Sure it is," she beamed. "You and Edward are so Sandy and Danny and Rosalie is the perfect Rizzo."

"So who does that make me?" Emmett asked with his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist.

"Putzy," we all said in unison.

After our laughter died down, the six of us walked around the carnival ignoring the stares from our classmates. We passed my old group of friends, who were wide-eyed when they noticed Edward's and my hands interlocked. I looked up at him and smiled, leaning into his side. He kissed the top of my head sending shivers down my body. I knew they wouldn't say anything to us, to our faces at least. If there was one thing I knew, no matter what your social status was, you didn't mess with the queen bee. To them, I was still that person. A wayward flower, but the queen of this school none the less.

As we walked around, playing games and laughing at the guys' attempts to win us stuffed animals, I kept eyeing the ferris wheel that lit up the whole yard. I remembered back when I thought how romantic it would be to kiss Edward at the top.

"You want to ride?" he asked, as if he could read my mind.

My smile must have given away my answer. "Come on," he said, pulling me by the hand over to the steel structure. We passed our tickets to the attendant and hopped on to a car, the others not far behind, each grabbing a car to themselves.

I sat next to Edward, his arm clutched around my shoulders, holding me tight as we were lifted higher and higher into the air. I shivered as the breeze of the chilly night whipped through us.

"Cold?" Edward asked, drawing me closer to him.

"That's better," I said nuzzling into his side. The wheel stopped just as we reached the top. We sat in silence admiring the beauty of our hometown that was below.

"Bella," Edward said drawing me out of my reverie.

"Hmmm…" I replied lazily.

"I was wondering, I know it's kind of late, but you already have a dress…"

"Edward, what are you trying to ask me?" I turned so that I could see his handsome face in the moonlight.

"Well, I wondered if you would be my date for the dance. I mean, we can skip it if you want, I just thought…"

I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before my lips were on his. He pulled me closer to him, parting my lips with his tongue. We held each other tight, kissing even as the wheel began to spin again. He caressed my face with the palm of his hand never breaking stride. If this was any other time or place other than atop a ferris wheel in the middle of our school parking lot, things would have become intense. That's how hot the kiss was. When the car began to slow, signaling the end of our ride, I pulled our mouths apart, both of us gasping for air neither wanted to breathe.

"I'd love nothing more than to go to the dance with you," I said kissing him once more as the attendant opened our carriage.

We waited for the others to exit so that we could continue walking around before the coronation started.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Edward said as we walked as one through the throngs of people.

Rosalie stopped suddenly, gasping at the tent before us. "Oh my God! A fortune teller!" she exclaimed. I snapped my gaze away from Edward and froze when I saw the familiar tent before me.

"I have to go in," I said.

"Go on with your bad self," Emmett teased. "Personally, those Miss Cleo gals freak me out."

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be out in a few. Promise," I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

When I walked into the tent it was just like I had remembered it. Red velvet curtains lined the walls. Candles were the only source of light. As I stepped further in, a familiar face caught my attention.

"So it wasn't just a dream," I said aloud. She shook her head no. "You're real?" I asked.

"I told you I was. Now, are you going to tell me how different you are?"

"I am!" I all but yelled. "I mean, I think I am."

"Sit," she said, motioning toward the small table and chairs in the center of the room. "Tell me all about it."

"Where do I even start? Oh, I know. How about you could have prepared me a little better for the journey back in time."

She laughed lightly. "Where would the fun in that be? Had I given you a refresher on Mendel's Law you wouldn't have needed a study partner, would you?"

I blushed at her question. "No I guess not."

"Do you feel you've changed anyone, Isabella?"

I thought about her question long and hard before I answered. "Yeah," I finally said. "I do. I don't know if they were the people I set out to change, but I feel I have made some changes."

"Like who?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Well, there's Rosalie. I mean, I stopped Lauren and Jessica from starting that rumor about her. And Alice!" I exclaimed. "I'm not really sure how I helped her, I just feel like I did.

"Then there is Emmett. If the plan goes well tomorrow, I'll have changed his fate."

She nodded her head, but something I said got me thinking. "Madam Veronica?" I asked.

"You want to know what happened to Emmett in your previous life?"

"So that life is a distant memory? I'm not destined to become a bitter ex-wife?"

"I didn't say that," she said. "You decide your fate. I believe I've already told you that."

I nodded. "You have. It's just after everything I've witnessed being back here, I don't want that life. I can't go back to it."

"Then I suggest you keep doing whatever it is that you're doing. Now, to answer your question about Emmett, you don't know anything of him after you graduated?"

"No," I said bowing my head in embarrassment. "That's really shitty of me, isn't it?"

"For the old Bella it was quite typical but you're not the old Bella are you?"

"No," I said defiantly.

"Emmett got pulled from the game, you remember that?" I nodded. "No scouts would talk to him after he tripped. Who would have wanted a player that couldn't stand on their own two feet after being passed the ball?"

She had a point, but I remained quiet, listening to her recount Emmett's fate.

"Emmett _did_ go to college, the community college in Forks. He didn't get a scholarship so he had to work at his uncle's garage to pay his tuition. Two years later he graduated with an Associate's Degree in Business. Unfortunately, his uncle died leaving him the garage and the debt that went along with it.

"Thinking he could turn a little bit of money he had saved up into his saving grace, he became wrapped up in a gambling ring and lost the garage and all of his money. In order to pay the debtors that collected the business, he was forced to work for them."

"Wow," I muttered to myself. "I had no idea."

"Yes, so you see, it's very important for your plan to be successful tomorrow."

I laughed a little. "No pressure huh?"

"You're on the right track, Isabella. Changes don't take place overnight. I can tell you that you're paving the way for everything to fall into place, the way it should be. You still need more time, I'm afraid."

"More time," I said, nodding. More time…more time…"More time!" I said a little louder as an idea came to my mind. "You said I had to change the lives of six people, right? So let's say that five of them are standing outside of this tent right now. That would mean that I still have one more person to help."

I looked into Madam Veronica's sullen eyes. They didn't share the same hope and optimism as my own. But I could save her couldn't I? It would be cruel and sick to be sent back here without at least trying to save my mothers life.

"Isabella," she began her voice sad.

"No, I can!" I pleaded. "I can save my mom! She doesn't know about the cancer yet. If I encourage her to go to the doctor and seek help, maybe they can catch it before it becomes to late."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry…"

"No!" I shouted. "I have to do it! I have to! I've been given a second chance with her. She can't be taken from me again!" I fell to my knees, my body racking with sobs. "I can," I kept repeating.

I felt her warm arm drape over my shoulders before she spoke. "Listen, I know this seems cruel. Believe me, I hate this for you, but some things can't be undone. You knew going into this, when you saw her that first day back in the kitchen, that you were going to have to relive the heart break all over. It kills me to say this, but you can't save her. What's done is done."

"It's not," I said shaking my head. "It's not. I have to help her. I have to." My voice cracked as the crying broke my insides.

"I'm sorry," she kept saying. "I'm so, so sorry…"

We sat in relative silence for the most part. Aside from my crying and the occasional shushing from the fortuneteller, no other sounds were heard.

"You have to think about it like this," she began after consoling me for a while. Remember how lonely you were the first time around?" I nodded into her embrace. "Do you think those friends outside waiting for you would leave you alone in a time of need?"

"It happened before," I said wiping the wetness from my face.

"You need to have a little more faith in them, Isabella. They're not Jacob or Lauren, even Jessica. They are the friends you're destined to keep in your life forever. Just know that when the time comes, you won't be alone and you might want to remember that about your dad too. He's going to hurt just as much as you are. You're going to need him just as much as he's going to need you."

I stood up slowly, hugging her as I thanked her. "I know this is hard for you, but I promise, if you keep going on the path you're on, the next time I see you, you'll have a whole new set of memories."

"I hope so." I looked around the room, taking in the gothic ambiance. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you."

She nodded as I turned to walk out of the tent. I dried my eyes but it was no use to hide the fact that I had been crying. My eyes were puffy and my nose was red. Edward was at my side in an instant, placing his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I smiled and laughed to myself. One day I hoped to be able to tell him all about it. Until then, I brushed his questions off by joking that she saw Jacob showing up at my house to escort me to the dance after thinking I was willing to give our relationship another go. This earned laughs from everyone except for Edward. He tensed at my side and I could have sworn I heard him growl. I reassured him with a kiss that I wasn't going to the dance with anyone but him. Leading to a round of party planning between Alice and Rosalie.

As the coronation drew to a near and the entire court was presented to the school, Edward and I walked hand in hand to the parking lot. I saw my parents getting into their station wagon, my dad smiling and winking at me when he noticed that I had seen them.

"Edward, I've had a really good time tonight," I began.

"I'm glad. So have I."

"I was wondering, though. Would you be upset if I caught a ride back with my parents?"

Edward froze at my side and I knew he was thinking the worst.

"You didn't do anything wrong Edward. It's just, I don't know. I just want to spend a little time with my parents."

It was the truth, but knowing for a fact that there was nothing I could do to save my mom, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Are you sure I haven't done anything?"

"Edward," I said, stopping us and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was several inches taller than me so I to had crane my neck to see him properly. "I promise you that I had the best night ever."

I reached up and kissed him, parting my mouth so that my tongue could taste him. "That's convincing," he said with a smile as I pulled our mouths apart.

"Good."

"Can I take you to the game tomorrow night?" he asked as he walked me to my parents' car.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you pick me up for school in the morning?"

The last thing I saw when I closed my eyes before bed was the radiant smile of my boyfriend.

**A/N- sorry! I know you all wanted me to save Renee but that's never how I had pictured the story going. But I think in finding out the answer to her fate, the answer to who the sixth person is was revealed. Up next, the plan to save Emmett!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've been behind on replies, I know, and I'm very sorry! I will respond to them, I will!**

**Love to you all!**  
**Holly**


	15. Chapter 15 Seasons Change

**A/N I told you all wrong in the last update. I thought this was where we put the plan into motion but *sigh* it's not. Sorry about that. Instead, I give you a little bit of possessiveward.**

**Katydid2363, Jacndaniel, and amieforshort are the bestest!**

Chapter 15  
Seasons Change

"Why is that boy who picked you up yesterday sitting in our driveway?" my dad asked as he stared out the window holding his morning cup of coffee.

I ran from the kitchen and stood next to my dad as we watched Edward talk to himself in his car.

"Daddy, his name is Edward and he's my boyfriend. He's here to pick me up for school."

"Why? You have a perfectly good car that I paid for. Is it broke? Do I need to take it in to the shop?"

"No silly," I said laughing. "I asked him to take me to school. It's like making it official to the student body or something."

My dad huffed. "Jacob never took you to school."

"Jacob was a tool."

"Isabella," my mother warned, poking her head around the door frame. "Language. And Charlie, leave them alone. I think it's cute. It wasn't that long ago that you picked me up for school."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a car. I was doing your parents a favor."

My mother arched her eye. "Is that so?" she playfully said.

"Well, no," my dad said with a soft smile. "I wanted the extra time with you."

"Exactly!" I said.

"Regardless," my dad said, his voice changing from innocent to stern. "I was a high school boy once. I know what extra time means."

"Dad! Please!" I shrieked. "It's just a drive to school. No biggie."

"Well, is he going to come to the door or continue to hold a conversation with himself?"

"He's probably nervous, Charlie. Ease up on the boy," my mom said.

Two minutes later, Edward was knocking on our front door. My dad answered it and once Edward saw his gun belt he froze. "Morning, son."

"Mor...Morning, sir. I'm here to take Bella to school."

"So I hear. You got a full tank of gas?" my dad asked. Edward looked confused.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. God knows that you don't need to run out on the way and have to spend even extra time alone in the car."

"Daddy," I whined. I kissed him on the cheek as I threw my backpack over my shoulders. "I'll see you guys after school. Don't forget the game is tonight."

"Edward here, taking you?"

"Yes," I groaned doing my best to give him a look that said to stop.

"Fine, you kids have a good day at school."

With the Spanish Inquisition over, Edward opened the door to his truck for me like a gentleman. I slid in, all the way over to the middle console. Just because the ride to school took less than five minutes, didn't mean that I wanted to sit so far away from him.

When he emerged on his own side he looked excited and scared. He looked over my shoulder a few times and then back to me.

"Your dad is looking straight at us."

"Then drive," I laughed.

The drive to school was nice. I sat next to Edward, my hand resting on the inside of his thigh. I told myself there was no other place for me to rest it. His thigh looked like the most logical spot. He stiffened at first but relaxed when I leaned my body to his. He placed his arm around my shoulders and at every stop light, the only two we caught, I stole kisses from him.

I felt him tense when we pulled into the school parking lot. He drove to his normal spot and parked, shutting the engine off but not exiting the truck.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Nervous, I guess."

"Why?" I asked. "Everyone saw us together last night."

"I know, it's just, I don't know. I've never really had a girlfriend before. I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

He thought for a moment before he answered. "I want to hold your hand as I walk you to class. I want to have lunch with you. I'll even carry your books if you want me to."

I laughed. "I want all of those things too, well, maybe except for the book holding. I can manage that on my own. What else?" I inquired.

"I want to kiss you when I have to leave you. I want you to think of me all day because there is no way I'll be able to concentrate on anything other than you."

I smiled and kissed him hungrily. "I want all of that too. Now come on, it's time to show the school who I belong to now and who you belong to. I'm afraid there are going to be some unhappy people."

Edward groaned but I laughed. "It won't be that bad," I said as we walked across the grass to the entrance to the school. "At least for us it won't be."

He smiled at that and threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the school, facing the day head on.

It was Friday, the last day of the homecoming activities. Everyone was wearing the school colors in light of the game that night. Edward and I met our friends at Alice's locker, making plans to all have lunch together. Edward walked me to English where Angela was already waiting for me. When he kissed me outside the door, I walked in with a smile on my face. Angela giggled as I sat down and started in on a never ending round of fifty questions.

"I told you!" she finally said after I had told her everything that had happened.

"You did tell me. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" she asked.

"Just being you. Promise me that we'll stay in touch over the summer and when we go off to college. You've always been such a good friend to me, Angela."

"Aww, don't go getting soft on me. Of course we'll keep in touch."

When class was over, Edward was waiting for me. I wondered how he had made it so quickly. I expected to meet him along the way to my next class, but he was waiting patiently for me when class was over.

This was the routine for the rest of the day. Edward walked me to class, kissed me goodbye, and then was there when the bell rang. When lunch finally rolled around, I walked straight past my usual table, with Edward in tow, toward the table that housed my new best friends. Even Angela and Ben joined us.

Our perfect bubble was due to burst at any moment. What better time than a cafeteria full of students.

"I can't believe you," Jacob seethed as he hovered over our table.

I turned my head slowly to look at him. In the process I was awarded the sight of the entire cafeteria watching the scene unfold. It had become eerily quiet in the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The anger was evident in my tone.

"You know what. Have lunching with these riff raffs."

It took everything in my being not to lay him out for the whole school to see. "The only riff raff I see is you. I on the other hand, am having lunch with my friends."

"Friends?" he asked with an evil laugh. "These are not your friends. That table over there," he says as he pointed to the table that held the people I had spent the past four years pretending to be friends with. "Those are your friends."

"No," I said shaking my head. "They're not. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get back to my lunch before I barf it all on your shoes."

Jacob didn't say anything for a moment which made me think he had left. I could have only been so lucky, though.

"I've given you time, Bella. I've given you space to play with the lower ranks of the student body. I'm tired of it now. If you're trying to gain votes for queen, then I think you can stop. Voting ends today. Your charade is up."

My eyes went wide at his bold accusation. I glanced at the table with the people I had come to know and love over the past few weeks and each one of them held the same expression. I could almost hear what they were all thinking just by the looks they gave me. I assumed each one of them was wondering the same thing. Was I only being nice to gain a few more votes?

"How dare you!" I said, my voice carrying over the room. "You don't know these people!"

"And you do?" he asked.

"Better than anyone one of those people you say are my friends sitting over there watching you act like an ass. These people are my friends, Jacob."

I stood up and squared my shoulders, preparing to take this match with my fists. ".Over," I said punctuating every word. "I don't want you or them." I pointed to the table where Lauren and Jessica were sitting, their mouths wide open.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me to him but before he could get me too far, he was stopped by Edward's brutal force.

"You need to get your hand off of my girlfriend before I break your face."

Words could not describe the emotions that were flowing through my body at that particular moment. I was angry at Jake for even causing such a scene but I was oddly turned on by Edward's possessive behavior.

"Girlfriend?" Jacob asked and then doubled over with laughter. "You're calling her your girlfriend? Oh, that's rich. Let me tell you something, Cullen." Jacob had let go of my arm and was now in a showdown of his own with Edward. I watched the two stare each other down, my body close to Edward.

"She is no one's girlfriend but mine," Jacob had the nerve to say.

"Go fuck yourself, Jacob. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your anything. Edward is my boyfriend and if anyone has a problem with that they can go fly a kite. Now, before my _boyfriend_," I said stressing the word a little louder than necessary. I wanted everyone to hear me loud and clear. "Rips your head off."

Jacob scoffed but walked away, backwards, keeping his gaze locked on our table. He pointed his finger and wagged it while he spoke. "This isn't over."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is," Edward began. "And another thing, you point your finger at my girlfriend again and I can promise you I'll break it."

Jacob walked away without looking back, rejoining my old table. I sighed and looked back at the five faces staring at me. I took one look around the lunchroom and noticed that everyone was still staring at us.

"Listen up!" I yelled to the room. "If you think I'm only hanging out with them to gain votes then you're wrong. I happen to really care about every single one of these people here. If you've already cast your vote for queen then I hope you thought long and hard. I could honestly care less if you choose me or not, but I hope you choose someone who you view as a leader, someone who deserves the title." I looked down at Rosalie and smiled.

"For the record, if you saw me last night at the carnival then you already know that I was with Edward. If you didn't, consider this the official announcement. I'm the luckiest girl at Forks High because Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. Tonight I plan to enjoy the game with his company, along with my other friends, while we watch one of our own play his best." I looked at Emmett and winked.

"Then, tomorrow night, I'm going to have the time of my life as Edward's date to the dance, because nobody is going to put baby in a corner."

The round of applause that resounded from everyone in the room was totally unexpected. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and hung my head, retaking my seat next to Edward. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, smiling at me.

"Did you just quote Dirty Dancing?" Alice asked bewildered.

I laughed and nodded my head. If Alice had recognized the quote then that meant the movie had already been released.

"Did you just tell the whole school I was your boyfriend?" Edward quietly whispered.

I looked at him and bit my lip. "Do you need more clarification?" I teased. Before he could answer, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him on the mouth, in front of the whole school.

"Bella Swan, I think I might be falling in love with you," Edward said in a daze. The only thing I could do was giggle.

"Might? We _might_ want to work on that then."

**A/N- Now that these two are finally together they are just so cute! Hopefully updates will start coming a little closer together. We don't have many chapters left until this wraps up!**


	16. Chapter 16 Eternal Flame

**A/N- Happy Friday! Only three chapters left.**

**Much love to katydid2363 who laughed during this chapter. I hope you all do too. Now...the plan in motion and some lemonade :) You're welcome.**

Chapter 16  
Eternal Flame

Edward picked me up at six o'clock that evening for the game. My parents were making it a date night so they drove themselves and then planned on having a late dinner together. It made me smile to think they still took the time out to be with one another. It was still a few months away, but the looming departure of my mother still weighed heavily on my mind.

As we drove to the school, me sitting next to Edward while he drove, we talked about the plan once more before we actually put it in action.

"I still don't like it Bella. I mean, after everything that happened today." He paused and rubbed his chin. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Edward, it's going to work. I promise. Besides, after what happened today, it'll be totally unexpected. He'll never suspect me doing something like this."

Edward sighed heavily. "I know, it's just…Aw, hell. I just don't like the idea of you flirting with him."

"Edward, are you jealous?" The thought of a jealous Edward made me think of the possessive Edward I had seen earlier in the day. It was hot, of course, but not something I wanted to see on a daily basis mind you. I preferred my docile, sweet Edward above all others.

We had arrived at the school and Edward parked his truck before he answered. "Yes I'm jealous."

I turned to face him, cupping his face between my palms. He was so innocent. His eyes held a longing of love and I couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog frown he was giving me.

"Edward listen to me. I think I made it pretty clear today that you are the only one I want. Not Jacob, you. For as long as you'll have me."

Edward covered my hands in his own. "Bella Swan, I have wanted you to be my girlfriend since freshman year when you walked past me during orientation. I'm always going to want you." He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "Always."

We kissed gently before getting out of the car and held hands as we walked toward the stadium, swinging our arms gently with each step we took.

Since it was the homecoming game, the court was required to sit on the sidelines during the game, the girls, at least. Edward kissed me chastely as we parted ways. He joined Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben on the bleachers and I joined Rosalie with the other girls. Lauren and Jessica kept their distance from us but what they lost in physical contact, they made up for in the dirty looks as they glanced our way.

"It is taking everything in me not to take this stiletto off and stab them both in the eye," Rosalie said, eyeing them just as hard.

"It's not worth it," I said to her. "Believe me."

We watched the game the whole first half. When halftime rolled around, our fathers were brought out on the field where they joined their daughters. My dad sidled up next to me and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Bells. You've really done a one eighty this year."

"Thanks, Daddy." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Your mother has a whole roll of film in her camera. Make sure you smile pretty and don't get upset when she starts flashing the bulb."

I laughed and nodded. "I would do anything to make her happy."

It was the truth. For my mother, in what were to be her final months, I would do anything for her.

All of the girls nominated in the court took their places in a single file line on the field. The girls were called out by the class in which they were in, starting with the freshmen. When it was time to announce the seniors, our names were called out alphabetically. Rosalie stood at the front of the line, followed by Lauren then Jessica. I rounded out the end of the line.

The team was in the locker room doing whatever it was that they did during halftime. However, my eye caught one particular player on the sidelines watching Rose and her father step out onto the center of the field.

Jessica stood in front of me and I could hear her smacking her gum waiting for her name to be called. She turned around and looked at me, smiling.

"Cute dress, Bella," she gushed.

"Um, thanks." I was floored at the nice attitude but knew that it was just Jessica's way of being. She might be a bitch at times but I wondered if it was just an act to being able to keep up with Lauren, and at one time, me.

Lauren heard the two of us talking and turned around to give me and Jessica a cold look. I shot the look straight back at her. Gently, I touched Jessica's arm to gain her attention. She turned around, still smiling.

"Jess, you know it doesn't have to be like this."

"Yeah it does. Stanley comes before Swan."

She turned back around as they called Lauren's name. I shook my head and could feel my arm shaking. I looked up to see my dad laughing.

"She's really _that_ clueless, huh?"

I joined in his laughter and nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh well," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, we've got a couple of scouts sitting in front of us. They sure are watching the McCarty boy pretty hard. I think if he can pull out a showstopper tonight, he'll be on his way to play college ball."

My heart stopped as I remembered the plan for the evening. I swallowed thickly and gained my bearings as Jessica and her father were the next to be called. They walked to the center of the field but I didn't watch the full introduction. My eyes scanned the crowd to see if I could spot Edward.

It took my dad nudging me in the side to know that it was our turn. I smiled at him and squeezed his forearm. We walked, arm in arm, to the center of the field. I smiled as the yearbook staff photographer took pictures and even waved to my mom mid stride. Just as we reached the end of the runway, I was surprised to see Edward saunter over, a single rose in his hand. The smile that took over my face could not be contained.

"Ms. Isabella Swan escorted by her father, our very own chief of police, Charlie Swan."

The crowd cheered and I spotted Alice and Jasper in the stands both yelling and smiling.

"Wow, upstaging me much?" I teased my father.

"What can I say?" he said nonchalantly. "You get it honest."

We stopped just as Edward moved in front of us. He handed me the single rose and bent down to kiss me lightly on the cheek. "I don't think I told you earlier how beautiful you look tonight."

I knew I was blushing but damn the boy was sweet. My dad cleared his throat and stiffened at my side.

"Mr.…um…Chief Swan, sir," Edward stuttered out, straightening his shoulders. My dad nodded.

"Edward," he said tersely.

Edward nodded and winked at me as he walked away back to the bleachers.

"I present to you," Angela said over the loud speaker, "the 1989 homecoming court."

More pictures were taken before we were escorted off of the field. I took my seat next to Rosalie on the platform we had been sitting on for the game.

"My dad says they are watching Em pretty hard," I leaned over and whispered to her. She nodded.

"Emmett told me that they are waiting until the last minute to call the play. He thinks that if it happens in the last second it will make it more dramatic."

So for the third quarter of the game we sat and watched the game. By the time the end of the fourth quarter neared, my nerves were on edge. Just as I was about to think that Jacob had changed his mind, Emmett gave the signal. They were coming out of the huddle when he looked over to where Rosalie and I were sitting and pointed at her, then blew a kiss.

We nodded as the plan started.

"Excuse me, ladies," I said sweetly brushing past a few underclassmen. "I need to use the restroom."

When I left the platform, I looked into the stands to see Edward, Jasper, and Alice all standing up watching my every move. I nodded, silently telling them I was ready. On the edge of the bleachers, where no one bothered to go but the stoners, I stood and waited for Jacob to look up and make the play. I was in his direct line of vision so when he lifted his head to hike the ball, he looked directly at me as I unbuttoned the jacket to my suit. I had a lace camisole underneath that looked sexier than it really was.

He watched, oblivious to his surroundings as I waved my fingers at him while licking my lips. The blazer was completely undone so I slid it down my shoulders showing him more skin. I didn't take it off totally. Instead, I let it slip past my shoulders and rest in the crook of my arms. With my hands firmly on my hips, my chest jutted out, I mouthed to him.

"Olive Juice."

His eyes went wide and I couldn't help but smile at him. This was going much easier than I had anticipated. Then again, he hadn't been given the ball yet. I watched him shake his head as if clearing his thoughts. He smiled as he looked to the stands, calling out the play. I followed his line of vision to where it landed on a very pissed off looking Edward. As the final words left his mouth, he looked back at me. Even from where I was standing, I could see the hope in his eyes. A part of me felt bad but that part was overruled by the career ending maneuver he was about to do to Emmett. It wasn't as if Jacob ever dreamed of having a football career after high school. He never even played in college. But this was Emmett's dream. This was his ticket to the big time.

Knowing I needed to do something more, I slowly inched my skirt up my thigh. When Tyler hiked the ball to Jacob, he was so focused on me that he nearly missed the catch. I kept toying with him, hoping to keep his focus elsewhere than on his own plan for Emmett. It seemed to work because in a daze, Jacob tossed the ball to a waiting Emmett who started the run that would change his life for the better.

"He's going all the way folks," the announcer said. I dropped my skirt and pulled my jacket back on, buttoning it all the way. Jacob stood motionless on the field. I'm sure he was trying to figure out what was going on and who he should be watching, me or Emmett. I smirked at Jacob just as I fastened the last button and started hollering and cheering for Emmett with the rest of the fans.

"He's at the forty, thirty, twenty…he's home now ladies and gentlemen! Emmett McCarty has scored the final winning touchdown against the Port Angeles Pythons!"

I walked back to the platform, eyeing Edward as I went. He winked and smiled at me as I blew him an air kiss. When I rejoined Rosalie she pulled me in her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much."

"I would do anything for my friends, Rosalie."

Everyone rushed the field when the game ended. Emmett was hoisted in the air by his teammates, minus a very disgruntled Jacob and Tyler. I ran in to Edward's arms and held him close.

"That was the worst two minutes of my life," he said to me.

"Well," I batted my eyelashes, "maybe I can make that up to you later."

"Oh really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. I giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to where Emmett was being surrounded by reporters and fans.

"So how does it feel to make the winning touchdown?" A man asked him, holding a microphone to his face.

"It feels amazing. I didn't do it alone, though. If it weren't for the love and support of my family and friends, I don't think I could have done it."

Rosalie was on his arm and he looked at the rest of us, his smile infectious. We left Emmett and Rosalie alone while Emmett fielded more questions from the press and eventually made plans to meet with the scout from the University of Washington. Mission accomplished.

As Edward and I walked hand in hand with Jasper and Alice walking in a similar fashion, we stopped in the parking lot long enough for us to decide none of us wanted to attend the party Mike was throwing at his house.

It wasn't long after that Emmett and Rosalie joined our loitering in the school parking lot. "No one's going to the party?" Emmett asked laughing.

We all shook our heads no. None of us were up for spending time with our classmates.

My parents took that moment to join our little group. "What are the plans tonight?" my dad asked.

"Nothing," I said dryly.

"Not going to Newton's party?" he asked with a chuckle.

The six of us looked at one another with wide eyes. My dad knew about Mike's party? As if reading my mind, my dad laughed.

"I'm the chief of police, kiddo. I'm supposed to know these things. Nothing gets past me," he looked directly at Edward. "Nothing."

"Girls," my mom interrupted the tense moment, "what are your plans for getting ready for the dance tomorrow?"

Alice and Rosalie shrugged. "How about we plan for you three to get ready at our house? Boys you can pick the girls up and have all of your parents stop by one place to take pictures."

"That's a great idea mom!" I beamed with excitement.

"Totally," Alice and Rosalie agreed.

"Then it's set. Why don't you come by around two or so, or whenever you think is best. I can make little sandwiches and cookies as appetizers." She clapped her hands together smiling from ear to ear. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"So much," my dad said rolling his eyes. "Curfew is still in effect. Midnight. Your mom and I are going to the Lodge for dinner. We'll be home shortly after midnight."

"Alright, you kids have fun," I teased.

"We will. You on the other hand, try not to have too much fun."

"Charlie," my mother swatted his arm. "Give the kids a break."

"Edward, it was nice seeing you again. Don't forget to tell your parents about tomorrow."

"I won't Mrs. Swan, thank you."

My dad grunted and kept his eyes firmly trained on Edward as my mom led him away. As they drew apart from us I heard her say, "Charlie, you're scaring the poor boy. Let them be."

"That's the point, Renee."

"So, tomorrow sounds fun," I said to everyone.

"Your mom is so sweet, Bella," Alice gushed. I nodded. She was.

"Well, since none of us are going to Newton's totally lame bash, why don't we go grab some food at the diner. I'm starved," Emmett said rubbing his belly.

We all agreed and went our separate ways to the diner. We spent the whole meal talking about the game, how we had one upped Jacob, and the dance the following evening.

"Bella, what did you mouth to Jacob when you were doing your little strip tease?" Alice asked. I felt Edward tense at my side. I took his hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the top.

Laughing, I said, "Olive juice."

"Olive juice?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah, try mouthing it to one another and see what it looks like your saying."

They all turned to their partners and mouthed the words before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"I don't get it," Edward said dumbly. I turned in my chair to face and mouthed the words. His eyes went wide before he started laughing just as hard as the rest of us.

"No wonder he was so distracted," he commented.

"Yeah, well. I kind of took my jacket off and hiked up my skirt to further distract him," I admitted.

"You what?" Edward asked, shooting coke from his mouth.

"Nothing," I said in a hurry. "Listen, we done here? I kind of want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend before I have to call it a night."

Everyone had similar thoughts as the checks were paid and we left having no clue where the other was going.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward as we drove down the two lane highway.

"Yes…no. Hell, I don't know. I don't like that you had to practically take your clothes off for Jacob."

"Edward, calm down," I tried to reason. "The plan worked. Emmett is going to get his scholarship and Jacob was the one who looked like the clown."

"Yeah but I don't appreciate the lengths in which it was handled."

I saw his point but decided to drop the subject. I realized then that I had no idea where Edward and I were going.

"Edward, we still have a couple of hours before I have to go home. Where are we headed?"

"Oh, um…I was thinking, it's probably a bad idea. But…"

Before I could continue I saw the metal gates that led to a secluded parking lot.

"La Push Pointe?" I asked.

"Um…I can turn around if you want," he said.

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked that's all."

The parking lot was empty as Edward pulled into a spot that was along the railing. La Push Pointe was a popular make out place for the area kids. It was hidden off the main road butit had an incredible view of the water below. A lot of the kids from the local reservation even cliff dived into the waters below. An unwelcome memory from my past came flooding back as we sat stone cold in the front of Edward's truck.

In my first trip to 1989 I had lost my virginity to Jacob in the back of his car. It happened shortly after my mom had passed. Not something I wanted to repeat but I had to admit, being out here alone with Edward made me think irrational things, like getting him out of his clothes.

"What are you thinking?" He all but whispered into the darkness of the truck.

"How beautiful it is out here." The moon was shining bright, reflecting against the vast span of the ocean.

"I really, really like you Bella," Edward admitted. I smiled and ducked my head down. He didn't let it stay there for long before he pulled it back up with his index finger. Our eyes locked and I knew that something was going to change between us tonight.

Our bodies gravitated to one another. It was as if everything was in slow motion but then quickly sped up. Before either of us could stop what was happening, I was straddling his lap, grinding my pelvis into his very hard member.

Our lips were locked in a heated embrace. Tongues lashed against one another, pulling and sucking as they explored the caverns that were our mouths. The skirt I was wearing provided the perfect attire to be able to feel him where I so desperately wanted him. It helped that I could feel so much of him because he was wearing a pair of thin khaki pants.

Edward's hands slid up my torso while I hastily unbuttoned my blazer. Our lips never parted but the gasps and pants that left from our throats built enough steam to fog up the windows.

I threw my jacket off not caring where it landed. Edward's hands continued to move under my top until they were holding my breasts. I moaned at the contact and ground myself harder into his erection. With my hands on either side of his face, I pulled our lips apart and watched him with rapt attention, as he slowly pulled my breasts free from my bra. He licked his lips and looked at me as if asking for permission. I nodded my head slowly and he smiled, bringing one of my erect nipples into his mouth.

The moan that escaped my lips should have embarrassed me but it didn't. Edward Cullen's mouth was sucking on my nipple. His tongue was swirling around the peak, gently nipping the bud.

"Yes," I moaned. My hips bucked forward as I pressed his hard shaft against my swollen clit.

"Bella," he whispered against my skin. When the words left his mouth, I felt a chill even though the cab of the truck was hot from our desire.

"Edward…"

"Bella," he said again, his mouth further away from where it had previously been. Something was wrong. I could tell that much from the way he had said my name. Before he had whispered it, almost pleading with me to continue, seconds later it was like he was struggling with himself to stop.

"What's wrong?" My voice sounded so far off and distant even to my own ears.

"I can't," he said and hung his head in shame.

"Oh," was all I could muster out.

"No! It's not like that. Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. Nothing," he said, bringing my head up to meet his piercing stare. "It's just, for my first time, and maybe I need to trade in my dick for a vagina, I don't want my first…our first time to be in my truck at La Push Pointe."

When the words left his mouth I knew that without a doubt that I was in love with this man. I smiled and nodded, totally in agreement with him.

"I agree," I admitted. "I mean, I kind of want my first time to be somewhere else, maybe somewhere less cramped."

His eyes grew wide at my admission. "You're a…"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Yes, Edward. I'm a virgin."

"But I thought,"

"A lot of people do think that but I can promise you, I've never had sex with Jake."

"Wow," he said barely above a whisper. "Okay then." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear I wasn't bringing you out here for that. I mean, yeah, the thought crossed my mind. I am a guy after all, but I swear to you that I never meant for things to get this far."

"Why not?"

He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and elation.

"I mean," I continued. "We're here and no one else is. Just because we both think it's a good idea to wait for sex doesn't mean that we can't do other things."

"Other things? I think I might like the sound of that."

"Think?" I questioned. "We need to work on you, Mr. Cullen. You might be falling in love with me. You think you want to maybe take things to third base."

"Third base?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

I laughed. He was absolutely adorable. "If you're lucky. I might not have gone all the way before, but I'm no stranger to other things Edward."

"Please don't." He closed his eyes and I watched him take a few deep breaths.

"Hey," I cooed in his ear.

"Other things?" he asked again. "So I can touch you here?" He dipped his head and took the nipple I thought he had long forgotten about in his mouth. Reflexively, I ground myself into him and moaned.

"That's good," I said breathlessly.

"What about here?" He slid his finger down my torso and under my skirt, skimming the lips of my vagina through my soaking wet panties.

"Yes, please."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously and felt his fingers come in contact with my opening. "Lay across the seats," he instructed.

I did as he asked, sliding down so that my head wasn't resting against the door of the truck. Edward hovered over my near naked body, his mouth ablaze on my bare breasts and his fingers dancing to the beat of their own drummer against my clit.

My hips bucked wildly as he pushed them deeper and deeper, starting with one and finishing me off with two. My hands were fisted in his hair. I pulled, so hard, that I knew I had to be hurting him. Edward never voiced as much and to be honest, with his mouth and hands all over me, I didn't really care.

I felt the pressure building up inside of me. I was so close to the edge that I knew with a few more strokes or a pinch of the bundle of nerves currently on fire, the volcano known as Bella's orgasm would erupt.

"Edward, so good," I said meeting the thrust of his fingers with my pelvis.

"Bella, you're so beautiful."

"Oh God…Edward, I'm there. I'm right there…" My voice was drowned out by the cries of my orgasm. I called out Edward's name only to be silenced with a searing kiss. He rocked his finger inside of me while I rode out every second that had built up inside of my body. His mouth claimed the words of how good he felt. When it was all over, I lay on the front seat of his truck, spent and with the happiest grin on my face.

"Edward?" I asked his name like a question, panting for air in the steaming truck. "Where in the world did you learn to do that?"

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't done other things, much like yourself."

"Touché, but like you, I don't really care to hear about them." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close to me. "What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "Ten after eleven. Why?"

"Your turn," I firmly stated as I pushed my palms flat against his chest so that he was now the one laying on his back.

"What are you doing?" he sputtered.

"What any good girlfriend who just had a mind blowing orgasm would do. I'm returning the favor."

"Bella, you don't have to. I wanted to make you feel good."

"Edward," I leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. "I want to."

He watched me unbutton his pants and pull them down far enough so that I could expose him. What lay underneath the pants were not a pair of boxers like I had imagined him to wear. Instead, my boyfriend was looking all kinds of sexy in a pair of Fruit of the Looms.

"God, that's hot," I said to no one in particular.

Edward stared at me awestruck as I released his very prominent erection from his tighty whities. I myself looked at it in wonder. It was on the larger end of the scale and so smooth. The head formed a perfect mushroom. I loved mushrooms. Without any warning, I licked the underside of his shaft from base to tip. Edward hissed and patted my head. I stifled a laugh as he petted my hair like I was some kind of obedient dog. Without any reservations, I took the head of his penis and swirled my tongue around. Opening my mouth wider, I slowly took all of it in my mouth. His hips bucked forward and then relaxed when my mouth slid back to the top. I repeated the action several times all while Edward softly stroked my hair.

It took all of two minutes of me sucking and licking for Edward to start chanting my name. I picked up the pace, feeling his muscles contract and his penis harden in my mouth.

"Bella…I'm…I'm…" I didn't let up. I bobbed my head up and down, bracing myself for the onslaught of his semen to fill my mouth. When it did, I closed off my throat allowing it to pool against my tongue. When his body relaxed, his dick still in my mouth, I swallowed the cum and placed a lingering kiss on the tip of his penis.

"That…that…that was the single best thing of my life," he wheezed out.

"Was it?" I playfully teased. "Well, we'll have to work on things then."

I slid my body over his and lay down, trying to keep most of my body weight off of him. He pushed the hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ears.

"Who would have thought," he began, "that you and I would be here, at La Push Pointe together?"

"Me," I said confidently.

"Did you now? And how did you know that?"

I shrugged. "Some people are given second chances Edward. I'm one of those people."

"Kind of like a dream?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "This is better than any kind of dream I could have ever imagined."

We pulled ourselves together and drove back to my house making it home five minutes before curfew. My parents' station wagon was not back.

"I had a great time tonight," I said, leaning over to kiss Edward.

"Me too. So, I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up?"

I nodded. "I'll be waiting. I'll be your teenage dream."

"That you already are, Bella. But for tomorrow, I just want you to be you. My amazing girlfriend."

**A/N- well, mission accomplished! Emmett has been saved! And oh, a step taken for Edward and Bella! See y'all next week where we start to wrap this bad boy up. Have a great weekend everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17 Like A Virgin

**A/N- Expect three updates this week; today, Wednesday, and on Friday the final chapter will post. Much love to katydid2363, jacndaniel, and amieforshort for all of their hard work. Now, let's get ready for Homecoming and what oh what could this chapter title mean?**

Chapter 17  
Like A Virgin

As soon as breakfast wrapped up, my mom busied herself in the kitchen preparing finger foods for the arrival of everyone and their parents. My dad filtered in and out of the kitchen to "taste" the food for my mother. In between his taste tests, he cleaned his guns.

Rosalie and Alice arrived after lunch and we headed upstairs to my room almost immediately. Once safely inside its confines, we jumped around excited for the night to come.

"What did you do last night, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she hung up her dress in my closet.

"Oh, um, Edward and I sort of went to La Push Pointe."

"What?" Both of them said, staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"I didn't think Edward had it in him," Rosalie jeered. "It's always the quiet ones."

I laughed but quickly corrected her. "Nothing happened." They both glared at me like they knew better. "Okay," I huffed with a hint of laughter in my voice. "Things did happen but not that. We both decided that our first time should be somewhere other than his truck."

"Aww, that's really sweet!" Alice gushed. "Jasper and I said the same thing but…well, his Bronco is really big," she laughed. "We had plenty of room to lay the seats down in the back."

"Oh my gosh! You had sex?" I asked, whispering the last word.

"Yeah, we totally did. I don't know how else to explain it other than I'm in love with him."

Rosalie and I looked at one another and then smiled brightly. We both wrapped Alice in our arms, hugging and laughing and jumping up and down in my bedroom.

"Calm down," she said.

"Have you told him yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, well, he kind of told me first but I knew. I knew from the moment I saw him at the club that night. Do you know how awesome next year is going to be? All of us going to school together?"

"I can't wait," I admitted. "Speaking of, we need to get with housing so that we can arrange for the three of us to room together."

"Already done," Rosalie stated.

"What?" I asked.

"How?" Alice said at the same time.

"My dad is in to rental properties. He bought a cute town house not far from the campus. It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms. Problem solved!"

"Rosalie!" I gasped. "That's incredible! But why?"

"Well, Daddy is fronting the money and putting the house in my name. It's an investment on his part and a burden lifted from ours."

"When were you going to tell us?" Alice asked, her face showing she was still in shock.

"After the papers had been signed. It's all still in the process right now. They have an inspector checking everything out and once we get the okay from him, not like we won't, I mean, it's a brand new gated development, it's ours."

"Rosalie, that's all really generous but how in the world are we going to pay for a brand new town house in Seattle?"

"Easy," Rosalie said, as if money meant nothing. "You don't. The house will technically be mine and I'm not charging you guys rent. Daddy is paying for everything. He doesn't want me, and I in turn don't want my friends, to have to make it on our own in the big city."

Alice and I were quiet for a split second before we both started squealing. "I can't believe this!" I exclaimed. "Do our parents know?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a graduation present from all of our parents but I told Daddy that we'd be foolish to tell you guys that close to leaving. I mean, you both would have been trying to figure out where you were going to live when I knew where we were going to live. They are all totally cool with it. Bella, your dad was sold on the fact that it was gated and had security. Alice, your parents were over the moon that you weren't going to be wallowing in some dorm with God only knows who."

Alice laughed. "I bet they were. Jasper is going to freak out when I tell him."

"Yeah, Emmett was pretty stoked when I told him. He's excited to be able to have some sort of refuge away from the football dorms."

"What?" Alice and I asked.

"Whoopsie…" Rosalie covered her mouth with her hands. "That was supposed to be his big news to tell."

"He's on the team?" I questioned. "When did this happen? They just watched him last night."

"After we left the diner we went back to his house to watch a movie and they called. They came over and offered him a full ride, room and board everything to play."

"That's really awesome," Alice beamed.

"Just make sure you girls show the same excitement when he tells you later. He'll kill me for sharing his news."

"Of course," Alice and I both agreed.

With college discussions out of the way, we started in on getting ready for the dance. We were all showered so each one of us decided on how we were going to wear our hair. My mom stopped in several times throughout the day to check on things and to see if we needed any help.

Rosalie stood behind me, curling pieces of my hair while I hummed a song that had been stuck in my head since the previous night.

"Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

Rosalie froze. "What was that?"

Oh shit. I sang that out loud.

"Um, nothing. Just something that popped in my head. It's no biggie." I tried to shrug off my slip up but Rosalie was having none of it.

"Can you sing it again?"

I swallowed back the bile that had risen in my throat and nodded. "Wait," she said. "Do you have a pen and paper handy?"

"Um, yeah, look in the top drawer of my night stand. Rosalie, what are you doing?"

She flopped down on my bed and withdrew the notebook and pen that I kept stashed there. "Sing it again and I'll tell you. Only, go slower this time."

I re-sang the words while she wrote. Oh shit. What was she doing?

"That's awesome," she said, smiling at the words.

"Rosalie," I said sternly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," her head snapped up. "You remember that night at the Whiskey Tango when I told you that I didn't really have time for a boyfriend?"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Nothing and everything! Promise me you're not going to laugh?"

"Promise," I said, extending my pinky to her. We sealed the pack, interlocking our fingers.

"Okay, well, I kind of have this dream to write music one day. I've been keeping myself shut off from the world, writing everything down in a notebook I keep in my room. I'm not sure where it's going to get me, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"That's awesome! But you think what I just sang is good?"

Hell, I knew it was. That Katy Perry had a way with words, even if she didn't write them.

"I do. It's catchy. Hey, do you think that you could help me piece the rest of it together?"

Shit, shit, shit. I was really fucking with time and laws and other people's futures now. "Sure," I choked out. "But can we maybe sit on the idea for a while? Tonight I want to focus on homecoming."

"No problem. Besides, you've got the next four years with me, sister."

An hour later, the three of us were dressed in the clothes we had picked out from our shopping trip to Port Angeles. It seemed like so long ago, even though a couple of weeks had gone by.

"How are we getting to the school?" Alice asked.

"Emmett's uncle got us a limo for the night. He's picking it up and then surprising his mom with a ride over here. She's never been in a limo before so he wanted to make tonight special for her as well."

Alice and I gushed at Emmett's act but stopped short when we heard the doorbell ring. We looked at each other and smiled, gearing ourselves up for the big night ahead. I reached for the door to greet whoever had arrived when Rosalie yelled for me to stop.

"Give it a minute. We want to make grand entrances."

We waited for what seemed like forever, listening to everyone's muffled voices from upstairs. My mom knocked on the door asking if we were ready, to which Rosalie replied, "Give us just another minute or two."

"Why?" Alice asked. "I'm ready to see Jasper all dolled up."

"Because, we need to give Mrs. Swan enough time to tell them that we'll be right down and to have her camera ready."

I counted to thirty in my head and looked over at Rosalie. "Is now good?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Let's go."

We walked out of my room and down the stairs where the boys and their parents had congregated. I saw my mom pass around a plate of finger sandwiches laughing as Emmett took the whole tray from her.

"Ah," she audibly gasped as we descended the stairs one by one. Our boys stood from the couch, smiling as we entered the room. Edward looked like amazing in his black tux, accented with a cummerbund and bow tie the exact color of my dress. In fact, all of the boys looked identical, except for the colors underneath their jackets, except for Jasper. Instead of the traditional black patent shoes, Jasper wore his cowboy boots.

We parted ways at the end of the stairs, each of us meeting up with our dates.

"Hi," I whispered to Edward.

"Hi," he smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty stunning yourself."

"Pictures!" my mom shouted. "I want each couple in front of the fireplace, then I want the girls, then the boys, and then everyone together."

"Oh! Let's do the same thing outside too." I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes at his mothers comment.

"She and your mom have been getting along fabulously."

I laughed as we were first up to take photos. Edward kept his distance, not getting to close to me since my father was in the room with us.

"Edward, honey," his mother called. "Can you stand a little closer to Bella, dear?"

For fear of turning back to look at Edward, I looked at my father. He was giving him a look that said something along the lines of, you get too close and I'll pull out my freshly shined shotgun.

"Oh, Edward, don't be scared. A little closer," my mom nudged. "There, that's better."

Flashes of cameras went off and I was afraid that I was going to be blind before we even left the house. When all the couples had finished and the group photos had been taken, we moved our party outside. The boys pinned our corsages on, as the mothers all took pictures to document the momentous occasion. When it was all over with, Edward had damn near drug me to the car.

"Wait!" I yelled laughing at his attempts to be rid of our mothers. "Give me one second."

I walked over to my mom and hugged her tightly. "I love you," I said in her ear.

"I love you too, baby. Have fun tonight. Don't let your dad scare Edward. He's just sad you're growing up."

I held back tears and nodded. Turning to my dad, I placed a hand on my hip and gave him a displeased look.

"What? Alright, tell the boy I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have fun tonight. I'm extending your curfew to one. Do me a favor and maybe make it in before then."

I laughed and agreed. Twelve forty-five was cutting him some slack, right?

Edward had waited for me at the limo with the door wide open. I smiled as I approached and kissed him chastely on the cheek and bent down to climb into the limo. Edward's hand was on the small of my back guiding me in.

Once the door shut, the car took off toward what I knew was going to be the best night ever.

"Okay," Emmett started as we drove along the roads. "Bets on who is crowned king and queen?"

I straightened up, remembering what his past would have been like had he not been offered the scholarship.

"No gambling," I said sternly. "Emmett, we're about to spend the next four years together, promise me you won't gamble."

"Damn, Bella. Take a chill pill. Fine, no gambling."

The car grew quiet after my outburst. I couldn't explain to them why I overreacted, even when Edward squeezed my hand and asked me without words if I was okay.

"So, any takers?" Jasper asked, opening the floor up for discussion. "Bella, you're the pro at this popularity thing, how does it work?"

"Oh, well, usually it's based on the most popular couple, but seeing as how no one was really a defined couple when voting ended, my guess is Emmett and Rosalie." I smiled wide and looked at the both of them, who were looking at each other.

"Really?" Edward asked. "So we don't even have a chance? Damn, and here I was hoping I was going to fulfill every man's dream of wearing some silly crown."

I playfully pushed his side. "I really think it's going to be you two. Out of anyone, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Bella," Rosalie said softly. "That means a lot."

"Yeah, well, it sure as hell isn't going to be me. I'm pretty sure the student body doesn't know whether I'm coming or going any more."

We laughed at my statement and before I knew it, we had arrived at the school. Limos and cars littered the parking lot with people dressed to the nines. Edward helped me out of the car, holding my hand as we walked together.

Once inside we all took pictures behind the tacky backdrop, even persuading the photographer to snap a group picture of the six of us.

The dance was in full effect, playing all the songs from the decade. People were dancing, socializing and having a good time over all. I spotted Jacob in the far corner of the room, with his pink tie and cummerbund, no date on his arm. His eyes locked with mine and the look he shot me could have sliced me like a knife.

I ignored his attempts to give me the evil eye, choosing the spend much of the night in Edward's arm on the dance floor. We held each other close as we slow danced and laughed as we tried to pick up the pace with more uptempo songs. When the announcement of the king and queen arrived, the whole room fell silent. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and buried his face in my hair.

"I don't care if we win or lose because I'm leaving with the most beautiful girl in the room tonight. You'll always be my queen, Bella."

I turned to face him, tears in my eyes. That had to be, hands down, one of the sweetest things anyone in any lifetime had ever said to me. I was on the verge of telling him that I loved him, when Angela's voice cut over the loud speaker.

"Welcome to Homecoming '89, Forks High!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "It's my official honor to announce the student body's pick for this years homecoming king and queen. Starting the honors off with your king," she opened an envelope and smiled. "Emmett McCarty!"

"Whooo!" I yelled to a grinning Emmett. He kissed Rosalie on the lips, grabbing her ass and making her yelp. I laughed at watching their display.

He took the stage, bending down so that Angela could place the tacky crown on his head and wrapping the sash that read "King" over his torso.

"And for the big reveal, your queen and Emmett's," Angela said as she slowly opened the envelope. I watched her fingers slide the seal back. She looked out onto the crowd and locked eyes with me. "Rosalie Hale!"

Rosalie stood motionless as her name was called. Alice and I both ran over to her, wrapping our arms around her neck and waist. "Congratulations!"

"I won," she said flatly. "Oh my God! I won!"

"Go get your crown and your man," I said, playfully slapping her ass as she walked up the steps to the stage. My act didn't faze her one bit as she joined Emmett on stage. He took her in his arms and bent her backwards, laying the biggest kiss on her lips. People started whistling and cheering for him. Angela placed the crown on Rosalie's head. Her hands were shaking so bad you would have thought she had just been crowned Miss. America. Once the sash was placed over her body, she and Emmett stood together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another as the whole school clapped for the new reign of Forks royalty.

"I'm going to demand a recount," I heard the unmistakable voice of Lauren say behind me. "There is no way a whore like that won over me."

"I'm sorry," I said turning around slightly, "but it wasn't a whore that won over you. It was the better woman."

She didn't have time to come back with an insult of her own. Emmett's booming voice through the microphone gathered everyone's attention.

"As the star of last night's game and your king," he said, jutting his chest out. "I, on behalf of the football team, would like to announce who we have chosen as our football sweetheart.

"This lady is no stranger to drama around the school but this year, it's actually been for the greater good. She has shown passion, loyalty, and love to those that she cares about. I'm honored to call her one of my best friends and I'm looking forward to spending the next four years of college with her, and hopefully, a lifetime of her friendship. Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Isabella Swan."

"What?" I said to myself. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, drawing our bodies closer together.

"Congratulations, baby. Now, go up there and make me proud."

I turned in his arms, kissing him with all that I had on the mouth. He released me only for Alice and Jasper to each hug me as well. I walked up the steps with shaky legs, still not believing what I had heard.

"Emmett," I said, the tears unable to be held back.

"You deserve this, Bella, and I meant every word I said. We all think that. You've come into all of our lives so unexpectedly and changed them for the better. We owe you so much more than some silly title, but for now, this will have to do."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Em."

He placed the small delicate crown on my head while Rosalie wrapped the sash over me. I smiled for the cheering crowd, not bothering to look in the direction of Jacob or Lauren. Fuck them. Tonight was our night and we were taking it back.

After the hype of the crowning had died down, Edward and I danced and laughed with our friends. During one of the slower songs, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, making my body tingle.

"My dad dropped my truck off in the parking lot. You want to get out of here?"

I looked for a clock on the wall. When I found one, the time was a little after ten. "Really? And go where?"

"My house. My parents went to Seattle for the night."

Check please.

"Okay, lead the way."

We said goodbye to our friends and left for Edward's house. Both of us remained quiet for most of the drive. I wasn't sure what to expect from him tonight. I knew what I wanted. His parents were gone. We would be alone. In a bed. Yeah, the long forgotten thirty-eight year old cougar in me was coming out to play.

When we arrived, Edward rushed around to open my door, holding my hand as he led me into the house. No words were exchanged as he led me up the stairs and into his room. Instead of turning on the light switch, he turned on the lamp that was on the night stand next to his bed. My heart was beating ninety to nothing. I wanted this. I wanted him. I was in love with him and tonight was the night.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

We laughed. "You go first," I said.

"No, ladies first."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I've never felt the way I do about you with anyone before. You're different and I think…" I took a deep breath and finally let the words spill from my mouth. "I think I'm in love with you."

Edward gave me a crooked smile and tilted his head to the side as if he were studying me. "You think? Well, I _think_ we might have to work on that because I _know_ for a fact that I'm in love with you."

I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Did you bring me here to steal home?"

He laughed against my lips. "If I said no would you call me a liar?"

"Yes, because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping that you were."

The room instantly became charged as the revelations of the night were laid before us. Edward shrugged himself out of his jacket and tossed it over the side of his desk chair. I watched him like a hawk as he undid the tie around his neck and removed the cummerbund from around his waist. He untucked his shirt but didn't remove it.

I turned my back to him, gathering my hair to one side. "Can you unzip me?"

I felt his fingers caress my neck and slide themselves down to the zipper that held my dress in place. Slowly, I heard every tooth extract from its position. It was like the sweetest torture. The material gave way from my body, loosening itself. I grabbed the material hastily shielding my nudity from Edward.

"Bella," he said in a husky whisper. "Don't."

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth from his touch knead the nervous tension from my shoulders. Slowly, I dropped the material of my dress and let it pool at my feet. Stepping out of it, I turned to face Edward, clad in a strapless bra and white cotton panties.

"So beautiful," he said, running his hand down my sides. He leaned in, brushing his lips softly over mine. "We don't have to."

But I wanted to. I wanted him and this moment. No matter how it turned out, it would trump any other kind of first time I could have experienced.

Instead of voicing my opinion, I took his wandering hands in mine and brought them around to the clasp of my bra. With our fingers working together, we released the strap that bound me. Edward removed the garment for me, giving it better care than just tossing it to the side. He stared at my naked chest making my body ignite with fire.

My hands shook slightly as I began to undo the buttons of his white shirt. When all had been set free, I slowly slid the shirt down his broad shoulders, letting my hands linger on the defined muscles in his arm. They weren't big, but they were prominent. I kept my eyes focused on Edward's as I lifted the hem of his undershirt, raising it over his head. He pulled the white cotton over his head and without reverence, tossed it over to the chair that held his jacket. My palms traced the contours of his chest, naked for me for the first time. I wanted to memorize everything about this moment. I wanted to take my time exploring places that set him off, whether with a fit of giggles or desire.

Edward unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop down his legs with a swoosh. My hands continued to familiarize themselves with his body while he stepped out of the material at his feet. My eyes lingered down his body where we both stood in the most innocent underwear during the most intimate moment of our lives. His erection bulged from the white cotton, begging to be set free. I lightly touched him over his underwear, watching it twitch as my palm glided over.

"Bella," Edward moaned.

I took his hand in mine and led him over to the bed, letting him know that I was ready. Once the back of my knees hit the mattress, my hands grabbed a hold of Edward's biceps. He smiled as he gently lowered me on to the bed. I slid my way across on my elbows, watching him creep towards me. The look on his face would have been comical any other time, but the determination in his stare only made me want him that much more.

He sat up on his knees, hooking his thumbs on either side of my panties. Slowly, he slid them down my legs until I was totally bare for him. Heart, body, and soul.

My breathing had become labored. I could see the rise and fall of my chest, heavy with anticipation. Being transported back in time, I knew I was still technically a virgin. Did that mean that I would appreciate the full experience with Edward? I didn't dwell on the issue for long. Edward's wet tongue licked the inside of my thigh, missing my open sex completely. My heart was beating so hard I almost expected it to come right out of my chest.

When his body was aligned with mine, I followed the act he had previously performed and hooked my hands on either side of the elastic band that read Fruit of the Loom and pushed them down his thighs. He helped with the removal once they were at his feet. Kicking them across the room, we were now equals in every sense of the word.

Edward bent down and kissed me softly, his tongue snaking out to trace the curve of my bottom lip. The weight of his body fell down on me, but not so much that I stopped breathing. It was a good heavy, the heavy that carried all the way to my heart.

I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. "Edward, do we need…"

"Shit! I almost forgot. Hang on."

Easing himself off of me, he rolled over and pulled a single condom from the night stand.

"You keep a supply in there for times like this?" I teased but in all seriousness, I wanted to know what had him so prepared.

"No," he said shaking his head. "My dad kind of prepared me before we came to your house earlier. He's a doctor and always lecturing me on STDs."

"That's, resourceful of him."

On his knees, I watched Edward rip the foil packet and shakily try to roll the condom down his shaft. He laughed at himself which was endearing. I sat up and held him firmly in my hands. He stopped and looked at me.

"Together. We do this together," I said.

Edward nodded and with more confidence, successfully sheathed himself in the rubber. I lay back down, pulling him on top of me. Again, we were perfectly matched up.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me.

"Just go slow. It's probably going to be a little painful. The first time anyway."

"Okay."

I spread my legs open and watched as Edward gripped himself in his hands, guiding himself into me. He got as far as the head in when I tensed up.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Unable to speak, I nodded. Slowly, torturously slow, he pushed himself further. I wanted to watch everything about this moment, but my eyes betrayed me, closing themselves on their own accord. I felt him move even deeper before he stopped all together. I took long, deep breaths, allowing my body to become accustomed to the intrusion.

"Bella," Edward said my name with a quivering voice. I opened my eyes to see his tightly shut.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Stop. Stop moving, stop breathing."

I froze afraid that maybe we had done something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," he warned, laughing at himself and finally looking at me. "The slightest movements you make are making it very hard for me to not blow my load right now."

"Oh," I quietly said.

"Just…just give me a second to get used to you, to this."

I nodded my head, trying to keep my body still. It seemed like forever went by before Edward spoke again, but I knew it had only been several seconds.

"You feel…this…it feels just like Heaven," he said, his voice heavy with lust.

I smiled and remembered the song I heard on the radio my first day back in time. Maybe The Cure was right after all.

"Edward, baby, we need to move." I laughed a little to ease the mood.

He nodded and pulled himself out, slowly easing himself back in. I knew it was foolish on my part to think that I was going to reach my peak, my first time at this. Instead of focusing on my own pleasure, I took the time to allow my body to familiarize itself with Edward and to make this solely about him.

I reached up, my hands running over his straining muscles in his arms, and clasped my hands together around the back of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear when I brought his head down to mine.

"Oh God, Bella. So much. It's all so much."

He moved himself in and out at a delicate pace. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Edward, I'm fine."

"Bella," he said my name so erotically. "I'm not going to be able to hold out."

"Shhh…it's okay. Just go baby. Let go."

With one more thrust, Edward stilled and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I stroked the back of his head, kissing his neck as he rode out his orgasm. With his arms heavy, he fell onto my chest causing me to grunt.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine. Better than fine actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But you didn't…"

"No, but that's not unusual for the first time. I like to think of it like we've got all the time in the world to practice and build up your stamina."

"Oh God," he groaned. "How embarrassing."

"No it's not," I said, running my hands through his damp hair. "Again, more reason for us to practice."

"Practice. I like the sound of that."

"Good, because whether you like it or not, you're kind of stuck with me, at least for the next four years."

"I can't wait." He pulled himself out of me, discarding the condom in the trash with a piece of tissue. "Remind me to take that out when we leave."

I laughed and agreed.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

We spent the rest of our time together, talking in bed about the rest of the school year, the upcoming years in Seattle, our plans for the future and our promises to be truthful to one another always. When he dropped me off at home, at a quarter till one, we shared a kiss so passionate that I knew whatever the future brought, I was lucky to be able to have this second chance at love. There was no way I was going to ruin it. Things had changed, people had changed, and more importantly, I had changed.

**A/N- YAY for Rosalie and Emmett! And was it a surprise that Bella was named football sweetheart? See y'all again on Wednesday where, just FYI you will need to bring a box of tissues. **

**MUAH!**


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Dream It's Over

**A/N- I warned you at the end of Monday's chapter that you would need tissues. I'm warning you again. *TISSUE WARNING* Also, this chapter is going to cover several months worth of events. Honestly, this was a tough chapter for me to write and I found myself getting choked up several times.**

**Katydid2363 also issues her own tissue warning, and jacndaniel & amieforshort back her up on that statement. Thanks so much y'all!**

Chapter 18  
Don't Dream It's Over

When we returned to school following homecoming things couldn't have been any better for our little group. We ate lunch together every day, Edward walked me to and from class, and we spent _most_ weekends together. There were still those moments when each couple would need time for just themselves.

September quickly turned into October, and before we knew it, Halloween had come and gone and Thanksgiving had reared its fat tummied head. When the holiday slowed down, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had run out of time…with my mom.

The senior class had decided that instead of going somewhere after graduation, we'd spend the two weeks we had off for Christmas skiing in Boulder, Colorado. My stomach felt queasy every time I thought about the trip. Even twenty years prior I didn't make the journey. My mom had died two days after Christmas and I missed the last hurrah with my friends to tend to my mother's funeral. Sadly, my friends, or old acquaintances hadn't bothered to stay behind to help me grieve. It should have been a sign for me to realize that they were selfish human beings, even Jacob, my once upon a time boyfriend. But when I thought back, would I have done the same thing?

Back then the answer would have been a resounding yes. But now? Now, I would have stuck to my friends, the ones I spent all my time with laughing and having fun with, like glue. Goonies never say die.

My mom had not said anything to me regarding her condition, but I knew something was wrong. She visited the doctor more frequently and took pills in the morning when she didn't think I was watching. Of course, my old self was too self absorbed to even notice these things but my new self was keenly aware of what was going on.

It was a Saturday afternoon in early December and for once, I was home with nothing to do. Rosalie was in Seattle overseeing things with our new place, Alice was with Jasper and his family shopping for Christmas and Edward was spending the day holed up in his room, trying to finish his term paper for English. Apparently I was a distraction. I lay on the couch, flipping channels when my mom came down the stairs after having her afternoon nap. They were frequent as the day drew closer.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, joining me on the couch.

"Everyone is busy."

We sat in silence both watching TV when a preview for Steel Magnolia's came on. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Mom, you have plans?"

"No," she sighed. "Your father is fishing so I was just going to lounge around. Why?"

"You want to go see a movie?"

Two hours later and a dozen or so snotty tissues, my mom and I left the movie theater with our arms linked together.

"That was the saddest movie," she said.

"Sadder than Terms of Endearment?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I guess it wasn't, but it was still pretty gut wrenching."

I nodded.

"Bella," she said as we walked to the car.

"Hmmm…"

"I need to tell you something."

My heart literally stopped beating. This was it. I knew in asking her to come and see this movie with me, it would reveal the big ugly elephant that kept following us around.

"Okay," I said, afraid the tears would start even before she broke the news to me.

We rode the whole way back home in silence. I wasn't sure what to say or how to even broach the subject and I knew better than to force it out of my mom. She was not stupid. She knew that I suspected something and I had to give her space and respect her for how and when she wanted to tell me.

When we pulled into the drive, we both emerged from the car still silent. As soon as we entered the house, my mom had found her voice.

"Wait in the living room for me, will you? I'm going to start a pot of coffee."

I did as she asked and waited patiently for her to return. When she did, she sat next to me, fidgeting with a dish towel in her hands.

"Bella, I know you're not stupid. I know that you know something is going on."

"Mom…"

"No, let me get this out. I thought I could keep it from you. I thought that maybe I would get better and you'd be none the wiser."

She looked up at me, tears pooling in her eyes. My lip started quivering just watching her struggle to break the news to me.

"You've been so happy this year. Happier than I've ever seen you. You've surrounded yourself with some really great friends. Friends that you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. Your dad and I are so proud of you." She choked up, wiping her nose with the towel.

"I've been seeing a doctor for almost a month now. At first they didn't think it was anything. I had gone in for a routine visit and they found a lump in my breast. After some tests they concluded that if I had a mastectomy I would be fine.

"We scheduled the procedure for right before Thanksgiving. When I went in for my pre-op exam, it had spread." She sniffled at the words. It wasn't until I couldn't see what was in front of me did I realize that I was crying. I had been so enraptured with my mother's words that I paid no attention to my own display of emotions.

"The cancer has spread to my lungs. It's in stage four. Isabella, I'm dying."

At her admission I broke down in full on sobs, wracking my whole body with the shakes. I threw myself into her arms, not holding back the cries that left from my mouth.

"You promise me that you'll stay strong, Bella. Promise me that you'll look after your father when I'm gone because he's not taking this too well. He may seem like nothing is wrong, but that couldn't be farther from the truth."

"How long did they say?" I asked, trying to form the words through my sobbing.

"Christmas, maybe the New Year."

I shook my head and buried it in my hands. Even though I knew to expect this, being told ahead of time to prepare myself was almost as bad as being blindsided with the news.

"Isabella Marie," my mother said in her stern voice. "You are going to get through this, you hear me? You have an amazing support system. Your friends, your boyfriend are all going to be there for you, even years down the road. I need for you to be my big girl and be there for your father. Don't let him mope when I'm gone. Be his shoulder. Let him cry and in return, don't hole yourself up and close him off. The two of you are going to need one another more than anyone else. You stay strong for the both of you."

It was like she knew what had happened when I lost her the first time. How I had shut off the world and my father and continued on the path to bitchiness. This was her asking me to change. Change for me and change for my father. Change my relationship with my father.

I nodded my head, agreeing to her plea.

I wasn't sure how long we held on to one another but it was long enough for my father to return home from fishing. The front door opened and my mother and I looked up, both of our faces red, blotchy and tear stained. He dropped his tackle box, it hit the floor with a loud thud and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Shit," he mumbled.

With tentative steps and glassy eyes, he joined us on the couch where the three of us cried in each others arms. A family as one, preparing itself for a loss.

Later in the evening, after I had cancelled plans with Edward, promising to explain everything to him the next day, I rejoined my mother in the living room. My dad sat silently in his recliner, watching a football game.

"You have to tell me everything," I said. "I want you to write down all of your recipes for me."

She laughed and it was like music to my ears. "Anything. I'll start tomorrow."

"No. Start when I go back to school. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

And for the following weeks, that's just what we did. I had told my friends the news and they rallied behind me, offering support in any way that they could. I was afraid the distance would take a toll on my relationship with Edward, but he and I both knew that right now the most important relationship I had was the one with my mother.

When I came home from school, I'd rush right into the kitchen and help her cook dinner. When we were done, I'd help clear the dishes. Every day I cried. Whether alone in my room or in the arms of my mother. It never failed. Every day I wept for the impending loss.

On the weekends we'd stay up talking until all hours of the morning. We'd laugh, we'd cry, and we'd share secrets that we had never told a soul. She told me all about her relationship with my dad and I in turn, told her all about mine with Edward. She wasn't mad when I confessed that we had been having sex, only making me promise that I was safe. She expressed her dreams for me; going to college, getting a job, then settling down. I told her that I was scared to leave the quiet safe haven of my home but she pushed me not to give up or stay for the sake of my father.

"He'll be fine," she said. "In time, he'll be fine. When he sees how well you're doing that's what's going to push him to keep going."

I admitted to her that I was afraid to leave him behind but she only laughed. "Charlie can handle himself. I promise you. You'll only make him feel guilty if you stay. Go, Isabella," she said. "Spread your wings and fly. Just come home every now and then and make sure the fridge is stocked with food."

The holidays approached and it was evident that my mother's health was detoriating. We went about or normal plans for Christmas. Mom wanted a big gathering and that included all of my friends and their parents. Some viewed this as her dying wish. She and I knew better. We both viewed it as quality time with those that we loved.

Edward remained my rock. He held me close when I broke down crying out of nowhere. He came over and spent time with my mom, getting to know a piece of her for himself. I had decided not to go on the winter trip to Boulder with the school because I was afraid that something would happen while I was gone. At least, that's what I had told everyone. No one knew that I already knew when the fateful day would arrive.

My mother fought me on it, all but demanding that I go. There was no reasoning with me. I was too much like my stubborn father, as she had said.

Edward and the gang even offered to stay back with me, but I couldn't let them do that. We had all looked forward to getting out of town for a couple of weeks and there was no reason why they didn't deserve to have some fun.

When Christmas finally arrived, the three of us spent the day as a family, opening presents, eating tons of food and watching the all day marathon of A Christmas Story. Edward joined us that evening as we settled in to watch it for the third time. We snuck off when my mom and dad called it a night. Edward had been saving my gift all evening. He wanted the moment to be perfect.

We sat on the couch, side by side, wrapped in each other's arms when he eased away and pulled a small box from his pocket. It was wrapped in red paper with a delicate bow on top.

"My mom showed me how to do the bow," he admitted bashfully.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling.

Carefully pealing off the paper, I opened the small box only to find a black velvet box inside. I wasn't naive enough to think that Edward was proposing to me. We both had our dreams. College, jobs, and then marriage. When I opened the box I gasped at what lie inside. It was in fact a ring. I small, gold ring with a diamond heart. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"It's a promise ring," he whispered into the night.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas to you."

I slipped the ring on my finger and tried to keep my eyes off of it for the rest of the night. It was hard to look away and not imagine the possibilities that maybe one day, I'd wear a different kind of ring of his.

When the night wound down, I sat alone in the living room watching A Wonderful Life and relating to George Bailey. When the bell rang and the famous line was delivered, I broke down, muffling my cries with a pillow. I never heard my father come down the stairs until he was next to me, soothing my hair back over my face.

"I know kiddo. Believe me, I know." He let me cry on his shoulder that night and I swore that it would be the only time I did so. Like my mother had asked, when she left this world for something grander, somewhere, where she wasn't in any pain, I would be the one to offer him the shoulder.

On the day after Christmas, I spent every waking moment in my mothers company. This was our final day together. We went and had breakfast at the diner, even shopped the day after Christmas sales. That evening, my father took his two favorite girls out for my mother's favorite dinner. The Lodge was the hot spot for evening. When we returned home, the three of us stayed up late, sharing memories from the past and promising that we'd make new memories that she'd be able to watch from the Heavens above.

I held her longer than normal as I told her goodnight. As much as I wanted to monopolize her time I knew that I wasn't the only one that was going to miss her. I told myself as I cried myself to sleep that night, that I was lucky to be able to have a second chance with her. Even if there was nothing I could do about saving her, even if I thought it was the cruelest thing on Earth to be put through, I was still so very lucky to have her in my life once more.

The next morning my eyes flew open when I awoke. I lay in bed, praying that it was all just a dream and that I'd go downstairs and she'd be in the kitchen like always, making breakfast.

She wasn't there.

She wasn't here.

She was gone.

She died peacefully in her sleep, the arms of her angel wrapped tightly around her failing body. Sue Clearwater, the widow of one of my dad's old fishing buddies came to the house immediately to help oversee preparations for the funeral. She was a God send, helping make phone calls to relatives when it proved to be too difficult for me or my father and greeting people as they arrived with covered dishes as a token of their own grievances.

I had called Edward's house that morning to relay the news. When the answering machine picked up, I cursed to the Heavens for the lack of technology in 1989. I left a message, delivering the news of my mother's death.

I went through the day on auto pilot. I had cried every single day for the past few weeks, allowing myself that time to grieve. Now that the time had arrived, I had to be strong for my dad, for my mom. I thanked those that came by to pay their respects and even made a few phone calls when I felt up for the part. Most of the day, I holed myself up in my room and stared at the walls. It was as if I was in a catatonic state.

That afternoon, after a round of pot luck dinners had arrived for lunch, the doorbell rang. I staggered to the door expecting to find another very apologetic townsman on the other side. When I opened the door, five sets of familiar eyes all stared at me. It was then that the weight of my emotions came barreling down. The happiness of seeing my friends standing there and the sadness for the loss of my mother. It had overcome my body and I fell to the floor in a heap, crying uncontrollably. Ten arms surrounded me, holding me close to each one of them as we sobbed together.

When it was all over and the people had stopped coming by to check on my dad and me, Edward was still there. Where I was the shoulder that my dad needed, Edward was the one that I leaned on. He stayed with me until I fell asleep and held me when I shook with cries of pain in the middle of the night. As I dozed off to sleep thinking that everything happened for a reason, it wasn't the typical blackness that filled the backs of my eyelids. Instead, my body felt light as if it were being transported to another place. Little did I know in that moment, that I was being transported to another time.

**A/N- *passes you a tissue* Yeah...I know some of you wanted me to save her but it was never in the cards. It was about Bella being able to have a second chance with her mom. Friday's update is the last chapter. No epilogue, just the ending I always had planned for it. Where will we go? What year will it be? Find out on Friday. Until then, pass me another tissue.**


	19. Chapter 19 Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**A/N- Here it is. The final chapter. Please see the epic long author note at the end as it will have something very difficult for me to say. **

**Katydid2363 is the only set of eyes that has seen this. Jacndaniel & amieforshort, my gift to you. Keeping the final chapter a secret so you can be surprised along with everyone else.**

Chapter 19  
Every Rose Has Its Thorns

My eyes flew open as I took in the familiar surroundings. The heavy maroon velvet curtains. The smell of incense in the air. The small table perched in the center of the room. I gasped out loud realizing that I was back in the fortuneteller's tent. My eyes focused on the only other person in the room with me.

"Welcome back, Isabella."

"Welcome back?" I repeated. "You mean…I'm back in the present time?"

"I don't know. What is the present time?"

"Don't play games with me!" I shouted. "Where am I? Is this 1989 or 2010?"

"Why don't you tell me the last thing that you remember? It might make the transition a little easier to handle."

The last thing I remember? I thought back and like it was yesterday, I remembered burying my mother.

"The funeral, being home, falling asleep in Edward's arms. Edward! Is he here?"

"Slow down. Let's talk about what all has happened. You were given a task, no?"

"To change the lives of six people, but…I don't know if I did it," I admitted.

"Well, what do you think you did?" she asked.

I thought back. "There was Rosalie Hale." The fortuneteller nodded. "I saved her from the rumors started by Lauren and Jessica. She even went on to become homecoming queen."

"Oh Rosalie has gone on to do so much more. Go on," she urged.

"Well, with Rosalie there was Emmett. I stopped Jacob and Tyler from ruining his football career. Then Alice, I'm not sure what I did for Alice other than offer her a ride home.

"And of course Jasper, but again, all I did was be nice to him and sort of introduce him to Alice. And Edward. I didn't cheat off of him and he became my boyfriend, but that's only five people."

The Winona/Heather look-a-like laughed. "Isabella, my dear, you need to open up your eyes. You've done so much that you don't even realize."

"Maybe that's because the last thing I can remember is crying over losing my mother."

She watched me for a moment, her eyes never leaving my face. "You could say that you saved two people in the end."

"How so?" I inquired.

"Well, while changing everyone else, you ultimately changed yourself. You became a better person, a good person. You allowed yourself to love others and to be loved."

"And the second person?"

"It still pertains to you but it has to do more along the lines of a relationship you mended that had once been lost. Before we go too much further into that, maybe I should explain a little more on how you helped the ones you've named."

"Yes, please do."

"Rosalie Hale McCarty," my eyes widened at the name, "was destined to be no one. She was living in the shadows of her extremely rich family, all the while hiding herself behind her words and her bad girl image. Had you not stood up for her, Rosalie would have gone on to get tied up in a very abusive relationship that would have left her for dead. You, however, saved her from that. Now granted, you defied the laws of the time continuum." I took a deep breath remembering my slip up by singing the Katy Perry song, Teenage Dream.

"But, in befriending Rosalie and bringing her and Emmett together, you changed the path of her life."

As soon as the words left her mouth, visions of a new past flooded my mind. _Standing beside a pregnant Rosalie at her wedding to Emmett, holding her hand as Emmett passed out from watching her give birth to their first child, a daughter they named Lily. Being in the audience of the Grammy's as Rosalie was nominated for best song of year as a writer._

My legs wobbled as the weight of the flashes passed in front of my eyes. Suddenly, I was hit with another wave, this time it was Emmett. _We were in Seattle, all dressed in purple sweatshirts as we cheered for him in the stands while he played football. Smiling as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time, laughing when a set of twins, with the same dimpled grin as Emmett jumped on his back, holding his hand when he finally cut the mullet. _The last image made me smile.

"You ready for more?" she asked.

I nodded my approval, honestly excited to be flooded with new memories.

"Alice Brandon accepted a ride home from you after you consistently offered. If you had not kept on her, Alice would have been kidnapped."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Sadly yes. She was the first and only missing person's case to ever strike Forks. In another time it was a cold case. No leads, no body, nothing. It was as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth. However, Alice Whitlock is a happy woman, married to her high school sweetheart."

_Memories of Alice and Jasper in college, finding a place amongst the alternative music scene that Seattle sprung. Their over the top wedding in Forks, we girls crying as we watched Alice and Jasper leave with a Uhaul behind a large heavy duty truck._

_Jasper reluctantly trading in his cowboy boots for a pair of doc martins. His hair grown past his ears, resembling a very young Kurt Cobain, the tears in his eyes when he said I do, and the smile on his face as he held his baby boy, Luke, so we could meet him for the first time._

"Jasper would have continued to lead a quiet life, until college. He would have only lasted one semester in Washington before packing up and moving back to Texas. There he became involved the rodeo scene and a dangerous woman named Maria. She had Jasper do her biding and he ultimately murdered her husband. He would have spent the rest of his life in a prison cell had you not introduced him to Alice."

"Wow," was all I could say. It was all so unbelievable. I could hardly believe that, I, one small insignificant person could affect the lives of so many people.

My thoughts immediately went to Edward. What happened to him? As if sensing my mood, she touched my arm gently and smiled.

"You're thinking about Edward, aren't you?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "Here, you might want to sit for the next part."

She led me to the chair in front of the table that held a small crystal ball. I placed my hands in my lap, fidgeting with my nails as I waited for her to deliver what I assumed was not so good news.

"Do you remember the first time you were here? What you were told about Edward, then?"

I thought back. Angela had mentioned he had a crush on me and that he was back to deliver the coronation speech because he was a best selling author. When I repeated this back to Winona she nodded.

"Did you know anything about the book he had written?" she asked.

"No," I said, embarrassed. "I didn't."

"Edward went on to college and studied English and creative writing. When school was over, he took a job with Apple to make ends meet. It was Seattle after all, Silicon Valley.

"After a while, Edward starting crafting his novel. He worked freelance to keep his mind in the game but all along, he was working on his best seller. The book was about a girl who was given a second chance at life; a second chance at love. Bella, his book was about you and the love that the two of you could have shared."

My ears must have deceived me. He had written about me doing, exactly what I had done, time travel, without evening realizing. Something she said struck a nerve, however.

"Could have shared? That means…"

"No, that was the past that doesn't exist. Well," she laughed. "I guess a part of it is true. Sit back and relax."

She touched my shoulder and my eyes closed. Thankful that I was sitting, I was hit with a mirad of memories.

_Spending the rest of the school year with my best friends, prom, graduation, and leaving together for Seattle. Alice, Rosalie and I settling into our new house. Parties, drinking, laughing, and crying. Trading in our pumps for doc martins, our leggings and shirts for flannel and baja jackets. The music shifted from boy bands with a pop tune, to grunge rockers with attitudes. Laying candles at a memorial in honor of the late, great, Kurt Cobain. Smoking lots of pot and drinking a ton of coffee. Fighting with Edward and breaking up. Kissing Edward when we made up. Living with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Lily. Moving out when things became rough and trying to make it on my own. Edward on one knee, a delicate diamond ring in his hand. Our families and friends gathered on the beach of La Push as we said our vows. Making love until all hours of the night and well into the early morning dawn. Shaking with tremors as I held a pregnancy test in my hands. The smile on his face when our daughter was born. Tired, worn out, but loved at the end of the day. Crying in Edward's arms as we lost a child but smiling when our miracle was born. Buying our first house in the suburbs, bringing Edward massive amounts of coffee all hours of the night so he could finish his novel. The novel he wrote about a girl who was given a second chance at life, a second chance at love._

When the memories faded, I opened my eyes that were wet with tears. I had changed my life. I had made it better. I wasn't a bitter, cheated on ex-wife. I was a happily married woman with two beautiful daughters.

"I…I can't believe this," I said wiping my face. "I changed things. I made them better."

"You did, but there is still one more person left, one more life that changed because of you."

"Who?"

"Remember," she urged. "Remember the first man to ever love you, the only man other than Edward that you have truly ever loved."

Without hesitation I thought of my father and how our relationship had been strained but as I recalled with perfectly clarity, that had changed as well. We were happy, he was happy. I visited him all the time. We talked almost every day on the phone. He eventually remarried and I was happy that he and Sue could be there for one another. He loved my girls and spoiled them so much that it aggravated me but I wouldn't change it for the world.

In the end, I had changed my father for the better, and our relationship.

"So you see," she began. "Every action has a reaction and in going back in time, you choose to take different actions and look where it's lead everyone. You have a great life Bella Cullen."

I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face at hearing my name. "Thank you so much," I said standing up. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Oh, I didn't give you anything. Maybe the other life was all just a dream. Maybe this is where you were always headed."

I thought it over before I spoke. "No, that life was no dream. It was a nightmare but this? This life I have, it's so much more than a dream, it's Heaven."

I walked toward the exit, love filled my heart. I stopped and turned around to ask one last question.

"Do you mind if I ask you what happened to the others? I mean, Jacob and Lauren, and Jessica?"

She laughed at my question. "Jessica is married to Mike and has four kids. She chain smokes and instead of sounding like the valley girl she once was, she now sounds like Marge Simpson.

"Jacob went on and married Jane, although, both of them have been cheating on one another. And Lauren?" She laughed again. "She spent a little time on reality TV. Seems Lauren couldn't leave behind her inner eighties diva and went on Bret Michael's Rock of Love."

"You're kidding?" I asked shocked.

"Not at all. She didn't win his heart, but she won over America and the tabloids with the sex tape the two of them made on the bus."

"Gross," I said with a shudder.

Winona Ryder from Heathers had given me so much whether she wanted to take credit for any of it when she should have. The least I could do was offer her eighties self some optimism for her later years.

"Hey Winona, one more thing," she lifted her head and smiled. "Remember, before it said Wino forever, it said Winona. Oh, and don't shoplift."

"Alright," she said dragging the words out. "I'm not going to ask but I'll take your word for it."

Smiling, I pulled back the flap of the tent and exited seeing a large gathering of people standing outside. When I saw all of the familiar faces, older but none the less beautiful, I cried softly, so happy to be where I was.

"Damn! I wondered how long you were going to be in there. What'd you do? Go back to another time?" Rosalie asked.

"Something like that," I admitted.

"You okay?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I feel a strong sense of déjà vu. Like we've been here before."

"We have," Alice piped in. "Twenty years ago Bella came out with the same expression on her face. Did you think we'd all disappear? Geez, I can't help it if cotton candy calls my name. I was only gone for a second."

"No," I shook my head laughing. "Nothing like that. It's just, surreal. Everything about being here is so weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?" Edward asked, holding me tight against his body.

I looked at him, seeing the same green eyes that looked at me that first day in biology that I had spoke to him. He had filled out nicely, leaving behind the awkward lanky frame from high school. His hair still had a mix of color, but slowly creeping in was the sign of grey.

"The best kind of weird possible."

"Hey, I found this munchkin over by the ferris wheel. Claims that her daddy said she could ride it by herself."

I froze looking at my dad. Sure he looked older, but he looked content, happy and the way he was dangling my nine year old daughter off his arm, you would have thought he had made a huge catch at the lake.

"PopPop, Daddy did tell me I could go," she pouted.

"No ma'am I didn't. I said that when your mom was finished inside that we'd all go. Now come on, let's start moving."

"Mom, can I ride with Luke?" Another voice said as it approached. My oldest daughter, at thirteen, was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and smacking her bubble gum, reminding me of Jessica Stanley.

"Gum, now," I said extending my hand palm up. She rolled her eyes and spit the gum into my awaiting palm.

"Gosh, don't be such a drag mom," she whined.

"Don't be sassy, young lady and don't chew gum like a horse."

"Or Jessica Stanley," Alice snorted.

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, or that."

"Who? I swear you guys are so weird. Come on Sophie," Elle said, holding out her hand for her little sister. "You can ride with me and Luke on the ferris wheel."

We walked over to the ferris wheel, Rosalie and Emmett with the twins hot on Elle's tail. Alice and Jasper, scolding Luke who was Jasper made over. Charlie and Sue held hands and laughed quietly to one another. And Edward and me arm and arm.

"Mom!" I heard shouting from across the parking lot. A tall blonde came rushing over to where we stood. "My heel broke. Do something!" she cried. "I can't walk on the field hobbling along like some crazy person."

"Lily, calm down," Rosalie said in her mother voice. "I don't have anything to fix it. Just go barefoot."

"Mom! The Queen can't walk down without any shoes on!"

"Why not? The queen, sweetie, can do anything she wants. Now go, Daddy and I will be out there soon."

Time stopped. The Earth quit rotating on its axis. Rosalie Hale McCarty had returned twenty years later, Forks High's homecoming queen of 1989, to crown her own daughter as queen. Funny how things happen, then again, sometimes, things are just meant to be.

The End.

**A/N- I hope it was good for y'all. This is where I've always imagined this story ending. There will be no epilogue. This is truly the end. And speaking of the end...**

**It's also my time to step back from the world of fanfiction. This is the last story that I intend on writing. I'm tearing up just writing this but I think it's time for me. I came into this fandom a little over two years ago not knowing a single person and in the process I've grown to know some amazing women. I've also found that writing has been buried deep within my soul. Some of you have stuck with me since The Sovereign Six first updated on Twilighted and you've been around for every story since, even when I stepped out of the E/B pairing. Some of you might have just found this story last week. Whatever the case, know that I am eternally greatful to each and every single one of you. **

**I'm not leaving the fandom. I will still be around, and in no way shape or form am I publishing one of my fanfics. They were written with Edward and Bella- or Bella and Carlisle- in mind and no original character will ever change that. In fact, Dream was my NANO story from last year. Complete with original characters, I could never connect as well with them because the whole time I wrote about my characters, I couldn't help but imagine Edward and Bella. That's why I changed it to fanfic. There was no point in forcing something that just was never meant to be. However...NANO begins in a couple of short months. I've had a plot brewing since January with my own characters, people I see, and not the Twilight gang. I'm going to be spending time with them in preparations for NANO- not to mention, I've also signed my self up for a creative writing class for 6 weeks. **

**I will also not be taking my stories down. They are for y'all to enjoy. Like I said, I'm not leaving the fandom, I'll still be on twitter, I'll still be around, but it might be less than what it was before.**

**You've all given me the kindest words and believe me when I say I will take them wherever my journey takes me on. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of the ups and downs. You're all simply amazing and this experience has taught me so much and brought so many people into my life that without them, I'm not sure what I would do. **

**Thank you all for reading- I will respond to reviews for the final chapter (I'm sorry I've been fail on the others but I won't leave you all with the final chapter without telling you again how amazing you are). Thank you all for being a friend (yes cue the Golden Girls theme here).**

**xoxo**  
**Holly**


End file.
